


Pokemon Unova Fanfiction

by Castform202



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 38,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castform202/pseuds/Castform202
Summary: Andrew, Cheren, and Bianca are hired as Professor Juniper's assistants. The three of them set out on a journey in the Unova region.
Kudos: 1





	1. (Beginning) Ready?

My patience was being tested. Cheren and I silently stared at the box on his desk. It seemed out of place in his minimalistic bedroom. The wrapping paper was shiny and covered in pokeball designs. Inside would be my first pokemon. The thought sent a shiver up my spine. I could challenge the gyms. I could finally prove myself. Professor Juniper had apparently delivered the box to Cheren's mother herself. Cheren and I were at trainer school when she did. I sat down on Cheren's bed, running a hand through my green hair. Cheren gave me a knowing look. Unfortunately, we had to wait for Bianca. Cheren called her as soon as we'd found out about the gift. Cheren perked up when he heard the front door slam, followed by loud footsteps coming up the steps. His bedroom door flew up.

"I'm here!" Bianca shouted. Cheren and I turned to greet her. She crossed the room, panting. "Is that the box? With the pokemon?"

"You're late!" Cheren immediately began lecturing Bianca.

"Don't worry about it," I urged Cheren. "You guys ready?"

"Absolutely." Cheren flashed a smile. "After this, we have to go see Professor Juniper."

"Yeah, I know." Bianca rushed past us to get a look at the box. Cheren cut off Bianca and started opening the box. As we knew, there were three poke balls. Each poke ball had a sticky note on it, naming the pokemon: Tepig, Snivy, Oshawott.

"Okay," Bianca and I peeked over Cheren's shoulders. "Since this is Cheren's house he should get first pick." Bianca nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright then, Oshawott it is." Cheren gently plucked the middle poke ball. He seemed to caress it for a moment, satisfied. "I'm not going to lose." A moment later, Bianca reached past Cheren and snatched up a poke ball.

"I have Snivy!" Bianca held the poke ball in the air and squealed with excitement. I inspected the last poke ball, Tepig. I had no idea what to do with it. Maybe I could convince Bianca to trade. I considered my options for a moment as Bianca and Cheren started battling behind me. "No!" Bianca cried out. I glanced over my shoulder. Bianca's new Snivy was knocked out on the floor. Cheren's Oshawott stood victorious.

"You want to go?" Cheren turned to me, Oshawott smiled confidently.

"I don't know." I hesitantly released Tepig. It looked around the room before focusing on Oshawott. "I guess we're doing this."

"I'll go first. Water gun!" Oshawott sprayed a stream of water at Tepig, I tried to get him to dodge but to no avail. He took the hit and shook it off. Several thoughts filled my head. Most of which involving frustration at a pokemon unwilling to follow orders.

"Tepig, attack!" I ordered, a moment later I realized I didn't know what any of its moves were. Tepig charged at Oshawott. Oshawott brandished its shell.

"Pound!" Oshawott lunged, smacking Tepig with its shell. "You have to give Tepig proper orders." Cheren frowned, crossing his arms. I racked my brain, fire type moves. Any fire type moves!

"Ember!" Tepig fired several small flares at Oshawott. Oshawott evaded the flares, smacking Tepig with the shell again.

"Finish it, water gun!" Oshawott grabbed onto Tepig and sprayed Tepig in the face. Tepig collapsed. Oshawott raised its shell, satisfied. I returned Tepig and stared at its poke ball. Cheren smiled at me. I avoided his eyes. He picked up Oshawott and looked over his messy room. "Now, we better get going. We gotta be up at Professor Juniper's place."

"Aren't you going to return Oshawott?" Bianca asked. Cheren smiled.

"I think I'll carry her."

"Wow, how do you know it's a girl?" I started thinking about how to adjust my team strategy as Cheren explained the gender differences between Oshawotts. We headed downstairs, Cheren's mother complained about the racket we caused as we left the house. Nuvema town was small, only made up of a dozen houses. We walked to Juniper's lab, the northernmost building in town. It took us a few minutes to get there. I was stumped, what pokemon would go with Tepig? I was still deep in thought when we reached the lab.

"You go ahead and knock," Cheren said. Bianca obliged, knocking on the front door. A few seconds later, it opened. Professor Juniper appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, children." Juniper smiled. She led us inside, offering us seats on a couch and some tea. "I'm hiring you as my associates," she explained. "To travel the Unova region and collect information on any Pokemon you find." Juniper gestured to Oshawott, she ran to her.

"Do we get paid?" Bianca asked.

"Well of course."

"I can give you weekly checks of three hundred."

"That's a lot of money!" Bianca grabbed my shoulder and shook me. "I wouldn't know what to do with that much!" Cheren nodded, Oshawott returned to him.

"I take it the three of you accept?" Juniper folded her arms.

"Of course!" Bianca grinned. Cheren agreed. I nodded.

"Perfect." Juniper marched off, "I have some things for you." She equipped the three of us with a pokedex and several pokeballs. She spent about an hour teaching us how to use the pokedex. She then printed us assistant IDs. It was evening when we finally left the lab.

"This is happening." Bianca trembled with excitement. "I can't believe this is happening!"

"You guys know about the pokemon league, right?" Cheren spoke up.

"Yeah," I replied. "Of course, I do."

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna win the pokemon league."

"You are?" Bianca looked at Cheren. He smiled, returning Oshawott. "I'd be satisfied with just exploring Unova. I just want to be anywhere but here. This is the perfect opportunity for that." The two of them looked at me.

"What about you?" Cheren asked. I turned Tepig's poke ball in my hand. Like Bianca, I didn't have much of a grand plan. I had a goal, though. Opelucid city. Cheren nudged me. "You awake?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"I better get home," Bianca said. She started walking off. "I'll see you guys later. Cheren and I returned to his house. His mother had dinner ready. Cheren told his mother about the situation. I left the table early, heading off to bed. I set Tepig's poke ball on the nightstand and slipped under the covers. Drayden would never accept a challenge unless I'd beaten all seven other gym leaders. I turned off the lamp and went to sleep. Morning came instantly. The dull light filled my room. I got up with a yawn. It took an hour to pack my things. I headed downstairs. Cheren's mother was in the living room.

"He already left," she said. I said my goodbyes. She offered me some breakfast. I ended up eating some toast before I left. I saw Bianca's dad checking the mail on my way out of town. He scowled at me and walked back inside. I followed the dirt path all the way to Route 1. I hesitated at the start of the route.

"There you are." I turned to see Juniper walking up to me. "Glad to see you haven't left yet. The others are long gone."

"Professor, do you need something?" I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"I wanted to give you this." She handed me a small gold figurine. I inspected it. It looked like some kind of small pokemon with a long tail.

"What is this?"

"It was your mothers."

"Oh." She put her hands on her hips.

"I know what you're going to do. Just stay safe." With that, she left. I remained there, checking out the figurine for a few minutes. It felt heavy in my hand. I found a safe spot in my bag and put it in. Then I set out on Route 1.


	2. (Beginning) Way To Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew makes friends and challenges the Striaton Gym.

"Ember!" Tepig fired several flares at Herdier

"Wait!" Ron shouted. Ron was a guy I'd met on Route 1. He gave me a potion. We've been battling since.

"Flaming tackle!" Tepig fired embers, catching them on its body and charging into Herdier. Herdier was pushed into a tree and knocked out. "It worked."

"You two are working so much better together now," Ron said as he returned Herdier. 'Flaming tackle' gave Tepig a good physical attack, it damaged Tepig almost as much as the opponent though. "I can't believe I haven't won once." Ron sat down. "And I gave you a potion, too."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I returned Tepig.

"I was nice to you, you're supposed to let me win." I scratched my head. He averted his eyes.

"Um well, I'm sure you'll beat me next time."

"Oh put a sock in it." Ron pulled a fancy potion out of his bag and started healing Herdier. I took a sip from my bottle of water.

"Ron."

"What's up?"

"You know where the first gym of the Unova League is?"

"Uh, I think it's past Accumula town. In Striaton."

"So, there's nothing in Accumula?"

"No gym."

"No reason to stop then." Ron looked up.

"Where are you from?"

"Nuvema." I felt that was obvious.

"That's cool."

"Yeah." I was getting tired of this. "Well, I'm out." I started walking away, continuing down the path.

"Hey, wait!" Ron ran to catch up with me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll see you later." I frowned. He stood there, holding out his hand. I sheepishly took it. He grinned.

"Yeah, sure." It took me half an hour to make it to Accumula town. There was no sign of Cheren or Bianca. I walked straight through the small quiet place. The exit gate was in sight when I was interrupted. A girl blocked my path. She had blue hair.

"Aren't you Andrew?" she asked. I glanced up at the orange sky, it would be dark soon.

"Sure."

"Well." She thought for a moment. I watched the sky slowly darken.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How do you know me?"

"You should battle me."

"I really don't have time." I tapped my wrist. "I have to get to Striaton and It's already dark." She stood her ground. I grew impatient.

"You're challenging the pokemon league?" Her face softened.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Me too!" She approached me, holding out her hand.

"That's nice." I didn't take her hand.

"You can help me!"

"I probably can't."

"I can't get through Pinwheel forest, I got lost the last time I tried. That woman refuses to guide me unless I beat her though." She paced as she explained her situation.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You can help me get through the forest!"

"I've never been to Pinwheel forest."

"I'm going to follow you anyway."

"Well. I'm going to Striaton city." I walked around her. Our journey through Route 2 was silent. It was devoid of trainers. I sat down on a rock, taking a sip of water. She kept walking. It was nearly morning when we arrived in Striaton. The gym was closed. I got a room at the Pokemon center. The girl got herself on. Once morning came, I headed to the gym. The gym was a restaurant. I wandered around as the girl found a table and sat down.

"Can I help you, sir?" A waiter approached me.

"I'm here to challenge the gym."

"Of course, right this way." The waiter led me onto a stage in the middle of the restaurant. I felt the eyes of all of the people on me. Three men walked onto the stage. The one with red hair held a microphone.

"It seems we have a challenger!" The redhead called out. "What's your name kid?" He held out the mic.

"I'm Andrew."

"Well, Andrew. My Names Chili. These two are my brothers Cilan and Cress. He marched across the stage.

"Nice to meet you."

"Which of us would you like to fight?" The three of them posed together.

"You, I guess."

"Speak up now." Chili stepped closer to me.

"I'll fight you." I pulled out Tepig's poke ball.

"That's more like it." Chili pulled a poke ball out from under his apron. The people starting cheering.

"Tepig!" I released Tepig.

"Simisear." Chili sent out a Simisear.

"Tepig, use—"

"Flamethrower!" The fight didn't last long. Tepig was knocked out after a few hits. I could feel my cheeks burning as I returned Tepig. "Do you have another pokemon?" Chili asked. I stormed off the stage, leaving the building in a fit. The girl followed me out.

"Well that didn't go well," She said with a chuckle. "We should get something to eat." I noticed a signboard displaying a map of the city.

"Go ahead. I'm going to the Dreamyard."

"Where's that?"

"East of the city." She nodded.

"How long will you be there?"

"I might spend the night out there." I started walking to the pokemon center.

"I can come with you." She followed me to the pokemon center. I gave Tepig to the nurse and sat down. The girl sat down and started feeding Darumaka. "Are you going to catch more pokemon?"

"There's supposed to be a strong psychic pokemon out in the Dreamyard."

"Maybe you should feed Tepig first."

"Your Tepig is ready!" The nurse called out. I got up and took Tepig's poke ball.

"I'm leaving."

"Hey wait!" The girl ran after me. I headed east towards the Dreamyard. I noticed the gym as I walked by it. I scowled and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Andrew!" The girl caught up with me.

"What?"

"You almost left without me."

"Oh, right." I started walking again. The Dreamyard was a few minute's walk from Striaton city. It was an old building. Parts of it had collapsed, claimed by trees and vines. I wandered around for a few minutes, noticing a woman sitting on a wall. The girl found somewhere to sit and started feeding Darumaka again.

"What's your name?" The woman sitting on the wall asked. I considered ignoring her.

"Andrew."

"You look familiar" I glanced up at her.

"Hey its professor Fennel," The girl commented. "How are you?"

"Hi, Kenya." Fennel climbed off of the roof. "I'm doing fine." I started walking away, noticing a pokemon. A Pansage leaning against a tree, looking down.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Fennel followed after me. "Andrew, right?" I let out Tepig.

"What do you want?" Tepig charged at the Pansage.

"What's your last name?" Tepig knocked out the Pansage and I threw a pokeball at it.

"What?" I retrieved the caught Pansage. "I'm not telling you that." Fennel frowned. Fennel spent some time with Kenya before leaving. Kenya and I ended up spending the night in the Dreamyard. I caught several pokemon. Tepig was on its last legs when I decided to stop. It walked over to me. I sat down in the grass. Kenya was sleeping a few feet away. Tepig nudged me with its nose. "We'll challenge the gym again tomorrow." Tepig climbed onto my lap. "If we lose, we'll probably come back here." I glanced over at Kenya. I was probably being too cold to her. "I really want to win." Tepig stared at me, a small plume of smoke coming from its nose. "I have to beat Drayden." Tepig snorted, closing its eyes. I looked up at the cloudy night sky. "I just have to." I ended up spending most of the next day sleeping at the Pokemon center. I bought Tepig and my other pokemon some food before heading to the gym. Kenya was already there when I arrived. I noticed Chili speaking with some patrons. I approached him and waited as he finished his conversation.

"Oh, back for a rematch?" Chili tapped his temple. "Let's hope you've at least brought more than one pokemon this time."

"Of course." We took our places on the stage. Chili and his brothers did their dance, offering me the choice of who to battle. I called out Chili again. He sent out his Simisear. I sent out Pidove.

"You have the honor," Chili said with a smile.

"Gust!" Pidove flew in circles around Simisear, whipping up a whirlwind. Simisear held its ground, hardly affected.

"Flamethrower!" Chili ordered. Simisear fired a column of flames. Pidove easily swerved out of the way. "Rock tomb!" Several stones materialized above Pidove, smashing into it. Pidove fell to the floor, injured. I returned Pidove. Chili's smile seemed to widen. I sent out Munna.

"Hypnosis!"

"Shadow claw!" The hypnosis missed, Simisear rushed forward slashing at Munna. Munna was knocked out by one hit. This wasn't working. None of my pokemon could really keep up with the speed and power of Simisear. I sent out Tepig.

Work up!" Simisear pumped itself up with a yell. Tepig backed up.

"Tackle!" Tepig lunged at Simisear.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!" Tepig charged mindlessly into the flames. Simisear grabbed it ahold of it and pinned it to the floor. "Ember!" Tepig fired flares at Simisear trying to get free. Simisear shrugged them off.

"Don't just take it, Shadow claw!" Simisear slashed Tepig, knocking it away. Tepig tumbled across the floor. I considered my options. I only had Tepig Pidove and a Pansage. I'd planned to use Munna and Pidove to buffet Simisear's defenses but they weren't tough enough to handle its attacks. Chili tapped his chin. He met my eyes.

"Tepig," I said. "Use—"

"Your Tepig is on its last legs." Chili interrupted me. "You still have your Pidove, if you're willing to use it. And possibly another pokemon yet to be revealed. But I believe I'm safe to assume it's either not very strong or not a good matchup with my Simisear." Tepig snorted, turning to me. I wanted to tell Tepig to give up. One more hit and it would be knocked out.

Trust me. I can win. I can take one more hit.

I met Tepig's strong eyes. They burned with determination. Chili flicked his hair.

"Let's get this over with. Rock tomb!"

"Run at it, Tepig!" Tepig lunged past the stones, charging at Simisear. It was the only way I could get Tepig to dodge, attacking.

"A linear attack, your strategy is stale." Chili shook his head. "Simisear, evade." Simisear somersaulted out of Tepig's path.

"Turn!" Tepig stumbled, turning and lunging at Simisear.

"Your pig can't keep up! Flamethrower!" Simisear landed, firing a blast of fire at Tepig. Tepig picked up speed, engulfing in flames.

"Push through!" Tepig rushed through the flames, smashing its head into Simisear. Simisear grabbed Tepig, hurling it across the stage. Tepig landed on its side, knocked out. Simisear collapsed immediately after. Chili frowned and returned Simisear.

"I guess that's it. I should've known flamethrower wouldn't stop that thing." He chuckled. "You have a monster of a Tepig there."

"You could have used rock tomb." I returned Tepig. "But you decided to use flamethrower. You think I want to accept some kind of pity win?" Chili scoffed. His brothers appeared at his sides.

"Don't insult me. And more importantly, don't insult your pokemon." He pointed at Tepig. "Your Tepig had already proven it was agile enough to dodge rock tomb. You won fair and square, accept it."

"Congratulations!" Cilan walked over to me, holding a fancy pillow the gym badge was on it. I returned Tepig, staring at its poke ball.

"Are you disappointed?" Chili asked. "You've earned this trio badge." I took the badge and stepped off the stage.

"Hey, kid!" Chili called out. I stopped. "Take care of that Tepig." Kenya got up and followed me as I left the gym.

"You did it!" Kenya patted me on the back as we headed to the pokemon center. "Tepig is so strong! You think it'll evolve soon?"

"I don't know. I'm just tired." I entered the pokemon center and gave my pokemon to the nurse. Fennel was sitting down. Kenya greeted her.

"Andrew." Fennel offered her hand. "I'm sorry for being so forward." I nodded, shaking her hand. "I believe I knew your brother, Nathan." I hid my sudden interest.

"You don't know what happened to him, do you? It's been a while since I've seen him."

"No." She shook her head. "I haven't seen him in a while either."

"Mrs. Fennel!" The nurse called out. "Your pokemon!" The nurse was holding a single master ball. Fennel retrieved it.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. Fennel glanced at the ball and smiled.

"A friend." She winked and walked out of the center. Kenya elbowed me.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be in a better mood? You beat the gym!" I sighed.

"I was gonna give up. I'd accepted the loss because I couldn't see any possible way to win."

"But you won, so who cares?"

"Tepig won. Not me." I clasped my hands together. "Tepig was the one who didn't give up. Why couldn't I be like that? Once the tides turned I just assumed it was over. I should've had more faith in Tepig."

"There's always next time." We ended up spending the rest of the day in Striaton.


	3. (Beginning) Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca is stressed out and Kenya's Druddigon attacks Nacrene city.

"Bianca?" I found Bianca crouched by a tree. "It's been a while." Kenya was fighting a gang of Patrats with Darumaka. I knelt next to Bianca.

"How have you been?" Bianca asked.

"I beat the Striaton gym."

"I haven't beaten any gyms yet," she chuckled. I frowned.

"Are you alright?" She wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Andrew! Let's have a battle!"

"What?" Why?" Bianca pulled out a Pokeball.

"I'm going to beat you!" She sent out an Audino. I thoughtlessly let out Pidove. "Sweet kiss!" Audino kissed Pidove, putting it to sleep. I considered returning Pidove. Hyper beam!" Audino didn't do anything. "I'm kidding." Bianca started laughing. I watched, confused. "Secret power!" Audino blasted Pidove. Pidove woke up, flying into the air.

"Steel wing!" Pidove dove at Audino attacking with its wings. Audino tried to defend itself but Pidove easily outmaneuvered it, smacking it with its wings. Audino stumbled backward, falling over.

"What?" Bianca returned Audino. "How was that so strong?"

"This Pidove has a strong physical attack," I explained. "And it was born with steel wing, which is very strong by itself. It was a very lucky catch." Bianca balled up her fists.

"Lilipup!" She sent out a Lilipup.

"Steel wing again!" Pidove flew up ready for another dive.

"Protect!" Pidove flew at Lilipup, smashing into its barrier. "Now bite!" Lilipup grabbed onto Pidove.

"Take it up!" Pidove shot into the sky and propelled itself straight towards the ground. "Quick attack" Pidove moved like a blur, smashing Lilipup into the ground. It damaged itself in the process. Lilipup was knocked out. Bianca silently returned Lilipup and sent out Snivy. "Gust." Pidove started flying in circles around Snivy.

"Vine whip!" Snivy caught Pidove with a vine, pulling it down into the ground. The impact knocked Pidove out. I sent out Tepig. For a moment, Bianca stared at Tepig. "Why?" Bianca returned Snivy. "Why am I such a bad trainer?" I returned Tepig.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't win. I can't beat you, or the gym leaders." I approached Bianca as she sat down. I didn't know what to say. I sat down next to her, watching Kenya fight Patrats. "I thought if I…" she trailed off. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Bianca," I tried to think of something to say. "It doesn't really matter if—"

"I know it doesn't matter!" She jumped to her feet. "I just… forget it. I'll see you later." She walked away. She was long gone by the time Kenya finished off the Patrats. She walked over to me, Darumaka at her heels.

"Wasn't that Bianca?" She asked.

"You know her?" I looked up at her.

"Of course. Is she alright?"

"I don't know." We continued traveling. We arrived in Nacrene at noon. I silently looked for Bianca as we made our way to the pokemon center. There was a crowd of people gathered outside of the pokemart. They were dressed in strange white outfits.

"Oh. Those guys are back." Kenya made a disgruntled sound.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Team Plasma. They're activists. They want everyone to let their pokemon go. We got our pokemon healed. Kenya suggested we get something to eat. We ended up eating at a small busy café.

"So the reason you're following me is that you cant figure out how to get through Pinwheel forest, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Kenya took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Then why were you in Accumula town?"

"I was wandering, I guess." I nodded.

"Why didn't you ask anyone else?"

"What's with all the questions all of a sudden?" She leaned back in her seat, furrowing her brow.

"I'm just wondering. Have you beaten the gym leader?" Kenya grumbled. "No?"

"I can't beat her," she admitted. "It has nothing to do with Pinwheel forest." I feigned a shocked expression.

"Then what'd you need me for?" I noticed Bianca through the window. She was talking with one of the Team Plasma members. Someone walked into the café, Kenya tensed up. "I need to talk to her." The woman walked across the café.

"Kenya!" The woman had a booming voice. She marched over to our table. Kenya sunk in her seat.

"What do you want?"

"Where have you been?" The woman smacked the table. "It's been weeks since I've seen you!"

"It's Lenora," someone whispered. I looked up at her.

"Give it to me." Lenora held out her hand. "Now." Kenya scooted away from her.

"It's mine." Lenora's hand curled into a fist.

"You have no right. Who do you think you are?" She lunged, grabbing Kenya's arm and yanking her up.

"Whoa!" I jumped up, hesitating to do anything. Lenora shook Kenya.

"You're desecrating her name you ungrateful brat! Quit acting like a selfish child and give him to me!"

"Hey!" I grabbed Lenora's arm, trying to pull her away from Kenya. "Cut it out!" Lenora pushed me into my seat.

"Stay out of this!" Kenya pulled free.

"He's all I have left of her." Kenya backed away. "I won't let you take him." She held up a poke ball. Lenora tensed up. "Back off!" Murmurs spread across the café as people moved away from them.

"You wouldn't dare." Lenora took a step towards Kenya. I got up. Kenya backed up.

"I'd rather him be free then you have him," Kenya said. Lenora shook her head.

"That's your ignorance talking. You can't take care of him." Kenya bumped into a chair. Lenora rushed forward, shoving Kenya down. Lenora was flung back, she rolled across the floor. A Druddigon appeared landing on a table, crushing it. A few people screamed, running out of the café.

"No!" Kenya shouted. The Druddigon roared, charging through the wall. I rushed to Kenya's side, helping her up.

"What's going on?"

"We have to stop him!" Kenya pushed past me, hopping through the hole.

"Kenya!" Lenora yelled. I climbed out of the hole. The Druddigon was chasing people. Kenya was yelling at it. Someone sent out a Durant, ordering it to attack. Druddigon pummeled the Durant. I ran over to Kenya as Lenora came out of the café. Druddigon threw the Durant into the air.

"Durant!" Druddigon charged at the Durant's trainer.

"Watchog!" Lenora sent out a Watchog, it intercepted Druddigon. Druddigon roared and fired a hyper beam. Watchdog dodged it. The beam cut through a few buildings. People ran out of them.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Kenya clutched her head, crying. I considered sending out Munna, to attempt hypnosis. Other people were sending out their pokemon and attacking Druddigon. Druddigon attacked Watchog, knocking it away.

"Give me the poke ball!" Lenora demanded. "Return it!" Kenya held out Druddigon's poke ball. It turned towards us and fired a hyper beam. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. The beam hit the street in front of the pokemart. The team plasma gang scattered. Kenya dropped the poke ball. "Watchog! Keep it busy!" Lenora ordered. "Kenya! Hurry up!" Druddigon kicked Watchog away and jumped at us. It was intercepted by a Gurdurr. I grabbed the poke ball, holding it out to Druddigon. Nothing happened. Could a pokemon refuse to be returned? Druddigon stomped on Gurdurr and turned to me.

"Andrew! Throw the ball at me!" Kenya waved her arms. I chucked the poke ball at her. She caught it and tried once again to return Druddigon. Druddigon picked up Gurdurr and threw it at her. Gurdurrs trainer returned it midair. Watchog a Jellicent and a Mienfoo attacked Druddigon. "Why won't it work?"

"We have to knock it out!" I couldn't think of anything else. But the Druddigon seemed impossibly strong. Lenora shouted orders at Watchog. Some of the other trainers backed off. The Mienfoo went down first, then Druddigon jumped onto the Jellicent and finished it off with a dragon claw. I took the poke bell from Kenya.

"What are you doing?" I started walking towards Druddigon. It looked at me, holding Watchog down with its foot. Lenora returned Watchog. Druddigon charged at me.

"Are you crazy?" Lenora yelled.

"Andrew!" Kenya called out. I held out the poke ball. Druddigon roared. I was pushed aside, falling to the ground. Druddigon slowed to a stop. Bianca was there, standing in front of Druddigon. Druddigon stood still, staring at her. Bianca held out her hand. Druddigon sniffed it and ate something out of it. I got up, watching. Druddigon kept it, slowly sitting down. Bianca placed her hand on the side of its head. She whispered something. Druddigon closed its eyes. Bianca turned to me and held out her hand.

"Is that his poke ball?" I nodded. She took it and tapped it against Druddigon's nose. He went back into the poke ball. All the trainers watched, dumbfounded.

"What did you do?" I asked. Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"I just fed him. He was in so much pain. He was confused." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're amazing." Lenora walked over to us.

"I've never seen him respond like that to anyone but my sister."

"Is this yours?" Bianca asked, holding out the poke ball.

"No!" Kenya ran over. "He's mine! I need him!" Lenora took the poke ball. "Give him back, please!" Lenora shook her head. The other trainers slowly scattered.

"You are incapable of training him," Lenora said. "Your mother would be disappointed." She slipped the poke ball into her pocket and crossed her arms.

"I can train him," Kenya insisted.

"How can you prove that?" Lenora approached Kenya.

"If I beat you." Kenya pointed at Lenora. "If I can beat you then you give him back!" Lenora didn't say anything. She just nodded.


	4. (Beginning) Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenya battles Lenora and shares a heart to heart with Andrew.

Kenya and I followed Lenora to the gym. Lenora was talking with her husband when we entered the gym. It was a large museum filled with artifacts. A large dragon skeleton was featured in the center of the museum. A transparent orb caught my eye.

"Follow me." Lenora scowled at us. Her husband lowered his head. Lenora led us downstairs to an underground battlefield.

"I admit, I'm excited to beat you into the ground one more time, brat," Lenora remarked as the two of them took their places on the field. Lenora's husband and I stood on the sidelines. Lenora sent out her Watchog. "I know you only have that one Darumaka. I'll only use one pokemon. You knock it out, you win." Kenya sent out her Darumaka. Lenora crossed her arms. "Watchog, defend." Watchog imitated her pose.

"Darumaka! Headbutt!" Darumaka ran across the field. Watchog stepped out of the way, tripping Darumaka. Darumaka tumbled, rolling across the ground. Lenora shook her head. "Fire punch!" Darumaka regained its bearings, running at Watchog again. Watchog maneuvered around it, maintaining a safe distance. "Fire punch again!" Darumaka kept trying to land a hit on Watchog.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Lenora asked. "You're rash. You never think about consequences. Do you not understand how dangerous that Druddigon is?"

"Incinerate!" Darumaka stopped mid-swing and fired a blast of fire at Watchog. Watchog jumped back. Lenora seemed to give up on the discussion.

"Watchog, knock it out." Watchog started approaching Darumaka.

"Use headbutt, hurry!" Darumaka charged at Watchog again. Watchog grabbed it and slammed it onto the ground. "Get free! Get free!" Kenya shouted, waving her arms. Watchog's fangs glowed, it bit into Darumaka. Kenya stopped yelling, she sat down. Watchog pulled back, pushing Darumaka away. Darumaka was knocked out.

"Oh, Kenya." Lenora's husband said quietly. "Oh, Kenya." Lenora refused to accept a rematch. Eventually, we left the gym. I returned to my room at the pokemon center. I fed all of my pokemon. I let them roam the room as I took a shower. Tepig and Pidove were asleep on the bed when I got out. Munna was floating by the door. Pansage was doing a handstand on the floor. Munna bumped against the door. I walked over to the door. Munna made a soft humming sound.

"Is something wrong?" I opened the door. I immediately recognized Kenya's blue hair. She was sitting against the wall beside the door. "You good down there?" I opened the door wider. Kenya looked up at me. Her eyes were puffy, her face was flushed.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"How long have you been out here? Why didn't you knock?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on in." She followed me into the room and sat on the floor. I put a shirt on and sat on the bed. Tepig stirred, stretching. Kenya sat in silence for a while. I looked through my pokedex, reading information about Tepig.

"My mom died," Kenya said suddenly. I restrained myself from saying: 'me too, get over it' and kept my mouth shut. "Druddigon is all I have left of her. But I…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Did that Lenora woman know your mom?" I asked.

"She's my aunt." I nodded.

"That Druddigon is really dangerous. It tore the city apart."

"I know that!" Kenya snapped. She balled her fists. I was at a loss, unsure of what to say. I remember how Bianca treated the Druddigon. She seemed to calm it easily. What did she do that no one else seemed capable of? Was it the peaceful approach? The food? I racked my brain. "I don't think he understands what happened to my mom." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I can't imagine what he's feeling."

"How did you feel when she died?" I closed my pokedex. Kenya looked over at me.

"I was so sad, so scared and so angry. I didn't have any way to vent all of that anger."

"Then you probably have a pretty good idea of how Druddigon feels." She wiped her eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Kenya ended up staying on the floor the whole night. I returned my pokemon in the morning. Kenya was asleep on the floor. I called Bianca on my Xtransceiver.

"Hey, Andrew!" Bianca's face appeared on the screen. She was surrounded by green. "What's up?" I hesitated.

"Uh, where are you?" She shifted around, the background seeming to shake.

"That's not important," she waved me off. "I'm just in a tree!"

"Why?"

"I'm watching the sunrise. She turned her Xtransceiver, displaying a view of the brightening sky.

"Wow."

"I know, it's amazing. Bianca's face reappeared on the screen. "So, what did you need?"

"Are you still near Nacrene City?"

"Yeah."

"Can you meet me at the gym?" Bianca agreed to meet me in half an hour. I got up and got dressed. Kenya was still asleep went I left. Bianca was standing outside of the gym when I arrived.

"Hey!" She waved at me as I walked over. "What do you need?" I gestured to the gym.

"That Druddigon yesterday. You calmed it down easily." She fidgeted, mumbling.

"I saw my dad do it once. I just copied him. I doubt I could do it again." She paused. "You want me to do it again don't you." Bianca and I put together our plan while we waited for the gym to open. Lenora's husband was the first to arrive. He greeted us as he unlocked the door. Lenora showed up half an hour later. She scowled as soon as she saw me.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm here to challenge you." Lenora narrowed her eyes. For a minute she didn't move. I wondered if she was waiting for something.

"Fine. Come on in." She led us back to the underground battlefield. Her husband didn't come with us this time. Lenora and I took our places on the battlefield. Bianca glanced nervously between us.

"If I win. Give me the Druddigon."

"What?" Lenora raised her hands in frustration. "Who do you think you are?" I stood my ground.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Nothing. I'm going to keep it in safekeeping. But that's none of your business."

"I think I know a bit of what's going on." Lenora shook her head, rubbing her temple.

"You really don't."

"I know Kenya has the right to her mom's pokemon."

"Yet she sends you to do it for her."

"If I win. You give me the Druddigon."

"If you lose…" Lenora considered her next words. "You forfeit the right to challenge this gym ever again." I swallowed hard. I could never battle Drayden. I hesitated. I couldn't back down now. I tried to hide my trembling voice as I replied.

"Fine then. Let's do this."


	5. (Beginning) Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew battles Lenora and Kenya shares her grief.

Pansage slashed Herdier. It stumbled backward.

"Keep up the pressure, vine whip!" Pansage lashed out with vines, hitting Herdier in the face. The Herdier collapsed. Lenora sent out an Audino.

"Take down!" She ordered. Audino charged at Pansage.

"Vine whip! Knock it over!" Pansage attacked Audino's legs with vines. They had hardly any effect. Audino smashed into Pansage, hurling it into the air. Pansage landed hard, getting knocked out. I sent out Pidove. "Steel wing, quick!" Pidove circled around Audino and flew straight at it.

"Thunderbolt." Audino's hands crackled. A streak of electricity shot out, hitting Pidove. Pidove was immediately knocked out. I sent out Munna. "Take down!"

"Hypnosis!" Audino charged straight into the hypnosis waves. It fell asleep and hit the ground. "Psybeam!" Munna fired psybeam after psybeam at Audino.

"Wake up!" Lenora shouted. Audino stirred but didn't recover. It took about five hits to knock it out. Lenora sent out her Watchog.

"Hyper fang!" Watchog rushed at Munna.

"Hypnosis!" Watchog maneuvered around the wave, sinking its fangs into Munna. Munna was knocked out by one hit. I sent out Tepig. Tepig puffed some smoke from its nose.

"Knock it out, now!" Lenora demanded. Watchog's fangs started glowing again. It started running at Tepig.

"Keep it back, ember!" Tepig fired embers, slowing Watchog's charge. "Tackle!" Tepig charged.

"Slam!" Watchog met Tepigs charge, knocking it off course. Tepig spun in the air, landing on its side. "Again!"

"Ember!" Tepig fired more embers at Watchog, they seemed to have more effect, pushing it back. The door swung open.

"What are you doing?" Kenya shouted. I turned around. She was standing in the doorway, out of breath. Lenora's husband followed behind her.

"Kenya?" Bianca seemed confused.

"Hyper fang!" Lenora yelled.

"Flaming tackle!" Tepig shot embers, lighting itself on fire, and charged at Watchog. Tepig picked up speed, colliding with Watchog. Watchog flew through the air, landing behind Lenora. It didn't get back up. Lenora silently returned Watchog. Kenya walked over to me.

"What's going on?" I kept my eyes on Lenora. She covered her face with her hands.

"I-I think I won." I returned Tepig and started walking across the battlefield. "Lenora. Give it to me." I stopped in front of Lenora and held out my hand. Bianca walked over to Kenya and started talking with her, Lenora held up a poke ball.

"That thing is dangerous." I took the poke ball. "You've seen what it's capable of!" I turned away from her, staring at the poke ball.

"Andrew." Kenya crossed the battlefield, meeting me halfway. "Is that Druddigon?" I nodded. I handed her the poke ball. "W-why would you do that?" She lowered her head. "Why would you do that?" I looked past her at Bianca.

"Let out Druddigon."

"What?"

"Don't you dare!" Lenora pushed past me. Bianca and Lenora's father ran over. "Kenya, listen. That thing is violent. It can't be tamed." She grabbed Kenya's shoulders and shook her. "It's a waste of time, can't you understand?"

"Pokemon aren't stupid!" I yelled as loud as I could. Lenora went silent. She looked over at me. "That Druddigon. It's just confused."

"What do you know?" Lenora started for me.

"Kenya, let it out!" Lenora spun on her heels. Kenya threw Druddigon's poke ball. It soared over the arena, opening and releasing Druddigon by the entrance. It looked over at us.

"Hawes!" Lenora yelled. "Use Vanilluxe!" Her husband took out a poke ball. Druddigon turned to him.

"Wait!" Bianca stood in front of Hawes. He hesitated. Druddigon looked at Kenya. It grunted and started walking towards her.

"Kenya," Lenora warned. "Back up." I wanted to say something, my voice caught in my throat. Could we have been wrong about Druddigon? Kenya started walking towards Druddigon. "Kenya!"

"Lenora wait." Hawes put a hand on Lenora's shoulder. "Watch." Tears filled Kenya's eyes as she met Druddigon in the middle of the battlefield. Druddigon lowered its head.

"Druddigon. It's been so long." Kenya smiled. Druddigon grunted. "Mom isn't here right now," Druddigon grunted again. "I don't know if you understand, but she died." Druddigon sat down, pushing its head against Kenya. She hesitated, trembling. "She's not coming back," she whimpered, hugging Druddigon. Her whimper slowly turned into a whine. Soon she was full-on crying. I smiled at Bianca. She wiped her eyes and smiled back. Then I heard his voice.

You think I don't know that? His voice echoed in my head. I glanced between Bianca, Lenora, and Hawes to see if they were hearing it as well. They didn't seem to be responding. Of course, I do. They stayed together, crying, for a few minutes. Finally, Kenya returned Druddigon. She sat down on the battlefield. Hawes embraced Lenora.

"It's alright, Lenora." I looked over at her, letting out a breath. Bianca meandered over to me, repeatedly pausing and glancing at Kenya.

"What do we do now?" I shrugged. My mind was distracted by Druddigon's voice. "I'm glad I wasn't needed after all. I was really worried for a minute there." I remembered something similar happening with Tepig back in Striaton. Could I have been hearing things on two separate occasions?

"Andrew," Lenora pulled away from Hawes and approached me. "Just…Just take it." She handed me a badge. I considered denying her but didn't have the gall. Lenora walked over to Kenya, leaning down beside her. The two of them started talking. Hawes wiped his eyes.

"What a morning, wouldn't you say?" The ground rumbled, dust falling from the ceiling. "What was that?" The ground rumbled again. Kenya got up.

"The museum!" Lenora ran for the entrance. A person wearing a black outfit appeared in the doorway. They threw a poke ball, releasing a Bouffalant.

"Don't move!" He yelled. The Bouffalant stomped its foot threateningly.

"Who are you?" Lenora stepped in front of Kenya.

"I'm representing Neo Team Plasma." The man bowed dramatically. He spoke slowly, putting emphasis on each and every word. "I've been told to retrieve a certain artifact from this vile museum. But apparently, it isn't here. Chances are you know where it is." Bianca and I shared a glance.

"What are you after?"

"Information about a book." He started walking towards Lenora. Smoke started rolling through the entrance. "Written by the late Concordia."

"Concordia?" Hawes covered his mouth. The man looked over at him.

"I see you're familiar with the name."

"He doesn't know anything!" Lenora hissed. The smoke spread across the ground, reaching the man and passing him.

"But you do?" The man stopped in front of Lenora. She nodded. "With the recent passing of Anthea. Concordia's tome is our last chance of reaching him." No one said anything. The man frowned. "Take me to it." Lenora patted Kenya on the shoulder.

"Wait!" Hawes shouted. He sent out Vanilluxe. "Ice beam!" Vanilluxe fired a laser at the Bouffalant. The Bouffalant shrugged the laser off and charged at us.

"What are you doing?" Lenora raised her hands. "Stop!" Vanilluxe evaded Bouffalant's attacks, firing more ice beams at it. Tepig was my only pokemon that wasn't knocked out, but it was close enough that it would be useless in battle.

"Lenora!" Kenya yelled. The Neo plasma man was grabbing at Lenora. They were shouting at each other.

"Where is it?" He tried to restrain Lenora, she shoved him to the ground. He coughed, inhaling smoke.

"Vanilluxe, sheer cold!" Vanilluxe froze the Bouffalant solid. The man started backing away. Lenora and Kenya approached him. The three of us hurried over.

"You were so talkative before." Lenora grabbed him by his shirt. "What happened?" The man shuddered, trying to pull away.

"Lenora, we have to get upstairs!" Hawes insisted. Bianca hurried over to the door.

"I can't see anything, it's so smoky!" She backed away, coughing.

"Cover your mouth!" I yelled. Lenora hoisted the man up.

"You better return that Bouffalant." The man hesitantly obliged. We headed upstairs, the smoke getting thicker. When we made it to the museum, the smoke was dense and black. I could see glimpses of fire. The plasma guy laughed and immediately started violently coughing.

"Get back downstairs!" Hawes ordered. I pushed Bianca back into the stairway, pulling Kenya after us. Lenora and Hawes weren't far behind. Hawes shut the door and leaned against it.

"What about Vanilluxe?" Kenya asked.

"Do it!" Hawes yelled. The building rumbled. The shaking lasted for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. Hawes struggled to open the door. Lenora helped him force it open. The smoke slowly cleared out as we left the stairway. The floor was soft, the air was cold. Blinding sunlight filled the area. There was ice everywhere, the ceiling was gone.

"What did you do?" The plasma man looked around. Vanilluxe was floating a few feet in the air. I dug my foot into the snowy floor. Vanilluxe floated down to Hawes. He whispered something before returning it. Neither Lenora nor Hawes said anything else. They led us through the maze of collapsed walls and ice, finding the entrance. There was a layer of snow surrounding the perimeter of the museum. A small crowd of people was gathered outside. Lenora pushed the plasma man to the ground. I sat down, taking a long breath. Lenora was talking to the crowd, Hawes spoke to Bianca and me. I couldn't tell what either of them were saying. Kenya looked over at me, she looked past me at the remains of the museum. She smiled at me. I forced a small smile. My smile faded when I noticed a blue head in the crowd. Cheren.


	6. (Beginning) Have You Decided?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren is acting strange and the group encounters someone.

Cheren seemed off. He greeted Bianca and me as the crowd dispersed. Officer Jenny was talking with Lenora. She took the plasma man into custody. Kenya was speaking with Hawes. Bianca hugged Cheren.

"How are you two doing?" Cheren asked. Bianca shrugged.

"I'm doing fine," she said.

"Yeah. Same." I agreed. I wondered if Cheren was just now arriving in Nacrene city.

"Did you just get here?" Bianca spoke my mind. Cheren nodded.

"Yeah, I came from Castelia."

"We should get something to eat!" Bianca grabbed both of our arms. "There's a great restaurant!" Cheren thought about it.

"Sure. Why not." I looked over at Kenya, while the two of them made their plan. She was still talking with Hawes. Cheren and Bianca had already started walking off to the restaurant down the street.

"Andrew!" Bianca called out. "We'll wait for you two at the restaurant!" I crossed my arms, watching Kenya. Hawes patted her shoulder before walking over to Lenora. Kenya waved at me and headed over.

"So, what happens now?" Kenya asked. The question threw me off.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to this restaurant."

"I mean, us." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm going to Opelucid. What are you going to do?" She looked down.

"I don't know."

"Didn't you say you were going to Pinwheel forest?"

"Oh, yeah. That was a lie." I was at a loss.

"Well, why don't you come to the restaurant. We'll figure out everything else later." She nodded.

"How did you know?" Kenya asked as we started making our way to the restaurant. "About Druddigon." I scratched my head, thinking of an answer.

"It was obvious," I said. "You two are more similar than you think." Kenya smiled at Druddigon's poke ball. We arrived at the restaurant. Bianca and Cheren had found a table. Other than the two of them, the restaurant was nearly empty. I sat down next to Cheren. Kenya paused for a moment before sitting next to Kenya.

"Arent you… Kenya?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah." Kenya "That's me." Cheren frowned. Bianca nudged Kenya and whispered something to her. Kenya snickered.

"The waitress will be back in a bit," Cheren said. "You two should get something to eat."

"Have you beaten the Castelia gym?" I asked. Cheren nodded.

"Yup." He showed me his badge case. He had four badges.

"You beat the Nimbasa gym too?" Bianca leaned over the table. "Wow!" Cheren shrugged.

"What have you two been doing?" Cheren put up his case. "Aside from blowing up museums."

"That wasn't us!" Bianca insisted. Cheren chuckled dryly. The waitress showed up a few minutes later. She took our orders and went into the back. Someone else showed up at the restaurant after a while. An old man wearing a purple coat. He noticed us and walked over. The man stopped by our table, staring at us.

"Hi." Kenya was the first to speak. The man plucked at his mustache.

"The incident at the museum." His voice was low. "Was not associated with team plasma."

"That's not what that the guy said," I spoke up.

"No," Kenya said. "He said Neo plasma."

"What's the difference?"

"They do not follow our code."

"Who are you?" Bianca asked.

"I am Bronius, one of the seven sages of team plasma." He scratched his chin. "I suppose there are only five of us now." The waitress returned. Bronius stepped out of her way as she placed our plates on the table.

"How can I help you?" The waitress asked. Bronius didn't reply, he just walked out. I glanced over at Cheren. He was staring down at his plate, silent. He hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"Hey, Cheren." I nudged him. He blinked slowly before looking at me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." I didn't think much about Bronius. We left the restaurant around noon, heading to the pokemon center.

"Where are you headed?" Bianca asked Cheren.

"I think I'm going to Accumula," Cheren said.

"Why?" I asked. He shrugged. Bianca gave me a concerned look.

"I'll see you guys later," Cheren said when we arrived at the pokemon center. He walked away.

"Somethings wrong," Bianca said.

"I know." I crossed my arms. We went into the pokemon center. I got my pokemon healed. Bianca waited for me outside. "Have you decided what you want to do yet?" I asked Kenya. I asked her again as we walked out of the pokemon center. Bianca was holding her Snivy.

"You ready?" Bianca fed her Snivy some food.

"Yeah," I struggled with my bag for a moment, it was heavier than normal. I looked at Kenya. She smiled.

"Andrew, can I come with you?" She folded her arms, avoiding our eyes. "Can I go with you to Opelucid?"

"Sure. It's up to you, not me." She grinned.

"Wait for me!" She ran back into the pokemon center. Bianca nudged me.

"I think I know."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to be left behind. I won't fall behind." Snivy nuzzled Bianca. She punched me in the arm. "Y-you know what I mean?" I nodded, unsure what to say. "I remember when I met Cheren."

"Yeah?"

"He was out in the woods, messing with a Durant. He was trying to catch it without a pokemon of his own!" She chuckled at the thought. "He got all beat up. I had to drag him home. His mom was so mad."

"I wonder what he's doing." Why would he go back to Accumula? I thought hard about it. Bianca adjusted her hat, sighing.

"He'd get upset if we tried to ask him about it." I nodded. Kenya appeared at the pokemon center door.

I'm ready!"

"Don't you want to say bye to Lenora?" I suggested. Kenya scoffed.

"No way let's get out of here." I noticed the team plasma members standing beside the poke mart as we followed the road out of Nacrene. Bronius was standing among them. He met my eyes, frowning. Our trip into Pinwheel forest was uneventful. Bianca talked about how she caught Audino. I noticed a blonde man standing by a tree. He was wearing a lab coat. He seemed to be poking it with some kind of knife, he peeled a piece of the bark off the tree. He looked over at us as we walked by.

"Hey. Do you three have pokemon?"

"Let's ignore him," Kenya whispered.

"Yes," Bianca said without a thought.

"Would you mind handing them over?"


	7. (Beginning) Colress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colress messes with the group and Andrew sees something.

"Go away," Kenya said. Druddigon growled threateningly. The man with the lab coat returned his knocked out Klang. He scratched his head, his blue bang wiggling.

"Your Druddigon is very powerful." He approached Druddigon. Druddigon growled again. "I mean you no harm." Kenya got between them, pushing the guy away.

"Who do you think you are?" The guy backed up, raising his hands.

"My name is Colress." He smiled. He offered to shake Kenya's hand. She glared at him. I moved over to them. Bianca stayed back. "Oh, you look familiar." He looked me up and down.

"Hey Kenya, let's leave this guy alone." She nodded.

"I had a very good friend with green hair like yours." Colress put a hand on my head. I flinched, shuffling away from him.

"Hey!" Kenya got between us. Druddigon roared, responding to her anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Colress backed up. He stared past Kenya at me. "He's gone now."

"Let's go!" Kenya insisted. The three of us started walking away, continuing on the path. Druddigon followed closely behind. Colress maintained a distance behind us.

"He's still following us," Bianca said. She glanced back at him a few times. Snivy cooed at her.

"I should get Druddigon to beat him up," Kenya said. I thought about what he said about my hair. What an odd thing to say.

"Let's just ignore him," I said. Kenya grumbled.

"Look at that." Bianca gestured further down the path. A large tree had fallen onto the path.

"Hey Druddigon, can you move that?" Kenya asked. Druddigon grunted. Druddigon hoisted the three into the air. A Scolipede appeared from off the side of the trail. It moved quickly, ramming its body into Druddigon. Druddigon dropped the tree, stumbling backward. "Get it, Druddigon!" Kenya yelled. "Hurry!" Druddigon slashed at Scolipede.

"Watch out!" Bianca shouted. Scolipede twisted its body, hitting Kenya with its hind legs. Kenya flew back, rolling across the path. I ran to her side. Druddigon roared, grabbing the Scolipede. Kenya grunted as I helped her up.

"That thing sure is dangerous," Colress said. He walked past Kenya and me. Bianca encouraged Druddigon as it pummeled Scolipede. Another Scolipede appeared, followed by a wave of Venipede and Whirlipede. The second Scolipede pushed Druddigon into the brush. The rest of them following close behind.

"Wait!" Kenya stumbled, starting to run after them. She felt her head, wincing. She ran over to the fallen tree, Bianca and I on her heels. Druddigon was nowhere to be seen. "Druddigon!" I noticed a path of destroyed brush.

"Come on." The three of us followed the path. Colress continued to follow us. I let out Tepig. Kenya sent out Darumaka and Bianca sent out Audino. There was a knocked out Whirlipede on the ground. Colress threw a poke ball at it from behind us, capturing it.

"Why are you still following us?" Kenya asked. I looked further ahead, spotting Druddigon fighting off the Scolipedes. Colress shrugged his shoulders.

"Kenya, there's Druddigon." I nudged her.

"Druddigon!" Kenya ran towards Druddigon, Darumaka hopping after her. Bianca and Audino followed them. I glanced at Colress. He was fiddling with a needle. I heard Kenya and Bianca giving commands.

"What are you doing?" He let out the Whirlipede. He inserted the needle into Whirlipede. Whirlipede made a raspy noise. "W-what did you do?" Colress backed up, looking over at me.

"Be careful." The Whirlipede charged at me.

"Tepig!" Tepig jumped in front of me, getting knocked aside. Whirlipede hopped, midroll, slamming into me. The forest spun around me, the air leaving my lungs. I landed on my side, rolling. Whirlipede sped off, weaving between the trees. It circled back around, heading for me.

"It seems much faster," Colress commented.

"Tepig," I sputtered. "Flame charge!" Tepig ignited, meeting Whirlipede's charge. Whirlipede jumped over Tepig. It bounced off a tree and smashed into Tepig from the side.

"Perhaps it's more intelligent? Or more capable of complicated thought patterns?" Whirlipede was targeting Tepig now, running into it and circling for another attack. I sat up, holding my stomach.

"Ember! Protect yourself!" Tepig waited until the last moment, firing an ember at Whirlipede right before being steamrolled. The embers hit their mark. Whirlipede spun off course. "Flame charge!" Tepig ignited, attacking Whirlipede again. This was much more effective, knocking it out immediately. Tepig started to glow. I watched as the light faded. Pignite. Colress returned Whirlipede. I looked over at Kenya and Bianca. They were battling a swarm of Venipede and Whirlipede. The Scolipedes were both knocked out.

"What a shame. It didn't use any actual moves. Maybe because it's a wild pokemon?" Colress continued to mutter to himself. I regained my bearings and got up.

"What did you do to that Whirlipede?" Colress looked at me, seeming to remember I was there. His face softened.

"Where are you from?"

"Answer the question!" He sighed, taking out another poke ball.

"Do you believe in fate?" I was getting tired of him. He turned the poke ball in his hand, waiting. "Yes? No?"

"It doesn't matter." He chucked the poke ball at me, I caught it.

"Have you ever been to Lacunosa town?"

"Andrew!" Kenya and Bianca were running over to me.

"Get away from him!" Kenya yelled. Druddigon roared behind her. Colress disappeared into the nearby brush. I looked at the poke ball while Kenya threatened Colress. Bianca was complimenting Pignite. I released the pokemon inside. It was a Tirtuoga. "Oh? Did you just catch that?" Kenya asked. The Tirtuoga stared at me. I'd already decided to keep it.

It was like poison. It was Pignite's voice. That man poisoned the Whirlipede. I stared blankly at Tirtuoga and returned it. It happened again. Could everyone speak telepathically with their pokemon? I assumed I would've heard of something like that. I tried to reply, throw my thoughts at Pignite. Kenya and Bianca stared at me. Are you alright? That Whirlipede hit you pretty hard.

"I'm fine." Bianca returned Audino.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked. "You were staring at that tree for a while."

"It's a nice tree." I decided not to return Pignite. We made our way back to the path. I spotted Colress standing by a tree. He was speaking on an xtransceiver. I didn't call him out. Getting Kenya riled up again wasn't in our best interest. We followed the path all the way to Skyarrow bridge. I didn't say much as we crossed the bridge. Bianca pointed out a flock of Swanna and Ducklett. She tried to take a picture but they didn't show up on her camera. We stopped, enjoying the water view. Bianca took more pictures. Kenya leaned against the railing, yawning. The sun was still high in the sky.

What wonderful memories. My hair stood on end. I felt a strange chill. I looked over at Pignite. It wasn't Pignite's voice. It was different. My head throbbed. Kenya looked over her shoulder at me. Come to me. I will have them. The sky darkened. Kenya and Bianca didn't react to this. I stared blankly at the sky. It was there. The monster was standing over the water. I shrunk to my knees. Kenya and Bianca were both saying things. My head hit the pavement.


	8. (Beginning) The Thing I Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew recovers and plans to challenge the Castelia Gym.

I had vague memories of Bianca and Kenya carrying me, Pignite helped them. They carried me all the way to Castelia City. My mind wandered. They carried me into a pokemon center. Before I knew it, I was in bed. Pignite sat down on the floor by the bed. Kenya paced. Bianca was nowhere to be seen. I shivered, the blanket didn't warm me up at all.

Are you alright? Pignite's voice made me flinch. I rested my arm on my forehead. Kenya sat down, messing with her hair. I closed my eyes, drifting off. When I woke up, the chill was gone. I rolled out of the bed. Pignite jerked awake. Kenya was sleeping on the floor. I smiled at Pignite and nudged Kenya with my foot. She groaned, rolling over. I got up and led Pignite out of the pokemon center. We wandered around the quiet Castelia streets. We ended up on one of the docks. I sat down, stifling a yawn. Pignite gazed out to the bay.

"I wonder if I can talk to all of you," I said. Pignite turned to me. The thought seemed stupid in retrospect. I let out my other pokemon, one by one. Pidove, Munna, Pansage, and Tirtuoga. We chatted amongst ourselves for a while. It was around 4 am when I returned to the pokemon center. Kenya was standing outside, looking around. "You good?" I called out.

"Where have you been?" She ran to meet me.

"Just walking around."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess." I thought about the thing I saw on Skyarrow bridge. It must've been a pokemon. I couldn't help but think of it as something else. It didn't look particularly horrible. The feeling it gave me was different. Id seen powerful pokemon but the feeling that thing instilled in me. It was more than fear. It felt like an insatiable desire, a hunger. I felt the familiar chill under my skin. Kenya nudged me.

"Come on." We returned to our room. I offered to swap places with Kenya but she stubbornly refused. She was asleep on the floor in minutes. I fiddled with my bag. I pulled some clothes out and spare poke balls. I was organizing potions when I saw it at the bottom of the bag. A ball. A translucent ball about twice the size of my fist. I tapped it, it was hard as a rock. I picked it up, the surface was cold. It felt strangely familiar. I stared into it, despite it being translucent, I couldn't see through it. I focused, leaning forward. Its face appeared, yellow eyes shining. Kenya shook me. "What are you doing?" I dropped the ball, wiping my eyes. I had been crying. "You've been holding that ball for like ten minutes." I looked down at the ball. "Andrew?" I tossed the ball into my bag.

"I'm good. Just dozed off for a minute." Kenya furrowed her brow.

"You looked awake to me." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Bianca?" I asked. Kenya tapped her chin.

"In her room probably. She doesn't seem like the early morning type." She paused to yawn. "Frankly, neither am I."

"Why don't you have a room?" I started packing my things. I tried not to look at the ball. Whatever it was, it felt important. I thought about asking Juniper or possibly Lenora about it. Kenya shrugged.

"Well. I was worried about you of course! You passed out and it was scary!" I pulled my bag onto my shoulders and forced a smile.

"I appreciate it." I got up. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess," I called Bianca's xtransceiver as we walked out of the pokemon center. She picked up but the screen was blurry.

"Hey, Andrew!" I barely heard her voice over the winds. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," I said. The Castelia streets were packed. I tried to remember where the gym was as we navigated the crowd.

"What? Hold on! I gotta go!" Bianca hung up. It took us about an hour to find the gym. We ended up getting advice from a woman. She had reddish hair. She wore a strange blue outfit.

"This is it!" She exclaimed. A few people were standing outside of the gym. The woman walked away without another word.

"Hey, it's Skyla!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Kenya and I watched her disappear into the crowd.

"Isn't she a gym leader?" Kenya asked.

"I guess." I walked up to the gym, ignoring the strange looks from the other people standing around. I pulled on the door. It was locked.

"You have to wait your turn." The guy standing closest to the door said.

"Uh, alright then." We maneuvered around outside the group of people waiting. After a few minutes, Kenya started to grumble.

"Do we really have to wait for all these people? Most of them are gonna lose anyway!" The other trainers gave us foul looks... Kenya hadn't bothered to whisper her opinion. I crossed my arms and didn't bother to say anything. I didn't feel up to much of anything today. It was ten minutes later when the door opened. A girl walked out with a big grin on her face. She ran off into the crowd. A tall blonde man peeked out.

"Who would like to go next?"

"Us!" Kenya immediately shouted. The other trainers started yelling about who came first and how Kenya and I were the last ones to show up. The man seemed disinterested. He pointed at a guy standing to his left.

"Why don't you come in." The guy closest to the door stepped forward.

"Sir! I was here before him!" The gym leader wiped his forehead.

"Why didn't you say so. You come on then."

"Actually, I was here before him!" Kenya shouted.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so. You—"

"She's lying!" The guy in the front turned to Kenya. The gym leader didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'll let you all figure this out." He closed the door. Most of the other trainers groaned. Kenya laughed. I was tired of this.

"Why don't we just battle and let that decide," Kenya walked over to the guy in the front. "If you win, you go first. If I win, he goes." She gestured over to me.

"Fine then."

"What about us?" One of the other trainers asked.

"Forget you!" Kenya hissed. The shouting started up again. I watched silently. The image of that thing appeared in my mind again. My bag seemed heavier. I felt a cold sweat. My breath caught. Kenya looked over at me, worry plain on her face. Somehow, I knew its name. As if it was placed in my head. Kyurem.


	9. (Beginning) The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Kenya travel to the Desert Resort to find Bianca.

It was about an hour before we got into the gym. Burgh wanted me to go by myself. My mind was beyond distracted. I could hardly focus on putting one foot in front of the other. The name bounced around in my head. Kyurem, I'd never heard of a pokemon named Kyurem. I'd checked the Pokedex. I'd tried to get ahold of Bianca to no avail. Burgh led me to a battlefield. I sent out Pignite without a thought, Burgh sent out his pokemon. He started giving orders.

"Pignite. Take it out." I don't remember much of the battle. We won. I didn't remember leaving, either. I remember seeing Burgh, holding the badge. His face was… upsetting. Kenya was waiting for me outside. I walked past her. We maneuvered through the busy streets, making our way north. It took us a few minutes to get to the exit. We headed out onto Route 4. We walked for half an hour through the sandy road. I kept trying to call Bianca. The winds started picking up.

"Give me your hand!" Kenya shouted, reaching out to me. I took her hand. We walked close together as we continued forward. I noticed a cliffside. I gestured to it. Kenya was covering her eyes. I pulled her in the direction of it. There was a road beside the cliff and an overpass above it. The winds started dying down as we continued along the route. The road led to a large open sandy area.

"You think she's here?" I wondered out loud. I noticed a man standing by the edge of the area. I walked over to him.

"Hello there." The man smiled. Kenya wiped her eyes.

"Have you seen a blonde girl with a green hat?" I asked. He thought about it.

"I believe so."

"When?"

"She came through a while ago. But she shouldn't be here. Neither should you."

"Why not?" I crossed my arms.

"He's mourning today." The man gestured past us. Another man was standing towards the middle of the area. He had long orange hair.

"Hey, isn't that?" Kenya squinted to get a better look. I started walking towards him.

"It's Alder, the champion," I said. I walked over to him, Kenya, on my heels. He looked up as I got close.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me, champion, sir."

"I'm not in the mood to give autographs; please leave me be." He spoke sternly.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. "A friend of mine came through here and Were looking for her." He thought about it for a moment before waving me off.

"I didn't see anybody." Kenya made a sour face. I tried it again.

"She has blonde hair, and she was probably wearing a green hat," I noticed another man walking. He was near a set of statues.

"The ruins." Alder got up; he wiped his eyes. "She went into the ruins." He gestured to the statues.

"Thanks." Kenya and I made our way over.

"I'll show you." Alder followed us. Kenya got close to me, whispering.

"Why's he following us?" I shrugged. Cheren would likely kill to be in this situation. The other man was examining the statues as we walked over. He was dressed similarly to the plasma guy that attacked the Nimbasa museum. Alder led us down a flight of stairs between the statues.

"Do you come here often?" Kenya asked. Alder sighed. He led us through several torchlit corridors. It wasn't until we found ourselves back at the stairs that I started to worry.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Please stop talking." Alder rubbed his temple. He glanced up at the stairs. The other man was making his way down.

"It's been a while, Alder," The man said. Kenya and I shared a glance. The man stopped halfway down the stairs. "What is it?"

"Zinzolin," Alder held up a pokeball.

"Oh. No. I'm not going to try to battle you." Zinzolin said. "Our king is likely the only one who can match you. Even with your missing ally." Alder scowled, putting the Pokeball away.

"How many of you are there?" He asked.

"Just me for the moment. I didn't come here to see you, though. Honest." Zinzolin folded his arms, smiling.

"Plasma has been disbanded," Alder said. "What could you possibly after?"

"Disbanded? No. Divided." Zinzolin continued down the stairs. "There was a great purge in our family. After that trainer defeated N, our hearts were tested." He placed a hand on his chest. "We were forced to shed our skin. Those who remain are only the most loyal to the cause."

"Zekrom and Reshiram are gone." Alder stepped forward to meet Zinolin. "Kyurem is too weakened to be of any use to you." Zinzolin shook his head.

"The fate Zekrom and Reshiram shared was truly unfortunate."

"Hey!" Bianca yelled. She appeared at the end of the corridor. Someone was with her, Nathan.


	10. (Distance) The Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca finds an egg.

Bianca picked up Snivy. The two of them had been wandering around the cave for at least an hour now. She sat down against the wall, looking at her xtransceiver. She had no signal in the cave. She ended up dozing off. She jerked up, dropping her hat.

"Oh, I'm more tired than I thought," she said through a chuckle. Snivy stared at her and yawned. "I guess we're both pretty tired, huh." She noticed a flash of light further down the corridor. She got up and followed it. The hall ended in a large cavern. There were four vases on stands, and between them was an egg. Bianca snapped a picture and approached it. Snivy trembled. Behind the egg was a wall carving depicting some kind of pokemon. Bianca got a picture of it and inspected the egg. She set down Snivy and picked it up. "I-it sure is heavy!" Bianca stumbled around, squealing. Snivy ran in circles around her, freaking out.

"Be careful!" Someone yelled. She froze. The guy was standing at the entrance. He had short green hair. Bianca recognized him. She carefully set the egg down.

"Aren't you Andrew's brother?"

"Bianca?"

"Hey! It's been a while." The two of them chatted for a while. Bianca didn't know much about him, but she remembered him pretty well. She picked up the egg again.

"Where'd you get that?" Andrew's brother asked.

"I just found it," Bianca said between grunts. She thought for a moment and set the egg down. She let out her Audino. Audino picked up the egg without a thought. Snivy hopped into Bianca's arms.

"You've got yourself a motley crew," Andrew said with a chuckle.

"What?" Bianca smacked his arm. "That's a mean thing to say."

"I meant it as a compliment!" He insisted. "Anyway, I can show you the way out of here if you want." So he did. They made their way all the way back to the entrance. But something was happening there.

"Bianca!" Andrew looked past the champion, waving his arms.

"Oh, Andrew is out here too," Andrew's brother said. "Is that Alder?" Alder looked over at them.

"Hey!" Alder yelled. "Put that egg back where you found it. It doesn't belong to you!" Alder started marching over to Bianca. A man standing on the stairs let out a Cryogonal. Kenya let out Druddigon. Andrew sent out Pignite.

"Sheer cold!" Druddigon was frozen solid. Kenya screamed, trying to heal Druddigon. Pignite attacked the Cryogonal. Alder was paying the fight no mind. He approached Bianca. Nathan pushed past him.

"Hey, somethings happening," Bianca backed up.

"Give me the egg," Alder warned. "It doesn't belong to you."

"I found it, finders keepers!" Audino hid behind Bianca. Snivy growled at Alder.

"It's mine!" Alder tried to reach past Bianca.

"Back off!" Bianca shoved him away. Alder stumbled back, falling over. "Um. Are you okay?" The battle was over at the entrance. Andrew was talking with his brother. Kenya had healed her Druddigon. The weird guy had left. Alder whimpered. "Hey, aren't you, uh."

"Bianca," Andrew walked over. "What did you do?"

"I stole his egg, I guess." Alder was crying.

"Well, give it back!" Andrew said. Bianca hesitated. Kenya and Andrew's brother looked over.

"I can't." Bianca backed up.

"You can't just steal it!"

"It's not yours!" Bianca said. Andrew groaned. Alder started to regain his composure. Bianca and Audino walked past him.

"I'm so sorry, mister champion, I'll talk some sense into her." Andrew insisted. Alder wiped his eyes.

"It's been so long," he said quietly. "Volcarona." Bianca stopped. He started to laugh. Andrew backed up. Bianca turned around. Alder's laugh grew louder and louder until it suddenly stopped. "I really am losing it." He grinned at Andrew and walked over to Bianca. "That egg was very precious to me. It belonged to my late friend, Volcarona."

"I can keep it?" Bianca's face lit up. Alder frowned. The egg trembled.

"I suppose so."

"Sir!" Andrew cut in. "Please don't encourage her bad habits."

"It's fine." Alder patted Andrew on the shoulder. He nodded at Bianca and disappeared deeper into the corridor. Andrew and Bianca shared a look.

"You're a monster," Andrew said.

"Hey, that's mean." Bianca's smile grew. The two of them returned to Kenya and Andrew's brother.


	11. (Distance) Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan travels with the group to Nimbasa and Elesa is planning something.

I was the only one upset with Bianca. Kenya and Nathan both thought she was entirely in the right. The four of us made our way back onto Route 4. The winds had mostly calmed down.

"He left the egg in a cave," Nathan said. "He wasn't using it."

"Yeah, besides, Bianca's gonna take great care of it," Kenya added. Bianca beamed.

"Have you been battling the gyms?" Nathan asked. I nodded.

"I'm planning on battling Drayden," I said. "Nimbasa is next. Nathan nodded.

"I see." Kenya nudged Nathan. It wasn't long before we arrived in Nimbasa city. The city was bustling. "This way," Nathan said. He led us to the amusement park.

"Wow. I want to ride on that!" Bianca pointed at the Ferris wheel. "Kenya, you want to come with?" Kenya thought about it.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Bianca pulled Kenya by her wrist, charging through the crowd.

"There's the gym," Nathan pointed to a building next to the Ferris wheel. "How have you been?"

"I'm good." He pulled me into a side hug.

"Mom would be proud of you." I pulled away. "You should sign up for the tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah, it's starting in a few weeks. Drayden might even be there." He smiled and left the park. I headed to the gym and walked inside. It was some kind of auditorium; the seats were empty. A woman, Elesa, was standing on the stage. She was talking to a few people.

"That's too far off!" A guy yelled. "You can't make us wait that long!"

"I can do what I want," Elesa said. I took the steps onto the stage.

"Another one?" Elesa sighed. "I assume you didn't read the sign by the door."

"I didn't," I admitted. Elesa rolled her eyes.

"As I've told them. I will not be accepting challenges until the tournament." She scolded us for a few more minutes. I ended up signing up for the tournament. Elesa gave everyone a pamphlet on the rules. Bianca and Kenya appeared at the door. Elesa groaned at the sight of them. I walked over. The other trainers started leaving.

"I can't battle her," I explained to them. "She won't battle anyone until after the tournament."

"Tournament?" Kenya smiled. "A battle tournament?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, gym lady! I want to sign up too!" Kenya yelled. "Bianca, you should join too!"

"I'm not much of a battler," Bianca said. "Well, why not." They signed up and received their pamphlets. We found a bench outside and started reading. The tournament would be triple battles. The winner received an endorsement from Alder.

"What's an endorsement from Alder mean?" Bianca asked. "He's gonna give money? That guy looked broke."

"Basically, he gives you his support," I explained. "I'm not really interested in it, to be honest."

"Well, it could make Drayden more willing to battle you," Kenya suggested, turning her pamphlet over. I got up, stretching.

"But that's weeks from now. Might as well go to Driftveil."

"Can't we stay the night here first?" Kenya asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Bianca groaned. Her Audino yawned. I almost made a comment that they didn't have to follow me.

"I'm pretty tired, too," I lied. The three of us got rooms at the pokemon center. Kenya didn't sleep on the floor in my room this time. I made sure she got her own room. I let out my pokemon in the room and let them roam the room. The translucent orb was still in my bag. I stared at it for a moment before tossing my bag onto the floor. I lay down, closing my eyes. The next morning we set out onto Route 5.


	12. (Distance) What Are You After?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren challenges Clay and is still acting strange.

"I have to catch another pokemon," Kenya said.

"Maybe you can find one on Route 6," Bianca suggested. We'd just arrived in Driftveil city. I noticed the gym immediately and started making my way to it.

"I'm gonna fight the gym," I said.

"I'm coming with," Kenya said. We headed to the gym. Cheren was already battling Clay inside.

"Razor shell!" Dewott charged across the battlefield, slashing at Krokorok. Krokorok backed up, taking the hits. "Keep up the pressure! Water pulse!" The blast of water knocked Krokorok back.

"Get up!" Clay ordered. Krokorok stumbled back, falling over. "I said, get up!"

"Another razor shell!" Cheren yelled. Dewott lunged forward, raising its shell.

"Payback!" Krokorok spun, whipping its tail at Dewott's feet. Dewott tripped. "Dig!" Krokorok burrowed underground.

"They're really going at it," Kenya said.

"You can do it!" Bianca yelled. Cheren looked over at us. Bianca and I waved at him.

"Now!" Clay shouted.

"Jump!" Cheren spun back towards the battlefield. Dewott hopped, the ground under its feet erupting. Krokorok lunged out after it. "Water pulse!" The blast knocked Krokorok out. Dewott landed by the hole, panting. Clay returned Krokorok.

"How many pokemon do ya have left?" Clay asked.

"Dewott," Cheren said that. "My last one." Clay sent out an Excadrill.

"You think your Dewott can handle this?" The Excadrill growled. Dewott brandished its shells.

"Looks like she's not backing down," Cheren smirked. Clay adjusted his hat and crossed his arms.

"Excadrill, use hone claws." Excadrill rubbed its claws against each other. "Dig!" Excadrill hopped and burrowed into the ground.

"Heads up!" Cheren yelled. "Get ready to jump!" Dewott looked back and forth anxiously.

"That won't work again," Clay said. The ground split under Dewott; it jumped. "Rock slide!" A volley of rocks and stones flew out of the hole; Dewott attempted to deflect them with its shells but took the brunt of the damage.

"Water pulse!" Excadrill was too fast, lunging out of the hole and evading the blast. Dewott landed on its side. "Can you keep going?" Cheren asked. Dewott winced, struggling to get up.

"Your Dewott doesn't know when to give up," Clay said. Cheren set his jaw. He was trembling.

"Oh no," Bianca covered her mouth.

"Excadrill, drill run."

"It's done!" Cheren shouted. He returned Dewott. He turned away from Clay and walked towards us. He pushed past Bianca and Me before leaving the gym. Clay returned Excadrill with a sigh. Bianca glanced between me and the door.

"Um. I'll be back!" She ran outside, Audino rushing behind her. I shared a look with Kenya before approaching Clay.

"Let me heal my pokemon, and I'll be right up to battle ya," Clay said as he walked over to a desk.

"No problem," I said.

"That boy, a friend of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah." He shook his head.

"Third time today. He's got strong pokemon."

"Apparently not strong enough," Kenya muttered; I elbowed her. I wondered if Cheren was aware of the Nimbasa tournament. Clay finished healing his pokemon.

"Which one of yous goin first?"

"Me." I took my place on the battlefield. He sent out a Palpatoad. I sent out Pansage. Despite attempting to maintain a type advantage throughout the battle, he still ended up winning. I decided not to try again today. We left the gym. I noticed Cheren and Bianca on a bench nearby. Audino was pacing behind the bench.

"That Excadrill is really strong," Kenya said as we walked over.

"I think I could've beaten it with Pignite if it wasn't knocked out by Krokorok," I started thinking about it. "Pignite has a weakness to ground type attacks, though. It might have to be Pansage."

"You battled him?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah. I lost." He got up.

"Pokemon center." He walked off. The three of us followed him to the pokemon center. I noticed a few team plasma members standing outside. We went inside and got our pokemon healed. Once they were healed, Cheren led me to the outside battlefield.

"Do you want to battle?" I crossed my arms. Kenya caught up with us. Bianca was getting her egg checked out inside.

"Are you guys gonna battle?" Kenya asked. Cheren took his place on the field.

"Cheren," I hesitantly walked onto the field. "You could at least talk to me." He sent out an Archen.

"Come on already." His Archen looked nervously up at him. I sent out Tirtuoga. "Quick attack!" Archen lunged at Tirtuoga.

"Take it," I said. Tirtuoga braced itself, taking the hit. Archen backed off, unsure of what to do.

"Again!" Cheren yelled.

"What are you trying to accomplish like that?" I asked. "Just switch to another pokemon." Cheren paused for a moment and returned Archen. He sent out a Zebstrika.

"Thunderbolt!" The bolt of lightning knocked Tirtuoga out instantly. I silently returned it. My mind was spinning. Something wasn't right. I looked over at Kenya; she shrugged her shoulders. "Hurry up!" Cheren yelled. I sent out Pansage.

"Vine whip!" Pansage attacked with vines. Zebstrika shrugged them off.

"Flame charge!" Zebstrika erupted in flames, rushing at Pansage.

"Get out of the way!" Pansage somersaulted out of Zebstrika's path. "Keep your distance, seed bomb!" Pansage hopped around, firing seeds at Zebstrika. The seeds were dissolved by Zebstrika's flames.

"Keep up the attack!" Cheren ordered. "Chase it down!" Pansage was more agile than Zebstrika. It was close, but Pansage managed to keep out of its path. Zebstrika was getting faster with each charge, though. I really didn't have an answer for Zebstrika. Pignite was the best bet. I returned Pansage and paused. A group of people had gathered by the battlefield. Cheren noticed at the same time. Kenya was on the ground.

"Get them!" A Musharna floated at the front of the crowd. My head grew warm, my muscles grew weak. I collapsed.


	13. (Distance) Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Andrew work together.

Kenya woke up. She rolled over on the ground, slowly remembering what happened. She sat up. Something wet ran across her face. She jumped, backing up. Zebstrika was standing over her. Cheren's Zebstrika.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked. She was standing a few feet away. Audino was with her, holding the egg.

"Where's Andrew?" Kenya looked between Bianca and the Zebstrika. "He was battling the blueberry." Bianca looked around.

"I don't know. Come on, get up." Bianca pulled Kenya onto her feet. It was nearly sundown.

"How long has it been?" Kenya wiped her brow. She remembered the Musharna. "That pokemon. It put me to sleep. It must have kidnapped them!" The Zebstrika stomped its foot.

"What pokemon?" Bianca asked.

"We have to find them!" Kenya started running. The Zebstrika chased after her. Kenya tripped and fell.

"Be careful!" Bianca ran after her. Audino took a deep breath before following them.

Cheren was already awake when I got up. We were in a forest. Cheren was sitting against a tree. I could hardly see him in the dark.

"Cheren. What's going on?" He looked over at me.

"These guys knocked us out with that Musharna. They left us here."

"Where are we?" I sat up.

"I don't know. I assume somewhere near Driftveil."

"Hello there." A few team plasma members approached us. Cheren and I got to our feet. They paused. There were four of them.

"We mean you no harm," one of the men said. "Were just trying to get away from the—" A roar cut him off. They flinched.

"What is that?" Cheren grabbed a Pokeball. The ground shook. I saw the form of something moving between the trees.

"Run!" The team plasma group scattered. A Seismitoad knocked down one of the trees and roared again. Cheren sent out a Scraggy. I sent out Pansage. The Seismitoad charged us.

"Seed bomb!" Pansage fired a volley of seeds, pushing Seismitoad back.

"High jump kick!" Scraggy leaped, kicking Seismitoad in the head. Seismitoad staggered backward. Scraggy landed on its back. Seismitoad recovered fast, kicking Scraggy into a tree.

"Pansage, seed bomb again!" Pansage fired again, but it had less effect this time. Seismitoad charged again.

"Scraggy, get down!" Cheren yelled. I pushed Cheren out of the way; Seismitoad charged past us, toppling several trees.

"Pay attention!" I yelled, helping Cheren up. "Pansage! Vine whip!" Pansage attacked Seismitoad's legs, knocking it off balance. Cheren checked the three Scraggy flew into. Seismitoad repeatedly stomped, ripping Pansage's vines. I sent out Munna. "Hypnosis, Pansage, keep the vines coming!" Pansage continued entangling Seismitoad. Munna put it to sleep. Seismitoad fell limp. I sat down. Munna and Pansage returned to me. Cheren sat down behind me. The plasma people were nowhere to be seen.

"My pokemon are so weak." Cheren put his head in his hands. "I barely beat Burgh. I didn't even get a chance to fight Elesa. Lucky me. I can't beat her. Most of my team is weak against electricity." I didn't say anything. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Cheren—"

"Well, I'll be!" A voice came from nearby. "You beat my Seismitoad!" A man appeared in the brush. "You guys are a lot tougher than you look." The team plasma members slowly started returning.

"Please let us go," one of them begged.

"We haven't done anything!"

"No." The man scowled. "I won't let you go." I got up. He returned Seismitoad.

"What's this about?" I asked. The man smiled, shining a flashlight on me.

"It's about you two showing these losers the power of pokemon!" The man exclaimed. "Show them your bond, show them your burning spirit. They think you should give up your pokemon. They think you're mistreating them!" I glanced between the team plasma members. Cheren was silent. The guy seemed disappointed with our lack of a response. He sent out a Zoroark. "This better work." He injected something into the Zoroark's back.

"Hey!" I started walking towards him. "What are you—" The Zoroark attacked, headbutting me. The trees spun around me, I landed on my back. Pansage and Munna hurried to my defense. The Zoroark went after the plasma people. They scattered again. Cheren helped me up without a word.

"We should help those plasma guys," He said. I nodded. I returned Munna. Cheren sent out Dewott.


	14. (Distance) Incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren's pokemon stand strong and Bronius returns.

The Zoroark was fast. Dewott tried to distract it, but it was intent on chasing down the plasma members. It rushed past me again.

"Pansage, trip it!" Pansage swung a vine, catching Zoroark's leg. Zoroark tumbled but recovered almost instantly. It grabbed the vine and yanked Pansage to it. It slashed at Pansage several times.

"Razor shell!" Dewott lunged at Zoroark. It grabbed Pansage and threw it in Dewott's path. Dewott pushed past Pansage and swung its shells at Zoroark. Zoroark knocked the shells away and bit Dewott. I sent out Pignite.

"Flame charge!" Pignite engulfed in flames, rushing at Zoroark. Zoroark pushed Dewott away and met Pignites charge. Pignite knocked Zoroark into the air. It twirled in the air, landing in a tree. I returned Pansage. The Zoroark was focused on us now.

"We have to keep it still," Cheren said. "Water pulse!" Dewott fired the blast of water at Zoroark. It dropped out of the tree, charging.

"Pignite, protect Dewott!" Pignite got in the way, raising its arms. Dewott fired Water pulses at Zoroark. It kept evading them. It grabbed Pignite and started scratching it up.

"Cheren, now!"

"Water pulse!" Zoroark jumped off of Pignite, tumbling across the ground. The water pulse hit Pignite, knocking it out. Zoroark regained its footing and rushed at Dewott. I scrambled for another Pokeball. Zoroark slashed Dewott. Dewott collapsed. I sent out Pidove. Zoroark was going for Cheren.

"Steel wing! Protect Cheren!" Pidove moved like a blur, striking at Zoroark's head. Zoroark stopped, waving its arms at Pidove.

"Cheren, hurry, send another pokemon!" I shouted at him as I returned Pignite.

"I don't have anymore," Cheren said. "Just the useless Archen." Zoroark leaped at Pidove. Pidove flew above the treeline to get out of its reach.

"Cheren, hurry!" Pidove went for another attack, Zoroark grabbed it and threw it into a tree. Pidove collapsed, but it wasn't knocked out. Zoroark was moving faster than ever. It rushed at Cheren. Archen appeared in front of him, taking the hits. Pidove swooped in, slamming into Zoroark. Archen fell to the ground. I sent out Munna.

"Be careful, Munna, try to put it to sleep." Zoroark stumbled backward. The damage was starting to take effect. Pidove circled around for another attack. Munna used hypnosis. Zoroark turned to Munna, growling. Pidove attacked its head with a steel wing. Zoroark spun around, its movements slowing. "Pidove, keep it up!" Pidove chirped, starting to glow. Cheren picked up Archen. Zoroark slumped over. Sleeping. Pidove evolved into Tranquil.

"Your bond with your pokemon is incredible!" The man yelled. "Don't you see? Plasma idiots!" Tranquil landed on the ground beside me.

"What did you do to that Zoroark?" I asked. I started towards him. The team plasma people appeared again. They gathered between Cheren and me. The guy frowned.

"It'll be alright," he said. "It's only temporary."

"That's incorrect." Bronius walked up beside him. "That serum is a permanent scar on that pokemon."

"W-what?"

"While it receives a boost in strength and stamina, it cannot be controlled. Moreover, it doesn't have the presence of mind to perform any moves. The boost is only temporary. Once it wears out, that poor pokemon will be a husk of its former self." The man looked over at Zoroark. Bronius walked past him. "It was created by a former friend of mine, Colress." He approached the Zoroark, softly stroking its fur. The other team plasma members circled around him. "The audacity you must have. To preach about the bond between Pokemon and trainer while putting your own pokemon through this kind of torture." Bronius balled his fist. "You and your gang are truly scum."

"You shut your mouth!" The guy yelled.

"Cheren! Andrew" A Zebstrika rushed past The guy, running over to Cheren. Cheren smiled. Kenya and Bianca weren't far behind.

"Andrew!" Kenya waved her arms at me. The guy returned his Zoroark and ran off. Bronius spoke with the other plasma members. I remembered what Zinzolin said about the purge amongst team plasma. And what Bronius said in Nacrene.

"Are you guys, alright?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I looked over at Cheren. He'd returned Archen and Zebstrika. He started to walk away. Bianca didn't say anything. Kenya glanced between Cheren and me. I returned Tranquil and Munna. Audino hobbled over to us, still carrying the egg.

"Andrew is your name, correct?" Bronius approached the three of us. I nodded. "And you two are?"

"I'm Bianca." Bianca beamed. "This is Kenya." Kenya waved.

"I am Bronius. I do believe we've met."


	15. (Distance) A Chill and A Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronius sheds light on Team Plasma's situation, Bianca shares her thoughts.

Bronius sat down on a large root. The other team plasma members stood behind him. Bianca sat near him. Kenya and I hung back, watching.

"It's unfortunate what they're doing," Bronius said. "They desire power above all else."

"Why would someone do something like that to their pokemon?" Bianca asked. "It looked like it was in so much pain." Bronius nodded.

"It only grants a marginal boost in physical strength. The affected pokemon acts wildly and cannot be controlled. After a certain amount of time, it will revert to a weakened state." He placed a hand on his forehead. "It's the weapon of cowards. They have abandoned their ideals in the pursuit of power. Our lord would have been disgusted by the sight of it." Bianca glanced at Kenya and me over her shoulder.

"That's horrible," She said.

"The true members of team plasma do not condone such torment of pokemon." Bronius stood up. "I must be on my way." They left. Bianca sighed. The three of us returned to Driftveil city. We got something to eat and set ourselves up at the pokemon center for the rest of the night. I got up early the next morning. I sat up in the bed, stretching. I felt a chill. I bundled up under the covers. It didn't help. The cold seemed to be deep within me. I hugged myself, shivering. A weight pressed on me. The weight grew. I tried to get up. There was a voice, barely audible. It was close to me. I suddenly sat up, panting. The chill wasn't gone. I left the pokemon center. Wandering around Driftveil. The sun wasn't up yet. I remembered the figurine Juniper gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked it over. I turned on my Xtransceiver and called Juniper. Surprisingly, she picked up.

"Andrew? Hello there." Her smiling face appeared on the screen. She was in her lab. She had dark rings under her eyes.

"Hi, professor."

"You're certainly up early. What can I do you for?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something. About my mom." She frowned.

"What is it?"

"Did you know her well?" Juniper moved, taking a seat.

"Not exactly."

"I see." I sat down on a bench under a streetlight. She yawned.

"Where are you?"

"Driftveil." She stared at me for a moment.

"Andrew. Is there anything you want to tell me?" I hesitated, thinking about the experience in the room. Her green eyes met mine.

"Are you talking to someone?" Bianca's voice came from behind me. "Oh, Professor Juniper! Hi!" She leaned over me and waved at Juniper. Juniper smiled. "You look so tired, professor." Juniper laughed.

"I suppose." Juniper wiped her eyes. Bianca came around the bench and sat down. Audino was standing by the bench, holding the egg. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Andrew." She gave me a stern look. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." She hung up. Bianca leaned back against the bench, stretching.

"What are you doing out this early?" I asked.

"I just got back from Route 6," Bianca said. "I've been training my pokemon." I nodded. "Nurse Joy said this egg is very close to actually hatching."

"What kind of pokemon do you think it'll be?"

"I don't know. But I can't wait to see it." She grinned at me. "Well? What's your excuse?"

"My what?"

"What are you doing out here this early?" She crossed her arms.

"I guess I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? About what?"

"I-its nothing serious," I quickly corrected. "Just got woken up, is all." Bianca's smile faded.

"You and Cheren really are like brothers," she said. "You're more alike than you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"You just—" She paused. "Just stay safe, alright?" She pulled me into a hug. "I care about both of you. But I can't keep falling behind anymore." She got up. "I'll see you and Kenya later, alright?"

"Where are you going?" She fidgeted with her hat, avoiding my eyes.

"I've decided to challenge the Pokemon League." She tapped her chin. "I'm heading back to Striaton to start there. Then my real journey will actually begin!" She grinned at me and took off her hat.

"What? Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Of course." She set the hat on my head, forcing the front down over my eyes.

"Hey!" I leaned back, fixing the hat on my head. "I don't want—"

"You never did tell me why you wanted to battle Drayden, you know?" Bianca said. Her face softened, she tugged at the hem of her shirt. Her smile vanished. "I think Cheren knows." I thought about it. "I wish you could be more… open. But that's okay!" She roughly patted my head a few times. I winced. "I think I understand. At least a little bit." I went to take the hat off. Bianca pushed my hand away.

"Keep it safe for me. I'll take it when I'm a better trainer." With that, she left. I watched her and Audino disappear down the street. I was left alone: with a chill, a hat, and my troubled thoughts.


	16. (Distance) Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenya and Andrew hang out in Nimbasa.

Kenya and I crossed the Driftveil Drawbridge together. It was a chilly morning. Fog rested in the air. A few other trainers were traveling on the bridge as well. Darumaka was out of its Pokeball, trotting beside Kenya. I thought about Bianca. Her face before she left. Her eyes.

I wish you could be more open.

Kenya yawned. She took a bite out of a protein bar. I adjusted Bianca's hat on my head.

"So." Kenya crumpled up the protein bar wrapper and stuffed it in her pocket. I didn't question the action. "Since you don't want to battle Clay, what do you want to do in Nimbasa?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Amusement park, I guess." Kenya picked up Darumaka.

"When's that tournament again?" She asked. Darumaka squirmed free of her grasp and ran ahead.

"A few weeks from now." Darumaka stopped, looking out to the water. I stopped beside it. I leaned against the railing, taking a breath. A soft breeze washed over me. Kenya hopped onto the bar, leaning out. I raised a hand, keeping her hair out of my face as she waved at some fishermen down below. "Careful," I said. I tugged on her arm. She climbed down, laughing.

"You know what we should do?" She said as we continued along the bridge. "We should ride on the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa."

"Sure. Why not." It was half an hour before we arrived in Nimbasa. Kenya went on about what kind of pokemon she'd like to catch. She still hadn't found a third pokemon for the tournament. We crossed the city, arriving at the amusement park. Kenya returned Darumaka before we entered. It was busy as ever. Kenya led me to a cotton candy stand; she picked out two blue bags of the stuff and offered me one. I barely touched my cotton candy as we wandered the park. Kenya played a few games, winning herself a large stuffed Sandile. She proudly squeezed it, grinning. She looked past me at the Ferris wheel. There was a line of about thirty people. We joined them. Kenya had long finished her bag of cotton candy and was eyeing mine hungrily. I surrendered it without a word and observed the Nimbasa gym nearby. We waited silently as the line began to dwindle. Kenya had finished the cotton candy when we made it to the front, and we climbed into the pod. Kenya sat down across from me and set her stuffed Sandile on the floor. The pod started to move. I watched the amusement park shrink beneath us as we rose.

"This is amazing!" Kenya exclaimed. She pressed her face against the window. Her excitement seemed to leak into me. A smile appeared on my face. She glanced over at me. "I forgot you could smile," she said. I blinked.

"What?" The comment threw me off. "I smile plenty." Kenya rolled her eyes.

"Have you done this before?" She asked.

"No," I admitted. Her eyes glistened as she scanned the ground below. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." She paused, her smile vanishing for a moment. It reappeared, and she started pointing out different buildings down below. I closed my eyes.

Zinzolin met Colress on the docks. The Royal Unova was setting off in the distance. Colress gazed at it.

"Kyurem stirs," Zinzolin said. He looked out at the ocean. The sun was starting to descend over the water. Colress took a breath. "We do not have much time left to use the boy." He turned a pen in his hand.

"What do you expect me to do that I'm not already doing?" Colress remarked. "If you want to take action, convince Ghetsis." Zinzolin's scowl somehow deepened. Colress wondered how much angrier the man could get before he combusted. The thought amused him. He gave Zinzolin a sidelong look. "Why are you still here?" Zinzolin plucked at his chin, his face seeming to soften in the dim sunlight.

"Do you think we are just in our goal?" Colress's hand closed into a fist around the pen. "What if Bronius—" Colress spun, grasping Zinzolin's collar and yanking him close. He wanted to yell at him. Reprimand him for having doubts. Throw him into the ocean and see if he would float like any other piece of trash. Words didn't come. His grip loosened. Zinzolin stumbled away, his breath ragged.

"N is our only savior," Colress said. "It's too late to look back. We can only keep pressing on."


	17. (Evolve) The Nimbasa Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nimbasa Tournament begins and Alder is disinterested.

_I sat down on Cheren's bed. He was standing in front of the tv, messing with the antennae._

_"Try changing the channel!" He suggested. I picked up the remote._

_"Which one?"_

_"It's coming on seventy." I clicked seven and zero. The tv screen went from static to some fairground._

_"Yes!" Cheren hurried to the bed. He sat down, watching intently. A female reporter was onscreen, talking about the upcoming challenge against the champion. Alder appeared in the background, chewing on a sandwich. Cheren's face lit up. Alder noticed the camera and ran over. His grinning face filled the screen._

_"Hello, Unova!" He yelled. Cheren and I cheered. His mother complained downstairs. Cheren turned the volume down. "Today very well may be my last day as your great champion."_

_"What do you think of your challenger?" The reporter asked._

_"I think she's a wonderful woman; I cant wait to do battle!" He laughed and rushed offscreen. The reporter continued her dialogue._

_"You think she's going to beat him?" I asked. I looked over at Cheren. He was staring intently at the screen._

_"I want to," he mumbled. "I have to beat him."_

I stood outside of the stadium, staring blankly at the sky. People crowded the street, making their way into the stadium. Kenya nudged me.

"Hey, you still there?" I fidgeted with Bianca's hat.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms.

"You think the competitors get a special entrance?" She gazed at the doors, flooded with people. I shook my head.

"We should hurry." We forced our way through the crowd. Kenya nearly got into a fistfight, trying to get through the door. Inside, we approached a desk, and a receptionist led us to a waiting room. There were several other people there. Several rows of chairs filled the room. There were several large flatscreen televisions along the walls. The room was alive with chatter.

"Andrew!" Bianca was there. She crossed the room, hugging me.

"I'm here too," Kenya commented. I spotted Cheren sitting down and approached him. Bianca sat down next to Cheren. Kenya and I sat next to her.

"How long have you two been here?" I asked.

"About an hour," Cheren said. Kenya groaned. We made idle talk as more people arrived. Nathan showed up, waving at me. Gym leaders were showing up as well. Cheren seemed to watch Clay closely as he found a seat near the door. Elesa was the last person to show up. She strode across the room, and flashily sat down. A few minutes later, the televisions came on at once. Alder's face was on the screens.

"Hello, Nimbasa city," he said. He paused, glancing down at his lap. "Um. The first match is Cheren and Cilan." He looked up, seeming satisfied. Cheren got up. Cilan stood up on the other side of the room. I hadn't noticed him arrive. A man appeared at the door, and the two of them left. Alder shifted uncomfortably on the screens. The scene changed. They displayed different views of a battlefield. A few moments later, Cheren and Cilan appeared, taking their places on the field. "The battle will be starting." Alder's voice was nearly monotone. Cheren sent out three pokemon. Dewott, Zebstika, and Archeops. Cilan sent out three pokemon of his own. Simisage, Lilligant, and a Sawsbuck. "Please begin."

"Zebstrika, thunder!" A bolt of lightning struck Lilligant, knocking it back. Archeops rushed forward, getting a running start, and taking off. Dewott hung back.

"Simisage, go for Dewott!" Cilan ordered. "Sawsbuck, sunny day!" Cilan glanced at Lilligant; it was in a daze. Simisage crossed the battlefield; Zebstrika cut off its advance. Archeops dropped, snatching up Lilligant and hurling it at Sawsbuck.

"Keep up the attack!" Cheren said. Zebstrika trampled Simisage. Archeops circled in the air, repeatedly attacking Lilligant. Cheren was hardly giving orders. He must have been training them to act in specific ways. Cilan was panicking.

"Sawsbuck, use—"

"Dewott!" Dewott crossed the battlefield in moments, striking Sawsbuck with its shell. Sawsbuck collapsed. At the same time, Archeops dropped on top of Lilligant, crushing it against the ground. Zebstrika engulfed in flames, running Simisage over again. All three of Cilan's pokemon had been knocked out. He seemed to shrink as he returned them. Cheren returned his pokemon and left the battlefield. He returned to the waiting room moments later; Cilan did not. Elesa and a trainer named Thomas were the next to go.

"You were amazing out there," Bianca said. Cheren managed a wry smile. He glanced at me. Elesa's battle didn't last long. She won. Elesa returned her pokemon and waved at the audience. She returned to the waiting room a few minutes later. Alder announced the next match. Bianca and Kenta. Bianca got up, stretching. I recognized the name of her opponent. I spotted him as he rose from his seat. It was Bianca's dad.


	18. (Evolve) Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca battles her father.

_"You will not leave this house!" Bianca's father shouted. Her mother sat silently at the table. Bianca and her father's plates were untouched. The two of them stood in the kitchen. Bianca stared at the floor. Tears streaked her face. Her shoulders slumped pathetically. Her father went on with his lecture. His words were muted—the room filled with water. Bianca was at the bottom of an ocean. Her father was standing on the surface. She opened her mouth, bubbles rising to the surface. He didn't notice them._

Bianca took her place on the battlefield. Her dad watched her silently. Alder was saying something. She could hardly make it out over the cheering crowd. Kenta sent out his pokemon. Golurk, Garbodor, and a Maractus. She sent her pokemon. Audino, Larvesta, and Servine. Golurk stood tall over the other pokemon. Kenta's Golurk was abnormally large. It was nearly twenty feet tall.

"Please begin," Alder said.

_Audino paced behind the bench. Cheren stared at Dewott's Pokeball in his hand. Bianca glanced at him. He finally broke the silence._

_"I don't get it," his voice was shaky. He lowered his head. Bianca took his hand. Cheren tensed up. He pulled his hand away._

_"Cheren. It's not that much of—"_

_"You don't get it," he said. "You can't understand it. If I can't beat them, then I'm…" He put Dewott's Pokeball away. "I'm worthless."_

_"You're not worthless!" Bianca insisted. "You're a great trainer." Cheren put a hand over his eyes._

_"It's so easy for you. You don't have any problems. You just say whatever you want, do whatever you want. Since no one expects anything from you." Bianca blinked._

_"What are you going on about?" She forced a laugh, playfully punching him in the arm. Her face was burning. Cheren didn't look at her. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Cheren looked past her. Andrew and Kenya were exiting Clay's gym. They were talking. Cheren scowled._

Larvesta was knocked out. Servine whipped up a leaf tornado around Golurk. Kenta shouted orders. Garbodor spat a blob of poison at Audino. Audino dove to the side, avoiding the poison. Maractus fired a volley of needles at Servine. Servine took the hits. The tornado weakened. Golurk advanced, swinging its leg like a hammer. The leg hit Servine and knocked it into the air.

_"What is wrong with you?" Kenta shook Bianca by her shoulders._

_"Hey!" The girl shouted, she pushed Kenta away from Bianca. They were standing outside of the pokemon center. Kenta backed away, out of breath. Audino nudged Bianca nervously._

_"It's alright," Bianca said._

_"You'd abandon your family?" Kenta stepped closer. The girl stepped between them. "You're not going to be a trainer!" He eventually left. He yelled the same things he always yelled when he was angry, how Bianca was harming her mother and herself. She needed to take care of her mother. Oh, her poor mother. The girl turned to Bianca. She paused._

_"Bianca?"_

"Kenta has the advantage," Alder said. "Young Bianca seems to be playing defense." Garbodor spat more poison, Audino took a few hits. Bianca shouted. Servine hit the ground hard. Maractus moved in, hitting Servine with a needle arm. Servine retaliated with a leaf blade. Maractus absorbed the hit. Golurk descended on the pair, its foot falling like a meteor. Servine whipped up a leaf tornado, pushing Maractus back and knocking Golurk off balance. Bianca's face was flushed. She gave orders; her voice trembled. Kenta's eyes met hers across the battlefield.

_Bianca cried. Audino nudged her softly, unwilling to put the egg down. She was on the floor of the pokemon center restroom. The girl was waiting outside. The moment she shut the door. The flood gates dissolved. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to calm herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, curled up on the bathroom floor. More tears came. The girl knocked on the door._

_"Are you okay?" Bianca's Xtransceiver buzzed. She hesitantly opened it, seeing it was Juniper calling. She picked up._

_"Bianca?" Juniper's usual smirk shifted to a frown. Bianca sniffled, forcing a smile._

_"Professor! Hi!"_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Of course not!" Juniper scoffed._

_"Why are you on the bathroom floor? That doesn't look sanitary." Juniper's frown deepened. Bianca averted her eyes. "Speak to me." Bianca hesitated. She gave in, opening herself to Juniper. She told her about her conflicted feelings and worries. Cheren, and Andrew. Her fear of getting left behind. Her doubts in herself. Her fear of being worthless. Juniper was silent, merely nodding her head. When Bianca finished, Juniper laughed. Bianca's cheeks flushed._

_"W-what are you?"_

_"No. No. I'm sorry." Juniper shook her head. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're not alone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I had a chat with Cheren a few hours ago. He told me all about his fight with Clay and those thugs. He's so scared of being left behind. Just like you." Bianca felt a pang of guilt. His words outside of the Driftveil gym bounced around in her head. How stupid could she be? How blind could she be? Juniper smiled._

_"I have to win," Bianca said under her breath._

_"What was that?" Juniper leaned forward, Her face growing on the screen._

_"I'm sorry, professor!" Bianca grabbed onto a sink and pulled herself onto her feet. "I have to do something!"_

Audino knocked out Garbodor with a double slap. Maractus kept up with volley after volley of pin missiles. Servine was on its last legs, jumping around to stay out of Maractus' range. Alder said something else. Bianca's heartbeat drowned it out. She shouted orders. Audino went after Maractus. Servine went on the offensive as well, attacking Golurk with a leaf blade. Golurk ignored the attack, stomping on Servine. Maractus rushed past Audino, following up with a needle arm. The strike knocked Servine out.

"Looks like the battle is just about over." Alder's voice cut through Bianca's mind. She panicked. Maractus and Golurk turned on Audino. Bianca yelled. Audino ran.

_Audino went head to head with Watchog. The girl was cheering on the sidelines. Audino knocked Watchog out, nearly collapsing in the process. Lenora surrendered the badge. Bianca grinned, meeting Lenora's gaze._

_"You've changed," Lenora said. "That Audino is powerful."_

_Bianca and Cheren were the first ones in the waiting room. Bianca cut him off as he walked in. He frowned._

_"Cheren."_

_"What is it?" He asked. A smile grew on her face as she spoke. Cheren's eyes widened._

Audino struck Maractus again and dove out of the way of Golurk's attack. Kenta shouted orders. Golurk chased Audino, its foot swinging like a deadly hammer.

"Get out of the way!" Bianca yelled. Audino rolled, but Golurk was too fast. The edge of its food caught Audino in the side; the impact sent Audino sprawling into the air. Audino landed on its side. Golurk advanced, raising its foot to stomp on Audino. "Fight back!" Bianca shouted. Audino grabbed Golurks foot. Golurk pressed down hard. The floor of the battlefield under Audino cracked.

"It seems the battle is over," Alder said. Bianca knew he was wrong. Audino began to rise. Golurk stumbled backward. Bianca bit her lip. Audino had no real way to damage Golurk. Audino looked over at Bianca. They exchanged nods. Golurk advanced again.

_"I'm going to be a trainer." Audino blinked. Bianca cradled Larvesta in her arms. "I'm done feeling sorry for myself." She pulled Audino into a hug. "I'm done losing."_

Audino lunged away from Golurk, striking the floor. Maractus fired another volley. Audino maneuvered around Golurk, putting it in Maractus' path. A few needles embedded themselves in Golurks side. They had little to no effect. Golurk continued its advance, quickening.

"Now!" Bianca shouted. The shrillness in her voice surprised her. Audino dove at the ground in front of Golurk, striking the floor with a takedown. The floor splintered, Golurk stumbled back. Audino continued forward, getting a firm grip on Golurk's leg. Audino took one hefty step and yanked. Golurk fell and slid. Audino started to spin, hoisting Golurk's massive body in a circle. Kenta was shellshocked for a moment. He ordered Maractus to attack. Audino was picking up speed, spinning Golurk in circles. Maractus fired a few needles, but they bounced harmlessly off of Golurk. Bianca grinned, locking eyes with Kenta. The crowd was cheering like mad. Somehow she hadn't noticed them before.

"That Audino's strength is… bizarre!" Alder was aghast. "I don't think I've ever seen an Audino with such strength…" Audino let go of Golurk. Bianca gasped. Golurk flew sideways towards the audience.

"No!" Bianca shouted. Kenta returned Golurk before it reached the crowd. He lowered his head, returning Maractus as well. "Dad?" Bianca was confused.

"Is Kenta surrendering?" Alder asked.

"I surrender," Kenta said. He smiled sadly at Bianca. Bianca blinked. He turned and walked off the battlefield. Bianca took a shaky breath. Audino hobbled over to her.

"You did it!" Bianca hugged Audino. Alder seemed to take that as his cue.

"Bianca is the victor." He'd returned to his tired state. Bianca and Audino left the battlefield. She had her pokemon healed and returned to the waiting room.

"Bianca, You were amazing!" Mary shouted the moment Bianca appeared in the doorway. Bianca smiled as Mary chattered about how she was the only one cheering. She even reenacted Audino spinning Golurk. Bianca met Cheren's eyes. She walked over to him. Andrew and another guy were getting called for the next fight. The next battle was getting called. Bianca somewhat recognized one of the names, but she ignored it. She shared a smile with Andrew and sat down next to Cheren.

_Cheren._

_What is it?_

"Bianca," Cheren spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" Bianca fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

_I won't let you beat me. Not without a fight._

"I'm going to win."


	19. (Evolve) Recognize

I immediately recognized her as she stood up. She was a few rows ahead of us. Cerea. A short, stocky blonde girl. Cerea went to the same trainer school class as Bianca, Cheren, and me. Bianca and Cheren were distracted, talking. Kenya was half-asleep. They didn't notice. I waved at her as she walked to the door. She smiled.

"What do you think?" Bianca asked, nudging me.

"About what?"

"Maybe I should go without my hat for a while longer," Bianca said. "Cheren says the hat looks cute on you." My face flushed. I nearly ripped the hat, pulling it off my head.

"I forgot," I said, handing it to Bianca. She grinned at me. It seemed like a strange response. She put the hat on. I met Cheren's eyes; he looked away. I turned to Kenya, napping in her seat. We'd spent an all-nighter out in the desert resort last night. We'd managed to get ourselves lost underground. The next match was starting; Cerea was battling a guy named Tony.

"Hey," Bianca said. "I know her!" She pointed at the nearest tv screen. Cheren nodded.

"You saw her walk in," Cheren said. Bianca shrugged.

"It feels like I haven't spoken with her in a long time," Bianca tapped her chin. Cerea sent out her pokemon. A Tepig, a Gothorita, and a Durant. Tony sent a Herdier, a Minccino, and a Pansage. The battle dragged out for a while. In the end, it was Cerea's Tepig and Tony's Gothorita left. Tepig managed to knock it out. Kenya was fast asleep by the time the battle was over. The woman in the seat next to Kenya scowled at her. A few minutes later, Cerea returned to the waiting room. Bianca quickly stood up, waving Cerea over. Alder called the next pair. It was no one I knew.

"Cerea!" Bianca hugged her. "It's been so long!"

"Wow!" Cerea looked us over. Her eyes paused on Kenya. She blinked. "I guess some things never change, huh?" Cerea convinced the man on the other side of Cheren to give up his seat and sat down. She talked about her adventures across the region. She'd left Nuvema nearly a whole year ago. She told us that she spent most of her time in Castelia. I noticed the match end. The winning trainer had entirely wiped the opposing team with zero losses.

"How have you been, Andrew?" Cerea's blue eyes locked on me. I immediately stuttered.

"I-I-I'm doing fine." She blinked.

"T-t-t-that's good," she imitated my stutter with a laugh. She laughed loud and hard, elbowing Cheren in the arm. He didn't respond. Bianca chuckled; her smile shrunk. Kenya snapped awake. The winner had returned. The next match was being called. Kenya glanced lazily at one of the tv screens before turning her tired brown eyes on me. The next match involved Bianca's biggest fan. The girl, Mary, waved at Bianca as she left the room with her competition. Bianca waved back. Cerea was talking with Cheren. Kenya stretched in her chair.

"When do I get to go?" Kenya muttered. I started to say something.

"Hey, Kenya!" Cerea blurted out. Cheren flinched. "I didn't see you there!" Kenya wiped her eye with a grumble.

"Hi." Cerea cocked her head. Cerea didn't say much after that. Mary's match was swift. Her Gigalith dominated the battlefield. She also had an Emolga and a Tynamo, but they mostly hung back. Gigalith knocked out all three of Alan's pokemon within a few minutes. Mary spun around, waving at the audience before leaving the stage.

"That's a strong Gigalith," Kenya said.

"It doesn't matter," Cheren said. "It's her only strong pokemon. If it goes down, she loses."

"Wow," Cerea elbowed Cheren's arm. "You're so smart, Cheren." He frowned at her. Cerea hadn't changed a bit. Mary returned, grinning from ear to ear and waving at Bianca. Bianca seemed to enjoy the girl's friendliness, matching her enthusiasm. The next match was called—Andrew vs. Bob. A guy named Bob got up. I waited for someone else to stand. It took me longer than I'm willing to admit to realize it was my turn to go. I got up, walking over to the door.

"You got this!" Kenya shouted. "Don't let that loser beat you, Andrew!" Bob shot her a look; it didn't bother her much. The two of us walked out onto the battlefield. We took out places. The stadium was impossibly huge. My head could hardly comprehend the scale of it. Everywhere I looked, people were waving their arms and screaming. I felt dizzy for a moment. Alder's voice brought me back to reality.

"The match will begin soon." I sent out my pokemon—Pignite, Tranquil, and Musharna. Bob sent out his pokemon as well. A Bouffalant, a Zweilous, and a Drilbur. "Please begin."

"Bouffalant! Head charge!" Bouffalant broke into a run, crossing the battlefield.

"Musharna, Sleep that Bouffalant! Pignite and Tranquill, attack Zweilous!" I sputtered. I wasn't used to commanding multiple pokemon at once. I'd noticed not many people seemed to be. Throughout the previous matches, many people seemed to order one pokemon at a time, leaving the others hanging. Even Bob, he still hadn't ordered Zweilous or Drilbur to do anything. Drilbur was gone. Musharna used hypnosis, Bouffalant collapsed, rolling across the ground. Pignite caught fire and charged at Zweilous. Tranquil took flight, circling overhead. I scanned the battlefield; Drilbur was nowhere to be seen. There was a hole where it once stood. I felt stupid. Pignite used Arm thrust, striking Zweilous repeatedly. Zweilous hissed, retreating backward.

"This is an interesting start," Alder said. His tone disagreed with his statement. He sounded utterly disinterested. Tranquil dove, striking at Zweilous. I'd never encountered a Zweilous before; it and Bouffalant worried me the most.

"Musharana, keep that Bouffalant down," I said. Musharna used dream eater, sucking the energy out of Bouffalant. Bouffalant grunted, stirring in its sleep. Lenora had given me a moon stone to evolve Munna when Kenya visited Nacrene a week ago. The ground under Musharna cracked. Drilbur appeared, slashing Musharna. Musharna spun towards the ground, crying out.

"Keep it up!" Bob ordered. He crossed his arms, apparently satisfied with himself. He seemed strangely confident despite the situation. I was winning. Wasn't I? Bouffalant was asleep, Pignite and Tranquil had Zweilous on the defense. Drilbur lunged at Musharna.

"Psychic!" Drilbur froze in the air. Musharana and Drilbur both glowed. Drilbur started to rise.

"The sneak attack seems to have had little effect," Alder said. "That's quite a tough Musharna there." Bouffalant stirred, moving its head.

"Tranquil! Steel wing! Go after Bouffalant!" I was getting nervous. Bob was confident. It couldn't have been Drilbur he was so sure of. I had to get rid of Bouffalant. Tranquil flew across the battlefield, wings glowing.

"Thunder Wave!" Bob said. Zweilous fired a jolt of electricity at Tranquil. Upon impact, Tranquil immediately hit the ground. Pignite pummeled Zweilous again. This time Zweilous was knocked out. Musharna dropped Drilbur, smashing it into the ground. Drilbur slowly got up, Musharna relaunched it. Tranquil struggled to stand. It had been paralyzed. A brown flash caught my eye. I'd barely comprehended what it was when Bouffalant hit Musharna with a direct head charge.


	20. (Evolve) The Pig's Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew's first tournament battle heats up and reaches a conclusion.

The impact knocked Munna out instantly. She flew across the battlefield, landing hard. I returned her, grimacing. Drilbur burrowed underground. Bob smirked at me. Bouffalant stomped its foot, looking at Tranquil. Pignite trotted across the battlefield, getting between them.

"The tide of the battle had completely flipped," Alder said. "Bouffalant seems to be ready to make up for all that time it spent napping."

"Tranquil! Can you fly?" I called out. Tranquil could barely stand, much less fly. As things stood, Tranquil was a sitting duck. Drilbur could attack at any moment. Pignite gave me a desperate look. I tried to calm myself. Think.

"Bouffalant!" Bouffalant charged.

"Pignite, get out of the way!" I ordered. If Pignite goes down, we lose. It was that simple. But Pignite was too stubborn. The ground split under Pignite, Drilbur slammed into Pignite, throwing it backward. Pignite retaliated, firing embers at Drilbur. Drilbur avoided the flames, disappearing underground. Bouffalant turned, mid-charge; it was rushing at Pignite now. "Move!" I yelled. This time Pignite rolled out of the way, keeping itself between Bouffalant and Tranquil. Tranquil was on its feet, flapping its wings desperately. Drilbur popped up again, slashing Pignite. Pignite managed to punch it in response but only got a few hits in before Drilbur vanished. Bouffalant charged again. Tranquil seemed to understand the situation. As long as Tranquil was in danger, Pignite would continue putting itself in danger to protect it. It occurred to me then. Could Bob have realized that? Neither Bouffalant nor Drilbur seemed to be targeting Tranquil.

"Pignite is in danger now," Alder said. "It seems to be two on one now." Tranquil chirped weakly. Pignite jumped out of Bouffalant's path. At the same time, Drilbur appeared under it, slashing. Pignite tumbled. Bouffalant paused as Pignite struggled to get up. It looked at Tranquil.

"Tranquil," I thought out loud. Pignite and Bouffalant stared each other down. Bouffalant grunted.

"One more time should do it," Bob said. He put his hands in his pockets. "Bouffalant!" I had to take action.

"Pignite! Protect Tranquil!" Bouffalant charged at Pignite. Pignite broke into a run; it ran towards Tranquil. Bouffalant caught up quickly. Head charge did damage to Bouffalant as well. There had to be a limit on how many it could pull off before it went down. Pignite scooped up Tranquil and hurled it straight up. Bouffalant slammed into Pignite. Pignite took the entire brunt of the attack, falling backward. Bob looked around, confused. It took him a moment to look up.

"Is Pignite down?" Alder asked. "Is the match over?"

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. Pignite could take one of those. The problem was what came next. Bob spotted Tranquil, high in the air. But Tranquil wasn't flying; it was falling. Tranquil's body glowed as it descended, accelerating.

"Bouffalant! Use megahorn!" Tranquil hit Bouffalant with an aerial ace. The impact knocked Bouffalant over. Pignite lunged forward, hitting Bouffalant with an arm thrust. Bouffalant collapsed, knocked out. Tranquil collapsed; it struggled to get back up.

"Tranquil has knocked out Bouffalant!" Alder said. I wondered how much attention he was paying. Pignite carefully picked up Tranquil. It crossed the battlefield, setting Tranquil down a few feet in front of me. Bob watched, silent. "Only Drilbur remains for Bob."

"You good?" I asked. Pignite nodded. I looked down at Tranquil.

"You did great, Tranquil." Tranquil chirped happily. I met Bob's gaze. For the first time, the confidence had drained from his face. "Well?" It felt like I'd stolen all of his confidence for myself. I felt like puffing out my chest and grinning like an idiot. I restrained myself. The cheering audience fueled my confidence further. Pignite reacted to the attack before I did. Drilbur burst from the ground, claws swinging. Pignite spun, erupting into flames. Pignite crashed into Drilbur, pressing it against the ground. Pignite grabbed Drilbur and knocked it out. Heat crash was a move Pignite had only recently learned.

"The match is over, Andrew has won." The crowd roared somehow even louder. I took a deep breath. Pignite stood proudly. Bob returned all of his pokemon and left the battlefield without a word. I returned Tranquil and walked over to Pignite.

_That was intense._

Pignite's voice didn't startle me. I nodded.

"Come on." When we walked off the battlefield, I was led to a small room where my pokemon were healed. I returned to the waiting room. Kenya shouted a war cry when I opened the door. I noticed Clay and Skyla watching me. They were sitting next to each other. Elesa was on Clay's other side, playing some handheld game. Burgh was next to Skyla; he was staring elsewhere. Grumbles spread across the room. I couldn't help but smile. The next match was getting as I headed to my seat. Nathan and Crew. Nathan passed me on his way out. He patted me on the back. I found my seat. Bianca and Cheren complimented me.

"You and your pokemon were in sync out there," Cheren said. I just nodded.

"Yeah, that was crazy!" Cerea chimed in. Kenya grabbed me and shook me.

"Dude! Pignite is so strong!"

"Yeah," I said. "Even surprised me a bit."

"I thought you were gonna lose when Bouffalant hit Pignite," Bianca said bluntly. "But Pignite toughed it out!" Cheren nodded. Nathan's match was starting. Cerea laughed, saying something about Pignite being strong.

"I guess all of that training paid off," Kenya said. Her tone was serious now. "I hope I get a chance to show off too." Nathan's match with Crew didn't last very long. He returned, confident as ever. He winked at me as he found his seat. Cerea was talking about a woman she met in Castelia when the next match was called. Kenya and Clay. Kenya nearly jumped out of her chair. Cheren snapped to attention. Clay rose slowly, eyeing Kenya. I wondered if he remembered her. Elesa and Burgh gave him quiet encouragement. Kenya was grinning. She slipped out of the aisle and headed to the door without a word. Clay matched her swift pace.

"Kenya!" I called out without thinking. She paused and turned around. I felt everyone staring at me. "Don't you dare lose." Her grin widened.

"As if I would."


	21. (Evolve) Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenya battles Clay and Druddigon goes on a rampage.

Kenya didn't have a stake in the tournament. She had little interest in the prize. An endorsement from Alder? What would she do with that? She knew Andrew wasn't interested in it either. She'd be willing to bet a good few of the contestants weren't really interested. But he was still determined to battle. Kenya felt the same way. She had something to prove. She'd been training with her pokemon. She wanted everyone to see just how incredible she was. The crowd was overwhelming. Kenya stood on the edge of the battlefield, staring up at the audience. Alder was speaking. Clay stood on the other side, his arms crossed. A scowl stained his face. Kenya smirked. He had an Excadrill, a Krokorok, and a Palpitoad.

"Please send out your pokemon," Alder's voice suddenly reached Kenya. "The match needs to begin."

"Oh." Kenya sent out her pokemon. Druddigon, Darumaka, and Yamask. She'd caught Yamask under the Desert Resort. She adored it.

"Please begin." Excadrill immediately burrowed underground. Kenya had seen how much trouble it could be. Between Cheren's battle with Clay back and Driftveil and Andrew's match just earlier, she knew it had to be dealt with. Krokorok and Palpitoad started to advance on Kenya's pokemon.

"Yamask! Protect Darumaka!" Kenya ordered. Darumaka grabbed onto Yamask's mask. The two of them floated up into the air. "Druddigon!" Druddigon roared. The ground rumbled. The stadium rumbled. The world seemed to rumble. Krokorok and Palpitoad fell over. Cracks spread across the damaged battlefield as the rumbling slowly stopped. Excadrill appeared, popping out of the ground. Darumaka let go of Yamask, landing beside Excadrill. Darumaka pummeled Exacdrill with fire punches, knocking it out.

"Gym leader Clay has lost his first pokemon," Alder said. "This match is off to a great start."

"Palpitoad! Get up!" Clay shouted. "Both of you!" Palpitoad fired a hydro pump at Darumaka. Druddigon moved, taking the hit. It hardly did any damage. A shadow ball hit Palpitoad, knocking it back. Druddigon charged. Krokorok intercepted it, tripping Druddigon with its tail.

"Druddigon, come on!" Kenya yelled. Palpitoad went after Darumaka again, launching mud bombs. Darumaka ran in circles, avoiding the attacks. Druddigon struggled, swinging at Krokorok. Krokorok kept dodging, tripping Druddigon up with its tail. Yamask launched an energy ball. It whizzed past Palpitoad, hitting Krokorok in the face. "Yes!" Kenya jumped for joy. Druddigon followed up, grabbing Krokorok and smashing it into the ground. Krokorok growled, whipping up a sandstorm.

"Palpitoad! Take that Darumaka down," Clay said. The sandstorm grew, covering the battlefield. Yamask floated higher, staying outside of the cloud of dust. Kenya wondered if there was a limit to how high Yamask could go before it was disqualified. Alder didn't comment on it. She squinted, trying to see into the dust. Darumaka cried out.

"Druddigon! Protect Darumaka!"

"Keep going!" Clay ordered.

"Druddigon!" Darumaka flew out of the dust cloud, hitting the wall of the stadium. "No!" Kenya ran over to Darumaka. It was knocked out. She returned it.

"It seems Kenya has lost her first pokemon of the match," Alder said. Kenya scowled.

"Druddigon!" She yelled, returning to her spot. She could barely make out Druddigon's shape in the sandstorm. "Do it! Use outrage!" Druddigon's roar seemed to drown out the buzz of the audience.

"Is that Druddigon?" Alder asked. Kenya watched intently, her eyes burning. Druddigon's figure moved fast, crossing the battlefield. The ground shook. Clay shouted orders, getting frustrated. The sandstorm weakened, the air started to clear.

"Palpitoad, mud bomb!" Palpitoad dodged Druddigon's claw and fired a mud projectile at it. It hit Druddigon's chest, with no effect. Druddigon grabbed Palpitoad and slammed it into the stadium wall. The wall cracked. Gasps spread across the audience. Druddigon roared.

"What the…" The tone shift in Alder's voice was obvious.

"Palpitoad!" Clay yelled. Krokorok ran towards the two of them.

"Yamask!" Kenya called out. "Energy Ball!" The energy ball knocked Krokorok off its feet. Yamask slowly descended towards the ground. Druddigon held Palpitoad in the air, growling. Kenya bit her thumb. She could hear Andrew berating her. Why would she have Druddigon use outrage? Druddigon, despite Kenya's efforts, hadn't actually learned the move. But she'd figured out an alternative. She'd trained Druddigon to essentially rampage. By recalling all of its memories of her aunt and using them to fuel its anger. Andrew was immediately against the idea when he found out. Druddigon slammed Palpitoad against the wall again. The cracks deepened and grew. The audience was starting to panic. Palpitoad was knocked out. Clay locked eyes with Kenya.

"That Druddigon is out of control!" Alder shouted. Yamask fired another energy ball, knocking Krokorok out. It was floating a few feet away from Druddigon. Druddigon dropped Palpitoad, turning to Yamask.

"No!" Kenya sprinted onto the field, dodging rubble. Druddigon roared at Yamask, raising its claw. Kenya threw its Pokeball at it. The Pokeball hit Druddigin on the head, and it was returned. She took a deep breath. "That could've been worse." She felt thousands of eyes on her. Yamask floated over to her, nudging her affectionately. Clay returned his pokemon and approached her. Kenya forced a smile as he got close.

"What is wrong with you?" Clay asked. Kenya blinked. Alder didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?"

"That Druddigon. It was suffering. Could you not see how much pain it was in?" Kenya tried to meet his intense gaze. "Are you that desperate to win?" He made a disgusted sound and walked off of the destroyed battlefield. Kenya stood, feeling alone in the middle of the stadium. When she pictured herself winning, she'd imagined herself laughing at Clay. She'd mockingly demand he give her a badge even though she didn't want one. Somehow. She felt like she'd lost the battle. She stared at Clay's back. She wanted to shout at him. Tell him she didn't even want to win that much. Her lip quivered.

"Please leave the battlefield," Alder said. "The next match needs to begin." Kenya silently left the battlefield. She had her pokemon healed and returned to the waiting room. She stood outside the door. The next match was called. The two trainers walked out, one of them glanced at her. It was the woman who was sitting next to her. The woman shook her head and walked away. Kenya sat down against the wall. The receptionist crossed her arms.

"Ma'am, you're supposed to be in the waiting room." With a sigh, Kenya got up and walked into the room. The glares she expected were nowhere to be seen. The room was alive with conversation as usual. No one looked up except Andrew and Bianca. They watched her walk over. She got to her seat and collapsed into it. She waited for Andrew to question her. Even Cerea didn't say anything for once.

"How's Druddigon?" Andrew asked. Kenya hadn't even considered. She took out Druddigon's Pokeball.

"I'm sorry," she said. Andrew nudged her.

"That's pretty genius," Cheren said. "How did you get Druddigon to behave like that?" His sharp eyes turned on Kenya. It felt like the first time he'd ever noticed her.

"Leave her be," Bianca cut in. "I think she's upset." The next few matches were like a blur for Kenya. The woman never returned to the seat next to her. Eventually, Alder was speaking again. The people in the room had dwindled to about half.

"Round two will be taking place tomorrow. The remaining contestants will be given a room at the pokemon center." Images of all of the remaining contestants appeared on the screens—sixteen people in total. The receptionist opened the door as Alder continued talking. Kenya was in a daze as they left. She followed Andrew outside and to the pokemon center. Cerea was chattering on about something. The group split up at the pokemon center. Kenya sat down in a chair, scratching her nose. Andrew sat down next to her.

"Well? You want to talk about it?"


	22. (Evolve) Shared Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew attempts to comfort Kenya.

Kenya kicked a rock. I took a bite out of my snack bar. We'd wandered out onto Route 5. There was a street band playing a somber song. It seemed catchy. I caught myself humming the tune. Kenya started pacing. I watched her, taking another bite.

"I can wait all night if you want," I said. It wasn't nighttime yet, but it was getting there. The sun was starting to set. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kenya blurted out. "I panicked!" I finished my snack bar.

"Okay."

"I know it was a stupid thing to do! Druddigon was in so much pain! I felt so guilty!" I crinkled up the wrapper and tossed it into a nearby garbage can. Kenya paused, frowning.

"Are you listening?" I crossed my arms.

"Not really, no." She fumed and lowered her head. "Obviously, it was a stupid thing to do something that dangerous in a casual competition." She seemed to shrink, hugging herself. "But why do you think Druddigon did that?"

"What?" I tapped my chin, pretending to think about it.

"I saw the match. You couldn't see; you were stressed out. Darumaka got hurt. You panicked. How do you think Druddigon felt?" Kenya considered this. "Druddigon wouldn't have gone that far if he didn't feel the same way you did."

"But still. I…" Kenya clutched her temple.

"Kenya." I moved a bit closer. "I don't know what that dumb old dirt brain said to you, but Druddigon trusts you." A small smile grew on Kenya's face at the mention of Clay. "It's fine." She wiped her eyes. I considered hugging her; I didn't get to consider it for very long. Kenya pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're the smartest person I know." She squeezed me tight, lifting me an inch off the ground. I struggled, trying to breathe until Kenya let go. I gasped for air. Her grinning face was barely visible in the dim sunlight. I smiled back, patting my ribs to make sure none had shattered. Kenya let out Druddigon. She hugged Druddigon, mumbling something. I let out a yawn. Kenya and I ended up staying out on Route 5 until nearly midnight. We finally returned to the pokemon center. Kenya returned Druddigon and hesitated. The streetlight illuminated her face; her eyes were locked on the pavement.

"I wonder if we'll battle tomorrow," I said. Kenya looked up at me. She said something under her breath. "What's that?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing. We should probably get to bed. Don't wanna be sleep deprived again tomorrow." She opened the door, dramatically holding it open for me.

"You know," I walked inside. "You should be more proud."

"Yeah?" Kenya followed me, letting the door close behind her.

"You beat Clay," I said. "I couldn't beat Clay. Even Cheren lost to him."

"That was weeks ago," Kenya said. "You could probably beat him now." I shrugged.

"Maybe."

The next morning, I was woken by Kenya banging on my door. It was almost eight in the morning.

"Get up!" She yelled, "We gotta go!" I quickly got dressed and followed Kenya out of the pokemon center. Cheren, Bianca, and Cerea were waiting for us outside.

"You sleep in?" Cheren asked. I scoffed. Cerea laughed.

"I can't believe you slept in!" She said. The five of us headed over to the stadium. Not even ten minutes later, we were back in the waiting room. There were a lot fewer chairs now—16 chairs in four rows of four. Somehow we were the first to arrive. Cheren sat at the end of the front row. Bianca and I sat down next to him. Cerea dropped down on my other side.

"Hey," Kenya spoke up, pointing at Cerea. "That's my spot." Cerea shrugged and nodded her head at the row behind us.

"There's plenty more seats." Kenya glared at her before heading into the row behind us. I sighed, and without a thought, I got up and followed Kenya. I felt Cerea's eyes boring into me as I sat down next to Kenya. Other trainers started showing up. Cerea scooted over next to Bianca, letting Nathan sit in the seat next to her. Nathan and Cerea started talking. There were several gym leaders left. Skyla, Elesa, Cress. Chili and Burgh. Lenora had abstained from the tournament apparently because she wanted to focus on the reconstruction of her museum. The screens lit up. Alder's voice rang through the room.

"Round two is going to be starting today," Alder sounded less rested than yesterday. "The first match is going to be between Trainer Cheren and Gym leader Elesa." Cheren got up. Elesa rose as well. The two of them headed to the door. "The match will be beginning soon." The two of them soon appeared on the battlefield. They sent out their pokemon. The battle started. 


	23. (Evolve) Let Me Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerea gets upset and Andrew battles Bianca's biggest fan.

Cheren's battle with Elesa didn't last. His Zebstrika protected Dewott and Archeops from most of her pokemon's attacks. Archeops knocked out her Emolga, and Dewott knocked out her Stunfisk. The three of them worked together to take out her Zebstrika.

"Wow," Kenya said. "That was quick." The pokemon were returned. Cheren and Elesa met in the middle of the battlefield; the camera zoomed in as she handed him a badge.

"Cheren has earned his Nimbasa gym badge," Alder said. Minutes later, Cheren returned to the waiting room. Bianca patted him on the shoulder as he sat down. The next match was being called.

"Trainer Bianca and Trainer Cerea." Bianca got up, smiling at Cerea. Cerea frowned and got up.

"Bianca, you should let me win," Cerea said. Bianca laughed. The two of them left. Soon, they appeared on the battlefield. They sent out their pokemon.

"Please begin," Alder said.

_"Bianca!" Cerea whined. I sat up in my desk, yawning. Bianca and Cerea were standing by the classroom door. "You promised!" Cheren was sitting a few seats away, reading a book. There were a few other students, a dozen in total. Juniper was standing in front of the classroom, writing on the chalkboard._

_"I'm sorry," Bianca said. "My mom didn't want me to." Cerea threw up her hands in a fit._

_"Well. We can do it now." She marched to a seat, Bianca following behind her. Bianca hesitantly took the seat in front of Cerea. I ran a hand through my hair. Cerea started messing with Bianca's hair._

_"Can anyone tell me what type of attack would be effective against a pokemon that possesses both the dark and the ghost type?"_

_"There isn't one," Cheren said._

_"Correct!" Juniper turned to face the classroom. She frowned. "Cerea. What are you doing?" Most of the students turned; Cerea was holding a pair of scissors over Bianca's hair. She lowered her hand. Juniper strode across the classroom, examining the two girls. Cerea sat back, crossing her arms._

Bianca had won. Audino and Servine wiped out Cerea's team in minutes. Bianca cheered, gathering her pokemon. Cerea cried out, covering her eyes. I shared a look with Cheren.

"Please leave the battlefield," Alder said.

"You said you'd let me win!" Cerea shouted. She ran off of the battlefield, crying. Bianca returned her pokemon and left the battlefield. Cheren grumbled.

"You've got to be kidding," Cheren said.

"What's that all about?" Kenya asked. Bianca returned as the next match was called.

"Andrew and Mary." I stood up, smiling at Bianca as she sat down. Mary, Bianca's friend, rose as well. I followed her out of the room.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're friends with Bianca," Mary said.

"Good." We walked out onto the battlefield and took our places. I noted the damaged arena wall from Druddigon's attack yesterday. The battlefield itself had been significantly repaired.

"Please begin," Alder said. Mary sent out her pokemon. Gigalith, Emolga, and Tynamo. I sent out mine as well.

"Gigalith! Rock slide!" A wave of stone projectiles flew at my team.

"Split up!" I ordered. Pignite charged through the stones, deflecting most of them. Musharna and Tranquil flew to safety overhead.

_It's her only strong pokemon. If it goes down, she loses._

I recalled Cheren's words.

"Pignite, go after Gigalith!" Pignite approached Gigalith. Gigalith shifted around threateningly. Tranquil descended.

"Hey, Gigalith! Use Rock polish!" Mary shouted.

"Tranquil, steel wing!" Tranquil dropped like a missile, aimed at Gigalith.

"Tynamo, hurry! Thunder wave!" Not again! Tynamo was too slow. Tranquil maneuvered around the attack and struck Gigalith. Gigalith staggered back.

"Pignite hit it with arm thrust!" Pignite pummeled Gigalith, pushing it back.

"W-what? Hey!" Mary threw up her arms. "Gigalith! Get it together!" Her short temper reminded me of Kenya. I pushed the opening.

"Musharna! Put it to sleep." Musharna used hypnosis, lulling Gigalith to sleep. Tranquil dove again.

"Emolga! Take out that Tranquil already!" A bolt of electricity cut across the battlefield, hitting Tranquil. Tranquil spiraled towards the ground. It recovered quickly, flying low. "Again! Again!" Emolga glided across the battlefield, sparking as it charged up another attack.

"Pignite!" Pignite started pummeling Gigalith again. "Musharna!" Musharna used psychic, propelling Tynamo at Emolga like a bullet. Tynamo knocked Emolga out of the air, the two of them fell to the ground in a heap. Gigalith snapped awake just in time to be knocked out by Pignite. Tranquil landed on Pignite's head. Emolga and Tynamo recovered. Mary bit her thumb. It wasn't until then that I noticed how silent Alder had been. Mary returned Gigalith. I gave her a second. Musharna slowly crossed the battlefield, approaching Emolga and Tynamo.

"Emolga, um." She hesitated. I was done waiting.

"Finish them off, Musharna." The battle ended minutes later. Mary nodded at me and left the battlefield. I returned my pokemon, waiting for Alder to announce my victory… nothing. Stubbornly, I waited. I crossed my arms, glancing at the crowd.

"Oh. It seems Andrew has won." Alder's dreary voice boomed. "Please leave the arena." I obliged. I was feeling confident. Between my first two matches, I hadn't had much trouble. Tranquil and Pignite made a fantastic duo. Musharna had much more opportunity to shine in this battle, unlike my first match. I returned to the waiting room as Alder called the next match. Kenya and Nathan. Nathan rose. Kenya jumped up, grinning as per usual. She offered me a high-five as she walked past. I obliged her and sat down next to Bianca. Kenya and Nathan left.

"You did great out there," Bianca said.

"It was over once that Gigalith went down," Cheren said. He made a few analytical comments about my battle. I watched Kenya and Nathan appear on the battlefield. I gave Bianca a sidelong look. She was fidgeting.

"Sorry, I beat your friend," I offered. Bianca smirked. "You don't feel bad about Cerea, do you?" Cheren frowned.

"No," Bianca said. "I'm good." She nodded at one of the screens. "Do you think your brother can beat Kenya?" Cheren scoffed.

"It's the other way around."

"Yeah?" Bianca perked up.

"Nathan is an intelligent trainer," Cheren said. "I remember he's a gym leader candidate for Brycen."

"Who's that?" I asked. "The Icirrus gym leader?" It was the first I'd heard of it. I was certain that it was an ice type gym. Nathan didn't have a single ice type pokemon.

"Yeah." Bianca tapped her chin, feigning deep thought.

"Kenya has strong pokemon, too," she said. I nodded. Kenya and Nathan sent out their pokemon. Nathan had a Klingklang, a Sawk, and a Stunfisk.

"Please begin," Nathan shouted something. Klingklang and Stunfisk glowed. A pulse of electricity covered the battlefield, consuming all of the pokemon. The battlefield disappeared in a cloud of smoke and electricity. The building rumbled, and the lights flickered.

"Was that a discharge attack?" Alder asked. The smoke slowly cleared. The battlefield was cracked and steaming.

"Whoa," Bianca leaned forward. Kenya's pokemon were down.


	24. (Evolve) I didn't want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenya and Druddigon face a difficult challenge.

_"What are you doing?" Kenya asked. Andrew looked at her. The two of them were outside of the trainer school. Andrew was sitting, seemingly staring at the sky. He ignored her. "Hey." Kenya nudged him with her foot. He got up. An older boy and a woman were walking up the pathway. He ran over to them. Kenya watched the three of them walk away._

_"You making friends?" Lauren asked, walking out of the trainer school. Professor Juniper followed behind her._

_"I wouldn't bother with him," Juniper said bluntly. "He's a troubled boy." Lauren took Kenya's hand. She and Juniper exchanged a few words before Juniper returned to the trainer school._

_"Troubled," Kenya echoed as the two of them headed up Route 1. "Aunt Lauren, am I troubled?" Lauren laughed._

_"Of course not. In fact, Juniper was actually telling me what a great student you are. She says you have a lot of potential."_

_"Potential for what?" Kenya asked. Her eyes dirtied to the body of water alongside the path._

_"Well. Anything you want, really." Kenya thought about it. "But. You cant keep getting into fights." Her stomach sunk._

_"B-but, that girl started it!" Kenya blurted out. Lauren tightened her grip on Kenya's hand. Kenya went silent._

_"You're just like your mother," Lauren said. She stopped walking. Kenya blinked. Lauren caressed Kenya's cheek. "So brave." They remained there for a few minutes. Lauren started to cry. Kenya watched, silent._

When the smoke cleared, Kenya's heart lurched. Druddigon, Darumaka, and Yamask were collapsed on the ground. Druddigon was starting to get up, butt Darumaka and Yamask weren't moving.

"W-what was that?" She sputtered. Nathan crossed his arms. His Sawk was knocked out as well. Druddigon growled, barely standing.

"Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought," Nathan said. "Better do it again. Kenya found her voice.

"Druddigon, hyper beam!" A beam of light ripped across the battlefield, hitting the ground between Klingklang and Stunfisk. The two of them were blown apart. Druddigon followed Stunfisk with the beam, blowing it back. The beam vanished, and Druddigon hunched over. Kenya immediately regretted the attack.

"Klingklang!" Nathan ordered. "Zap cannon!" Klingklang charged up a ball of condensed electricity.

"Hey, Druddigon!" Kenya shouted. "Move! Move! Move!" Druddigon had to recover from the hyper beam. Klingklang fired. Druddigon dropped onto its stomach, the attack flying overhead. Kenya dove to the side, barely avoiding it. She sat up, pointing. Druddigon jumped up, faster. "Go after them!" Druddigon sprinted across the battlefield. Klingklang and Stunfisk spread out, keeping their distance.

"One more time," Nathan said. "Both of you, discharge!" The light blinded Kenya. She shielded her eyes, feeling the heat of the attack. When the smoke cleared, Druddigon was still standing. Kenya got up, ignoring her scraped elbow. Nathan was stunned. Druddigon trembled and took a step forward. Its body was steaming. "I have to commend that Druddigon of yours," Nathan said. Kenya ignored him.

"Druddigon!" She called out. Druddigon turned, looking at her. Its eyes were sharp. She hesitated. Earthquake could take care of Stunfisk, but Klingklang would still be a problem. Zap cannon was dangerous. Druddigon barely stood a chance; if it got paralyzed, the battle was over. She couldn't see a path to victory.

_"I was gonna give up. I'd accepted the loss because I couldn't see any possible way to win."_

_"But you won, so who cares?"_

_"Tepig won. Not me. "Tepig was the one who didn't give up. Why couldn't I be like that? Once the tides turned, I just assumed it was over. I should've had more faith in Tepig."._

She recalled Andrew's words after his first gym battle. She had to trust Druddigon. Druddigon nodded. Kenya smiled.

"Come on, Druddigon, Outrage!" Druddigon roared, steeling its trembling body. Nathan blinked. "Go! Go!" Druddigon charged at Klingklang.

"Quick! Discharge!" Druddigon was faster. It swatted Klingklang, sending it spinning across the battlefield. Stunfisk fired a thunderbolt, hitting Druddigon in the back. Druddigon nearly collapsed. Nathan shouted orders.

"You can do it!" Kenya yelled. "Keep it up!" Druddigon roared again, driving its claws across the ground. Klingklang was charging up a zap cannon. "Earthquake!" The battlefield rumbled, cracking, and splitting. Stunfisk cried out. Druddigon lunged at Klingklang, swatting it again. Stunfisk wasn't knocked out. It fired another thunderbolt. Druddigon took the hit, crumpling. Kenya gasped. Druddigon was hurt. It lay still on the ground, growling.

"Another zap cannon!" Nathan shouted.

"No!" Kenya ran onto the battlefield. She knelt beside Druddigon. It whimpered and tried to get up. Kenya silently returned it.

"Are you surrendering?" Alder asked, speaking for the first time since the battle started. Kenya stared at Druddigon's Pokeball in her trembling hand.

"I—" Kenya's voice caught. Alder repeated the question. She nodded. Nathan returned his pokemon. He eyed Kenya carefully. Kenya turned away from him.

"Hey," Nathan called out. "You're a pretty good trainer." He paused, looking for words. "Thanks for being friends with my brother." Kenya walked away. Her pokemon were healed. The nurse spoke softly, trying to cheer Kenya up. She took her pokemon with a weak smile. She left the small office and followed a long corridor to the front entrance. There were a few different people congregated in the room. She spotted Cerea talking with Elesa. Kenya headed outside. The sun was high in the sky. The street was bustling as always. She made her way down the street, finding an empty bench. She collapsed into it with a sigh. She lost. She wanted to be angry with herself but didn't see the point. Andrew's brother had utterly crushed her. She doubted she had much chance, to begin with. She was holding Druddigon's Pokeball in her trembling hand.

"I didn't want to win that bad," Kenya whispered. Her lip quivered. Of course, she wanted to win. "It's not like we were serious." They'd given it their all. They weren't enough. She wasn't enough. She punched the back of the bench. She bit her lip, refusing to acknowledge the pain.

"You don't seem to be in a good mood," A woman's voice said. Professor Juniper was standing behind the bench, just outside of Kenya's peripheral. Kenya shifted, turning to face her. "You're Lenora's kid, aren't you?" Juniper approached the bench, smiling. She placed a hand on the bench and slung a leg over it. Kenya blinked. Juniper hopped over the bench. She took a moment to adjust her lab coat before sitting down, not a hair out of place. Kenya stared at her. Juniper's smile was unmoving. Her

"Do you want anything?" Kenya asked.

"No. I spotted you brooding and decided to see if you were alright." Kenya nodded.

"I'm fine." Juniper got up.

"What do you say we go watch the tournament?" She offered. Kenya slumped on the bench. "I'll pay for your ticket." Kenya groaned. "It could be a learning experience." Kenya gave in. She followed Juniper back to the stadium. Cerea wasn't at the entrance when they arrived. Most of the people were gone. Juniper bought a ticket and was charged extra due to the late arrival. Kenya was given free entry on account of her participation in the tournament. Juniper bought several snacks before they found their seats. The current battle was between Chili and a trainer named Dalton. Chili ended up winning. It was the last match of the second round. Alder spoke.

"Round three will be taking place immediately. This is due to how quickly round two went by. That was a lot of quick fights." Juniper muttered something.

"What?" Kenya asked.

"Nothing."

"The first match of round three… Cheren and Bianca."


	25. (Drive) Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren and Bianca battle.

_"Catch it!" Cheren shouted. He ran through the trees, keeping the Scraggy in his sights. Andrew was behind him, trying to keep up. The Scraggy turned abruptly, heading out into a clearing. A girl screamed._

_"Uh, oh." The two of them followed it. A blonde girl was there, holding the scraggy. She noticed the boys and smiled. Cheren blinked._

_"Bianca!" A man shouted from a nearby house. "Come here this instant! Stay away from those boys!" Bianca let the Scraggy go._

_"No!" Cheren watched the Scraggy disappear into the brush. He scowled at Bianca. "What'd you do that for?" She shrugged and ran to her father. "Whatever." He nudged Andrew. "Let's go home." He walked away. Andrew followed him, glancing over his shoulder at Bianca. Her father was gripping her wrist, shouting at her._

Bianca sent out her pokemon, Cheren did the same. She stood firm, smiling.

"Please begin," Alder said. Dewott and Archeops immediately advanced without a word from Cheren.

"Servine, leaf tornado!" Bianca ordered. Servine whipped up a tornado between Dewott and Archeops. The two of them were pulled into it. "Larvesta, ember!" Larvesta fired several flares into the tornado. The flames spread, quickly catching up with Dewott and Archeops. Archeops pulled free of the tornado, taking flight.

"Zebstrika," Cheren said. A bolt of lightning struck Audino. At the same time, Archeops dove at Servine, slamming into it. The tornado fizzled out. Dewott recovered and moved on Larvesta.

"Servine, use vine whip, hurry!" Servine lashed at Dewott with a vine. Archeops circled, targeting it again. Zebstrika broke into a run, heading for Servine.

"Flame charge!" Cheren ordered. Zebstrika erupted in a coat of flames.

"Larvesta! String Shot!" Larvesta fired thread at Zebstrika's legs. The thread evaporated in the fire. "Audino!" Audino moved into Zebstrika's path. Archeops slammed into Servine again. Dewott followed up, striking Servine with its shell. Servine collapsed. Zebstrika trampled Audino. Bianca winced. Servine was knocked out. Audino got back up. Zebstrika slowed to a stop in front of Bianca. Archeops took flight again. Dewott readied its shells. Bianca returned Servine. Alder spoke for the first time, commenting on the first pokemon being knocked out.

"Bianca!" Cheren called out. Bianca met his eyes across the battlefield. He didn't say anything else. She smiled.

"Audino, let's go!"

_"I'm Bianca." Bianca took a bite out of her apple. Cheren looked her up and down. She was standing by his desk, holding out a pear. "Do you want it?" He shook his head._

_"He doesn't eat food." The boy sitting in the seat behind Cheren spoke up. He had green hair. "He's a robot." Cheren rolled his eyes and took the pear. Bianca smiled and sat down in the seat in front of him._

_"What's your name?" She asked. Cheren took a bit out of the pear._

_"Cheren."_

Audino was still standing. Archeops knocked out Larvesta. Audino had managed a retaliation, taking Archeops down. Dewott was on the advance.

"Take down!" Bianca shouted. Audino rushed at Dewott. Another bolt of lightning hit Audino, knocking it back. Dewott lunged, slashing Audino with its shell. Audino went down. Bianca stood, stunned, for a moment. Alder announced Cheren's victory. Bianca returned Audino. Cheren returned Zebstrika and Dewott. He stared at Bianca.

"Please leave the battlefield." Cheren hesitated but crossed the damaged battlefield. He stopped in front of Bianca, holding out his hand. Bianca slowly smiled. She grabbed his hand. Cheren didn't say anything. Alder asked them to leave the battlefield again. They obliged moments later. Cheren returned to the waiting room. He sat down next to Andrew with a sigh. Alder announced the next match. Andrew and Burgh. Andrew patted Cheren on the shoulder before leaving with Burgh. Cheren interlocked his fingers, thinking. He thought about Bianca and Andrew how he felt about them. Bianca found herself standing mindlessly in the stadium hallway. Her xtransceiver started buzzing; She opened it. Cheren was calling her. She blinked, picking up. His face appeared on the screen. She recognized the waiting room he was in.

"Hey, Bianca."

"Hi, Cheren."

"I know this meant a lot to you. I just want you to know—"

"I'm glad," Bianca interrupted him. "When we were battling. I think I finally got to talk to you. I think…" She trailed off. Cheren chuckled.

"You sure are dramatic." Bianca shared the laugh. Cheren went silent for a moment. Bianca saw the next match beginning on a mounted tv. Andrew was battling Burgh. "Bianca," Cheren spoke again. "You and Andrew are the only friends I have. You know that, right?"

"Duh," Bianca winked. "Hey! Cheren, you know what we should do?" He blinked, startled by her enthusiasm.

"What's that?"

"From now on, you, me, and even Andrew were all rivals!"

"I'm not sure how Andrew will feel, you roping him into this," Cheren said, smirking.

"You definitely better not lose now." Bianca suddenly got serious. "If you win now, it's a win for both of us!" Cheren nodded.

"Losing was never an option."


	26. (Drive) You Gotta Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew takes a break with his pokemon between rounds.

Battling Burgh wasn't very difficult. I'd beaten him before. Pignite and Tranquil made quick work of his team; Musharna didn't have to do much of anything. Cheren was talking with Bianca on his xtransceiver when I returned.

"Hey Andrew, good fight," Cheren said. Bianca waved at me on his screen. She was outside. Alder called the next fight. Nathan and Chili. The two of them left. Cheren and I chatted with Bianca as the fight went on. Nathan inevitably won. Skyla had a match with a trainer named Walter next. The battle was a bit drawn out, but Skyla won. Alder explained the plans for the semifinals as Skyla returned.

"The semifinals will be held in two days," Alder said. A bracket appeared on the screen—Cheren and me on one side, Nathan and Skyla on the other.

"Why are they only now using a bracket?" Cheren wondered out loud.

"What's happening?" Bianca asked.

"The first match of the semifinals will be Cheren and Andrew. Then, Nathan and Skyla. And of course, the final match will be the two winners.

"We know how tournaments work," Cheren said. I gave him a sidelong look.

"Have a nice day," Alder said. Nathan walked over to us. Skyla left the room. Cheren, Nathan, and I left the room. We met up with Bianca outside of the stadium. Nathan ended up leaving. Bianca and Cheren headed to the pokemon center. I looked around for Kenya. It was a few minutes before I spotted her coming out of the stadium. Professor Juniper was with her.

"Andrew!" Kenya yelled. She waved her arms at me. Juniper waved as well.

"I see you," I muttered. I walked over to them.

"You did very well, Andrew," Juniper said.

"Thanks." I nudged Kenya. "How are you doing?"

"You have to beat him!" She shouted.

"What?"

"You gotta win!" She insisted. Juniper glanced between us. I scratched the back of my head.

"I guess. It's not that big of a deal."

"Where'd the blueberry and Bianca go?" She asked. "It sucks that Bianca lost too. You're our only hope now."

"What about Cheren?" She rolled her eyes. Juniper's xtransceiver started ringing. She wandered off without a word. Kenya and I watched her walk away.

"She's weird," Kenya said.

"Let's go meet up with Bianca and Cheren," I suggested. Kenya vented about her battle with Nathan as we walked to the pokemon center.

"I don't think I could beat Nathan," I admitted.

"You better beat him!" Kenya shoved me. "You have to get revenge!"

"Well." I raised a finger. "I won't even get to battle him if I don't beat Cheren first."

"Then beat Cheren!"

"I probably can't." Kenya stopped outside of the pokemon center. She stared me down. "What?"

"You. Have. To. Avenge. Me." I exhaled.

"Okay. I'll try it." We met Bianca and Cheren inside. I ended up going to bed early and somehow sleeping in the next morning. I wandered outside, letting my pokemon out. "What do you guys think?"

_About what?_

It was Musharna's voice. Musharna floated around me. I sat down on the damp grass.

"We're going to battle Cheren. I'm not sure if we can pull it off."

_I wish I got to battle in the tournament._

Pansage whined, waving its arms at me.

"Sorry," I said. "I was hoping to find a leaf stone, but I didn't get one in time." Tirtuoga stared at me. Tirtuoga was the only one who's voice I could never seem to hear. Tirtuoga blinked slowly. Tranquil perched itself on Pignite's head. I smiled at them. Kenya showed up an hour or so later.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I looked up at her. She stared down at me.

"What?"

"You're just sitting there."

"I guess I'm just hanging out with my pokemon," I said.

"Shouldn't you be meditating or something?" Kenya plopped down next to me. "Mastering your inner power?"

"I hope not." Kenya groaned.

"What are you gonna do? You have to do something!"

"Do I, though?"

"Yes." She folded her arms. I thought about it, watching Pignite.

"I might have some ideas." She perked up.

"Really?" I returned my pokemon and got up.

"In the meantime, I'm going to see if Elesa is in." Kenya nodded.

"I'll be here." Elesa was at the gym when I arrived. She accepted my challenge. I managed to beat her. Apparently, Bianca had already shown up and battled her as well. Elesa didn't tell me who won. I returned to the pokemon center and had my pokemon healed. Kenya was still in the grass. She was asleep. I spotted Professor Juniper standing under a tree. She was speaking with a group of trainers. I reached into my pant pocket; the figurine was still there. I made sure to keep it with me. I'd grown strangely attached to it. I pulled it out and looked it over. Something about it gave me a sense of comfort.

_"It was your mothers."_

Which one? I wondered. Did she mean Nathan's mother? Or my actual mother. The thought only just crossed my mind. I felt stupid not to have thought of it before. The group of trainers started walking away. I got up and hurried over to Juniper. She spotted me and waved.

"Hey, you!"

"Juniper!" I shouted. I paused in front of her, correcting myself. "Professor Juniper!" Her smile didn't budge. She stared at me, blankly.

"Yes?" I held up the figurine.

"You said this was my mother's." She eyed the figurine.

"I did."

"You know Nathan's mother isn't my actual mother, right?" Juniper nodded. "So, which mother are you referring to?" Juniper took the figurine. She turned it around in her fingers. Her smile vanished. She closed her hand into a fist around the figurine.

"Does it matter?" She asked flatly. Her eyes met mine. My throat went dry.

"I-I think it does." She didn't say anything for a moment. She opened her hand. Somehow I'd expected the figurine to be crushed. It was still there, unharmed. She extended her hand to me. I took the figurine. She walked away. I watched her disappear around a street corner. I swallowed hard.

"Andrew!" Kenya called out. "Is that your broccoli head over there?" I didn't respond. The figurine felt heavy in my hand. I gazed at it, trying to make out the design. It felt familiar.

_Kyurem._

I dropped the figurine. I stared stupidly at my empty hand for a moment before kneeling to pick it back up.

"Hey!" Kenya yelled. She rolled around in the grass. I felt a chill rising in my back. I slipped the figurine into my pocket.


	27. (Drive) Andrew V Cheren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew and Cheren battle.

_"I want you to promise me." Mother said. Her Golett paced behind her. She gestured to the couch, and I sat. "You know you're adopted." I nodded. "Lacunosa town." She hesitated. "Promise me you'll never go there." I cocked my head._

_"Where's Lacunosa town?"_

_"Promise me!" She grabbed my shoulders. Her eyes darted between mine. I looked past her at Golett. It was watching me. Nathan was standing behind a chair on the far side of the room. He disappeared behind the chair when I noticed him. Mother brushed my hair out of my face. "Please." There was a knock on the door. Mother hurried to open it. Juniper was there. She frowned at me. Mother moved, blocking her view of me._

_"I came by to check on you," Juniper said. She leaned in close, whispering something. Mother gasped._

_"But, Anthea said—" Juniper hushed her._

_"It will be okay." Mother whispered something else. I watched, lost. Nathan sat down next to me. A few months later, she was gone. I don't know what happened. Mother left in a hurry one day before the sun was up. She approached me in bed, talking about our promise._

_"Don't forget. Never forget our promise!" It was the last time she spoke to me. It was dusk when Juniper showed up at our door. Cheren's parents were with her. Nathan and I were taken into their home. Nathan left a year later._

_Anthea._

_Lacunosa._

_The promise._

_The figurine._

Kyurem.

Kenya poked at the figurine.

"I've never seen a pokemon like that; why don't you just ask Juniper what pokemon it is? Isn't she like the pokemon dictionary?" The two of us were sharing a table in a Nimbasa diner. She set the figurine on the table.

"I just…" Kenya raised her eyebrows. "I have a bad feeling." She frowned.

"I'll admit, that thing does kind of weird me out." She admitted. "But you can trust Juniper," I questioned the statement. "Either way, you have the battle to focus on." She glanced at a clock on the wall. "A battle you're gonna miss if you don't hurry." I picked up the figurine and inspected it again. "Come on, let's go!" I got up. Kenya rushed me across the city. We arrived at the stadium ten minutes early. A few people cheered for me as I made my way inside. I found my way to the waiting room. Cheren, Nathan, and Skyla were all already there. There were only four chairs. I sat down next to Cheren.

_"I'm Nathan; this is Andrew." Nathan dropped his suitcase on the floor. Cheren was standing in the doorway of our new bedroom. He nodded._

_"Cheren." I sat down on my new bed, yawning. Cheren watched us for a few minutes before disappearing into the hallway._

_"How long will we be here?" I asked._

_"I don't know," Nathan said._

_"When will mother come back?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Nathan, I don't like it here."_

_"Just shut up!" Nathan shouted. "Leave me alone."_

_"When will—"_

_"She's not coming back!" Nathan rushed across the room, shoving me. "It's all your fault! You stole my mom!"_

Nathan reached out, patting my back. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You nervous?" He asked. I nodded.

"Me too," he admitted.

"I'm not," Cheren said.

"Thanks, Cheren." Alder started speaking a few moments later.

"The first match between Cheren and Andrew will begin soon." Cheren and I got up.

"Come on, Andrew," he said. I nodded. The two of us made our way out onto the battlefield. The battlefield had been completely repaired. We took our places. We sent out our pokemon.

"Please begin."

"Dewott!"

"Tranquil!" Tranquil took off, crossing the battlefield. Dewott brandished its shells. Zebstrika crackled. "Musharna!" Musharna used hypnosis, Zebstrika fell over. Dewott dodged Tranquil's attack. Archeops went after it.

"Dewott, aqua jet!" Dewott spun, shifting into a missile of water. It flew straight at Musarna. Musharna used psychic, hurling Dewott into the air. At the same time, Tranquil used steel wing on Archeops. Zebstrika was still asleep.

"Pignite, use it." Pignite's body started to steam. Cheren blinked. Pignite had learned a new move. It had forgotten ember to learn it. Work up. Dewott landed, recovering quickly.

"Mushrana, hypnosis!" Dewott avoided it, lunging.

"Rock Tomb!" Archeops attacked Tranquil with a volley of stones and rocks. Tranquil took a few hits. "Dewott, razor shell!" Dewott slashed Musharna with its shell before I could shout an order. Dewott slashed several more times, knocking Musharna out. It turned on Pignite. Pignite was still using work up. I returned Musharna.

"Tranquil!" I called out. Tranquil outmaneuvered Archeops, getting down low. Archeops dove after it. "Pignite, flame charge." Pignite caught fire. It jumped, a fireball, rising into Archeop's path. Pignite slammed into Archeops, knocking it towards the ground. Pignite followed Archeops, landing hard on it. Archeops was knocked out. Cheren returned it. Tranquil spiraled.

"Aerial ace, Tranquil!" Tranquil flew at Dewott. "Pignite, go after Zebstrika!"

"Dewott, stop Pignite!" Dewott used Aqua jet, cutting Pignite off. Tranquil chased after it. Zebstrika woke up. "Thunder, now!" Cheren shouted. The bolt of electricity knocked Tranquil out instantly. Pignite attacked Dewott. Dewott stayed out of Pignite's range. Zebstrika fired another thunder. Pignite used flame charge, quickly getting out of the way. Pignite was getting faster.

"Keep using flame charge!" I ordered. Pignite targeted Zebstrika; it broke into a run.

"Aqua jet!" Dewott spun into a missile of water, intercepting Pignite. The impact knocked Pignite off its feet. Pignite struggled to get up. "Zebstrika!" Zebstrika crackled. Dewott advanced, brandishing its shells.

_Come on!_

Pignite's voice caught me by surprise.

_We can do this!_

I couldn't hesitate now. It wasn't about Alder anymore. This was about Kenya's pride, Bianca's pride, Mary's pride, even Bob's pride. Giving anything but our absolute best would be disrespecting everyone who battled in this tournament. It was a strange feeling. I'd won and lost battles before. This was different. I don't think I'd ever enjoyed the intensity of a battle.

"Arm thrust! Watch out for Zebstrika!" Pignite was moving at impossible speeds. It dodged another bolt from Zebstrika and went after Dewott. Dewott threw a few slashes, Pignite shrugged them off and pummeled it. Dewott dropped its shells.

"Zebstrika, get in there, wild charge!" Zebstrika crossed the battlefield, crackling with more electricity than before.

"Heads up!" Pignite jumped out of Zebstrika's path. Zebstrika gave chase, trailing Pignite across the battlefield. Dewott recovered its shells. Zebstrika was a problem. It could keep up with Pignite with little effort, and it could hit like a truck. Just like in Driftveil, I had no answer for it. "Go for heat crash!"

"Aqua jet!" Suddenly, Dewott shot across the battlefield.

"Pignite!" Pignite turned, meeting Dewott's charge with a heat crash. Dewott collapsed. Zebstrika descended on Pignite, knocking it into the air. Was Dewott knocked out? Pignite landed on its back. Cheren didn't miss a beat.

"Thunder!" A bolt of lightning struck Pignite. Zebstrika whinnied, stomping a hoof. Neither Pignite nor Dewott got up.

"Looks like Pignite has been knocked out," Alder said. "Cheren is the winner." I walked onto the battlefield, returning Pignite. Cheren returned Zebstrika and Dewott. He met me in the middle of the battlefield.

"You better not lose now," I said. I crossed my arms, feigning aggravation. Cheren smiled.

"I was always going to." We left the battlefield. Nathan's battle with Skyla was beginning as I made my way to the entrance. I watched them send out their pokemon on a nearby television.

"How could you!" Kenya shouted. She appeared at the end of a nearby hallway. A few people turned their heads. She ran over to me and grabbed my shirt collar. "You said you'd win!" I shrugged sighing.

"I said I'd try." She groaned. I glanced past her at the tv screen. Nathan had already knocked out one of Skyla's pokemon. "It's up to Cheren now."


	28. (Drive) Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nimbasa Tournament reaches its final match.

Cheren hated to lose. He always had.

_"You have to be on top!" Cheren's dad demanded. He pointed at Cheren from across the dinner table. "You have to stand out! Make people respect you!" Cheren stared at his plate. His mom tapped her finger against the table._

_"Isn't it enough for one night?" She asked. "You're giving me a headache." Cheren's dad only yelled louder._

_"What do you want?"_

_"To be champion," Cheren said quietly._

_"Speak up, boy!" Cheren's dad slammed his fist onto the table. "What do you want?"_

_"To be champion!" Cheren matched his father's volume. Cheren's dad wanted Cheren to succeed where he'd failed. He'd spent a few years as a member of the Elite Four. He never managed to beat Alder. Cheren wondered if that fact would haunt him for the rest of his life. His face darkened. Cheren watched him slowly shrink in his chair._

_"Oh dear, eat your food," Cheren's mom said. Cheren watched his dad start to eat. His eyes are empty. The dead look on his face is burned into Cheren's memory. He'd often imagine himself with that face—utter failure. The thought terrifies him._

When he received Oshawott, he made a choice. He would become the champion. He would defeat the gym leaders, the Elite Four, and Alder. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a goal. He'd decided that it was fact, an inevitability. He takes his place on the battlefield. Nathan is on the other side, arms crossed. Alder is speaking a lot more than normal. His words are muted. Cheren can hardly make them out over his heartbeat. Nathan sent out his three pokemon, Cheren did the same. Alder gave the order.

"Please, begin."

"Discharge, both of you!" Klingklang and Stunfisk glow, a wave of electricity spreads across the battlefield. As instantaneously as it appears, it's condensed around Zebstrika. Zebstrika absorbs the electricity into its body. Nathan scowls. He orders

Sawk to attack. Oshawott meets Sawks advance. Klingklang fires several bolts of electricity at Archeops. Archeops swoops and dives, avoiding Klingklang's attacks. Dewott overwhelms Sawk with shell strikes. It follows up with an aqua jet, blowing Sawk off its feet. Klingklang fires a zap cannon at Dewott. Dewott easily evades, engaging Sawk again.

"Rock Tomb!" Archeops hurls a volley of rocks and stones at Klingklang. Klingklang shrugs the hits off and fires a zap cannon at Archeops. Archeops spins around it.

"Sawk, close combat!" Sawk rushes Dewott. Dewott takes the hits, managing to get a strike in. The hit throws Sawk off.

"Take it out!" Cheren shouts. Dewott slashes Sawk again and again with its shells. Sawk collapses. A mud projectile flies past Dewott, hitting Zebstrika. Cheren locates the source, Stunfisk. Nathan returns Sawk.

"The first pokemon has gone down," Alder said.

"Archeops, dragon claw!" Archeops swooped, targeting Stunfisk. Klingklang fired a zap cannon at the last second, hitting Archeops just before it reached Stunfisk. Archeops hit the ground. Stunfisk used discharge, electrocuting Archeops. The zap cannon had paralyzed Archeops.

"Better step it up!" Nathan shouted. He met Cheren's eyes. Stunfisk used discharge again.

_Cheren's dad was crying. He was in his living room chair. Cheren had wandered out in the middle of the night. A small lamp dimly lighted the room. He heard his father's rough breaths. He crept closer to the chair. His father whimpered. Cheren froze, listening. His father continued to weep for a few minutes. Cheren flinched when he suddenly rose from the chair. He instantly spotted Cheren behind the chair._

_"Oh, Cheren." His father rounded the chair and approached Cheren. "I never wanted you to see me like this." He knelt next to Cheren. The lamplight shadowed his face._

_"Dad?" Cheren spoke up._

_"I wasted my life," he said. He shifted, his face suddenly illuminated. "I spent so much time trying to prove myself; ended up being worthless."_

_"You're not worthless." Cheren's dad smiles. Tears fill his eyes. Cheren grabs his dad's hand. "I'm going to do it, dad." He holds up Oshawott's Pokeball. His dad eyes it. "I'll beat Alder." He pauses. "I'm going to win."_

"Zebstrika!" Cheren yells. "Flame charge!" Zebstrika erupts into flames. Zebstrika crosses the battlefield. Klingklang fired a flash cannon, Zebstrika shrugged it off.

"Stunfisk! Stop that Zebstrika!" Stunfisk fired several mud projectiles at Zebstrika. Zebstrika avoids the first but takes the rest head-on. Zebstrika falls and rolls. Klingklang hits Zebstrika with another Flash cannon, finishing it off. Nathan grins. Cheren realizes the severity of the situation a moment late. "Discharge, now!"

"Archeops! Protect Dewott!" Archeops manages to move, using rock tomb. Dewott is buried under a wave of stones. Stunfisk and Klingklang glow. The arena is filled with light. Cheren shields his eyes.

"Have Cheren's pokemon been knocked out?" Alder asks. The light slowly fades. Archeops is knocked out. "It seems Nathan has—" Dewott erupted from a pile of rocks. It bursts into a missile of water and slams into Stunfisk. Stunfisk recovers, crackling. Dewott strikes it repeatedly, knocking it out.

"Looks like two pokemon have been knocked out," Alder comments. Cheren returned Archeops. Nathan returned Stunfisk.

"Klingklang, Zap cannon." Klingklang fires at Dewott. Dewott dives using aqua jet. It crosses the battlefield, getting close. Too close.

"Keep your distance!" Cheren yells. "Get back!"

"Discharge!" Instead of backing off, Dewott rushes forward. Dewott grabs Klingklang. Klingklang crackles. There's a flash. Cheren stares intently. The light fades. Dewott is holding onto Klingklang. Both of them are steaming. Nathan and Cheren stare. Dewott twitches, tightening its grip.

"Dewott!" Cheren sputtered.

"Do it again!" Nathan yelled. Dewott pulled hard. Klingklang crackled. Dewott slammed Klingklang against the floor; the impact throws Klingklang off. Dewott lifted it, electricity lacing its body. It brings Klingklang down into the ground again. Dewott growls, repeating the attack. Nathan shouts, trying to get Klingklang to attack. Cheren balled his fists.

"Finish it off!" There was another flash. Dewott went limp, one arm dropping to its side. Klingklang tried to pull free. Dewott's one arm holds on tight. "You can do it!" Dewott tugged weakly. Klingklang starts crackling again.

"One more time," Nathan said.

_Cheren kneels in front of Dewott. The two of them are standing outside of the Driftveil gym._

_"I don't get it!" Cheren grimaced. Dewott stood silent as Cheren threw a fit. "Why can't I beat him!" He grabbed a fistful of dirt and hurled it. Tears were in his puffy eyes. "Why am I so worthless?" Dewott reaches out, touching Cheren's hand. Cheren stared into Dewott's black eyes. Dewott clutched Cheren's hand tightly, chirping at him. "Yeah. I know." Cheren wipes his eyes. "I'm not worthless."_

Dewott grabbed a shell with its free hand. Klingklang crackled.

"Finish it!" Nathan shouted. Dewott struck, hard, driving the shell into Klingklang. Klingklang spun, fizzling out. Dewott moved in, striking harder and harder with its shell. The shell shattered with the last hit. Klingklang hit the ground, unmoving. Dewott stood tall, chest heaving. Nathan and Cheren stare. Alder was silent. Nathan returned Klingklang. Dewott turned to Cheren. It gave what was left of its shell a sad look. Cheren smiled.

"Klingklang has been knocked out," Alder said. Dewott raised trembling arms. "Cheren is the winner!"


	29. (Drive) Unova's Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alder and Cheren have a talk.

"Amazing." Nathan stepped onto the battlefield and returned Klingklang. Cheren met him halfway. Dewott watched the two of them. "How many discharges did it withstand?" Cheren knelt beside Dewott. Dewott chirped proudly. Cheren patted Dewott on the head.

"Incredible," Cheren said.

"The victor will remain on the stage. I will be there momentarily." Nathan nodded at Cheren before leaving the battlefield. Cheren waited, listening to the buzz of the stadium. Alder appeared at the entrance; he made his way onto the battlefield. Cheren watched as he approached.

"Alder, sir." Alder stopped a few feet away from Cheren. He folded his arms.

"You've won the tournament," Alder said. His voice carried through the speakers around the stadium.

"I'm supposed to get your endorsement, aren't I?" Alder frowned.

"That was the advertised reward. But I do have the right to deny you that reward."

"What?" Alder shook his head.

"It takes a certain kind of trainer to conquer the pokemon league. I've been watching the battles in this tournament very closely. I don't believe anyone who participated here is capable of pulling it off." Cheren's stomach dropped.

"What did you say?"

"You should give up on being a pokemon trainer." Cheren's face was heating up. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Alder's eyes shifted to Dewott.

"My dad was in the elite four," Cheren said. He spoke slowly, his chest heaving. "He…"

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about," Alder replied. He circled Dewott, inspecting it. "He wanted to beat me so badly."

"I won the tournament." Cheren followed Alder with his eyes. Dewott growled, matching his tone. Alder's cold gray eyes met Cheren's. "You have to give me your endorsement."

"The tournament is over; you're free to leave."

"Battle me, then!" Cheren yelled. Dewott perked up. Alder's eyes flickered. In a swift motion, he sent out a Bouffalant.

"Knock out my Bouffalant. I'll give you my endorsement." Cheren shared a long look with Dewott. He nodded.

"Fine." Cheren took a few steps back. "Dewott. Evolve." Alder raised his eyebrows. Dewott glowed, its body growing.

"What is this?" Dewott's light faded, revealing Samurott. Samurott drew its blades, brandishing them proudly.

"I'd wished to beat Clay without Dewott evolving. It was a way to prove our strength. So I had Dewott restrain itself to satisfy my pride." Alder didn't respond. Cheren took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest. The Bouffalant stomped its hoof, the floor cracked under it. Alder uncrossed his arms.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Alder asked.

"Of course not! Samurott, razor shell!" Samurott charged, raising its blades.

"Double team!" Alder ordered. Bouffalant zipped around, leaving several afterimages. Samurott gave chase, slicing at Bouffalant's shadow. "Swords dance!" Bouffalant bellowed, rising onto its hind legs.

"Samurott, aqua jet! Hurry!" Samurott spun into a missile of water, chasing after Bouffalant.

"Wild charge, take it down." Bouffalant sparked, its body coated with lightning. It rushed forward, meeting Samurott's charge. The battle was over as quickly as it started. Bouffalant's attack knocked Samurott out. Cheren stared at Samurott limp on the floor. Alder returned Bouffalant and walked up to Cheren. "Give up." Alder left the battlefield. Cheren returned Samurott. Shouts were rising from the audience. Cheren's head was spinning. He stumbled, making his way off the battlefield. He ignored the nurse offering to heal his pokemon and left the stadium. Elsewhere, Alder found himself alone in a hallway. He found a chair and sat down. He wiped his brow. Footsteps rang throughout the hallway. Elesa appeared, approaching him. She looked him up and down, frowning.

"You have no right." Alder scratched his chin. Elesa scowled. She grabbed onto his shirt, yanking him forward. "You have no right!" Alder's head lolled to the side. He let out a long breath.

"What's wrong, Elesa?"

"You owe that boy your endorsement!"

"Eh."

"You can't change your mind at the last minute!" Alder grumbled. Elsa shoved him and backed away. "The audacity, to tell him to give up. I can't believe you'd…" Elesa drops into a chair on the other side of the hallway. "I don't understand you. Are you trying to crush the next generation?" Alder laughs.

"Crush?" His gray eyes shimmered. "Elesa. I watched every battle in this tournament with every intention of doing this."

"What?"

"They battled with such vigor and drive." He smiled. "With enough time, any one of those trainers could beat me in battle." Elesa blinked. "With what just happened. That blueberry especially will come after me. And he'll be more driven than ever before." Elesa shook her head.

"You have a roundabout way of looking at things," she said dryly. Alder laughed.

"I won't be the champion for much longer, that's for sure."


	30. (Drive) There, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheren comes to an understanding.

_Andrew sat down on Cheren's bed. Cheren stood in front of his dad's old tv, fiddling with the antennae._

_"Try changing the channel!" Cheren suggested, he was tired of the old piece of junk. Andrew picked up the remote and pointed it at the tv._

_"Which one?"_

_"It's coming on seventy." Andrew changed the channel. The screen flickered, displaying a fairground._

_"Yes!" Cheren hurried to the bed. He sat down, watching intently. A female reporter was onscreen, talking about the upcoming challenge against the champion. Alder appeared in the background, chewing on a sandwich. Cheren's face lit up. Alder noticed the camera and ran over. His grinning face filled the screen._

_"Hello Unova!" He yelled. The boys watched together for an hour before Cheren's mother called them down for dinner. Cheren begrudgingly left the room. He paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder. Alder sent out his Volcarona._

Cheren kicked a tree. He grunted but ignored the stunning pain. He'd marched out onto Route 5. His temper tantrum drew the attention of several passersby, but no one interfered. He sat down against the tree and rubbed his temples. Who did he think he was? He thought about his dad, crying in his chair. Was he told the same thing? Did Alder look him in the eye and ask him to give up on his dreams. Cheren's balled fists were turning white. His eyes turned up towards the sky. The sun was still high. It was getting cloudy. He noticed Andrew approaching. He watched as he came to a stop and sat down in front of him.

"Hey, Cheren."

_Cheren stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He ran out into the woods, ignoring a flock of Pidove he startled on the way. The stones and sticks stung his bare feet. Patches of moonlight peeked through the canopy of trees above._

_"Cheren!" His father shouted from the house. "Come back!" He pushed through the brush, small branches cutting his arms. He ran for a few minutes, coming to a stop at a river. He slowly caught his breath. Who did his father think he was? Cheren sat down. Encouraging him one day, telling him it's pointless the next. How useless could a father be? He watched the river run for a few minutes. He heard footsteps and tensed up._

_"Cheren?" Andrew appeared from the brush behind Cheren._

"What do you want?" Cheren asked. Andrew shrugged.

"Just checking on you, I guess. We never get to talk." Cheren leaned back against the tree.

"I'm not in the mood, to be honest with you."

"Are you in the mood for Bianca?" Andrew pulled his Xtransceiver from his pocket. "She told me to tell as soon as I found you. We both know how she gets." Cheren sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

_"Are you okay?" Andrew asked._

_"Leave me alone," Cheren hissed._

_"Hey, you know dad didn't mean any of that," Andrew sat down next to Cheren._

_"Whatever."_

"Come on," Andrew said. "Who cares what that old guy says."

"I don't care what he said!" Cheren shouted. "I don't care."

"You look like you care, I care." Andrew tapped his finger against his leg. "I don't get why he would say something like that. Maybe he's just a jerk. He wasn't like that in the desert… Well, I guess he kind of was."

"Maybe he's just telling it as he sees it," Cheren said. "He watched us put our all and wasn't impressed. Maybe our whole generation of trainers is worthless. Maybe I'm worthless."

_"I wanna be someone! I can't just stay in this stupid town and grow old!"_

_"But, you are someone," Andrew said absentmindedly. "And you're like ten."_

_"You know what I mean!" Cheren threw a rock into the river. "Why does he act like just because he couldn't do it, I'm just doomed to be a failure." Cheren buried his face in his hands._

_"Who cares what he thinks,"_ Andrew said. Cheren looked up at him.

_"But dad—"_

_"Dad doesn't know what he's talking about half the time!" Andrew was shouting. "Who cares what he says!"_

"He's the champion. He probably knows what he's talking about." Andrew scoffed.

"Its because he's the champion. Don't you see? He's scared!"

"What?"

"He's trying to demotivate you so he doesn't lose his spot. He thinks he can scare you!" Cheren blinked. "Cheren…"

_"You're the most incredible smart person I know." Cheren got up._

"You don't know that many people." Cheren smiled. Andrew crossed his arms.

"I know plenty of people." Andrew got up as well. The two of them exchanged banter as they returned to Nimbasa.

_The boys went home._

"Cheren!" Bianca pulled Cheren into a hug. "That stupid old guy was such a jerk! Why did he say that?" Mary and Kenya stood behind her. Cheren and Andrew met them outside of the Nimbasa pokemon center. Andrew and Kenya shared a nod.

"I can't believe the champion is such a jerk," Mary commented. Kenya grunted. Cheren pulled away from Bianca and looked the group over.

"Thanks."

"What?" Bianca raised her eyebrows. Cheren smiled.

"You guys are my best friends. I'm just… Glad I've had you with me."

"Me too?" Mary asked. Cheren scratched his head.

"I don't really know who you are but sure, why not."

"Me too, then?" Kenya blurted out. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't think I like you." Cheren smiled at her. Kenya mumbled something to herself, Andrew elbowed her.

"Hey!" Juniper appeared, walking up the street. "I was hoping to find all of you!" She waved dramatically. The kids watched as she approached. She stopped in front of them. "How are you kids doing?"

"Aren't you the pokemon professor?" Mary asked. Juniper beamed.

"That's me." Her eyes shifted through the group, pausing on Andrew. "I wanted you to know how proud I am of the three of you." She patted Cheren on the back. "I'm so proud to have the three of you as my assistants."

"Assistants?" Kenya asked.

"Yeah," Bianca said. "She gave the three of us pokemon."

"I didn't tell you that?" Andrew asked.

"I'll be on my way now," Juniper said. "I'm on my way to Mistralton right now. I'll see you, kids, soon." She walked away.

"I'm so tired," Kenya mumbled. The group split up. Mary and Bianca went to the diner. Kenya went to the pokemon center. Cheren decided to leave. He had his pokemon healed and headed back out onto Route 5. The sun was starting to disappear on the horizon.

"Cheren, wait up!" Andrew followed after him. Cheren stopped and turned around. Andrew was out of breath, doubled over.

"What's up?"

_"She's not coming back!" Nathan rushed across the room, shoving Andrew. "Its all your fault! You stole my mom!" Nathan stormed out of the room. Cheren watched him disappear downstairs._

_"You're Andrew, right?" Cheren appeared at Andrew's bedroom door. He stared intently at him. Andrew was seated on the edge of his bed, crying. "Why are you so gloomy?"_

_"I wanna go home." Cheren slipped into the room._

_"My mom said you're gonna be living here for a long time. I guess we should be friends." Andrew hugged his knees to his chest. He put his head down. "Hey, don't you want to be friends?" Cheren sat down on the bed next to Andrew._

_"Just leave me alone." Andrew shifted away. Cheren frowned._

_"I heard your brother," he said. "He was really mad." Andrew sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I think it'll be okay." He awkwardly patted Andrew on the back. The two of them were silent for a few minutes. "Um. Do you want to go play in the woods?" Andrew raised his head. "There's a Scraggy I've been trying to catch for a few months."_

_"I guess." The two of them headed out of the house. Nathan was on the couch. He looked up at the two of them. Andrew avoided eye contact. The two of them spent the afternoon finding and chasing a Scraggy around the forest. Bianca caught the Scraggy, interrupting their chase. This was Cheren's first encounter with the girl. The three of them later enrolled in Juniper's temporary trainer school. Over the few years the classes lasted, the three of them grew as close as siblings._

Andrew wiped his brow.

"I wanted to see you before you left."

"Again?" Cheren smirked. "Is this gonna be a trend?"

"I hope you do it, Cheren. I hope you beat that Jerk, Alder."

"And I hope you beat Drayden."

"I guess that's it," Andrew admitted. "See you later." Cheren nodded and headed out with a new sense of determination.


	31. (Drive) Return to Driftveil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to Driftveil but something is wrong.

Bianca was talking with her dad. Kenya and I watched from the other side of the pokemon center.

"How long do we have to wait?" Kenya groaned.

"Be patient," I said. I fiddled with the figurine in my pocket. Kenya munched on a chocolate bar.

"You guys are gonna challenge that Clay guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"He still owes me a badge."

"You aren't even challenging the pokemon league."

"I still want my badge." Bianca hugged her dad. The two of them split up. He said a few more things before leaving. Bianca hurried over to us.

"You guys ready?" She asked. We headed out of Nimbasa. Bianca told me about her talk with her dad as we crossed the drawbridge. Kenya gazed off the side, not paying attention.

"He said he wouldn't try to stop me," Bianca said. "But I could tell he wasn't happy about it." I nodded. I tried to think of something supportive I could say. Bianca changed the subject before I could think of anything. "Hey, Kenya." Kenya turned her head.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're all there," Bianca said with a smile. Kenya turned back towards the water below.

"No one's out fishing today," Kenya commented, ignoring Bianca.

"That's weird." I moved closer to the edge. Kenya was right; there wasn't a single boat in sight. "Maybe it's a regional off day?"

"I've never heard of anything like that," Bianca chimed in. We bounced a few other ideas off each other as a group of trainers walked past us. I glanced at them. I recognized a guy walking in front; I couldn't quite place his name. A light breeze picked up. I shivered.

"It really is getting to winter, huh?" Kenya hugged herself. "I need to buy a coat." She gave the water one last look before we kept moving. Driftveil was silent when we arrived. I didn't remember it being a boisterous place, but the silence was off-putting. We made our way to the pokemon center. Kenya commented on keeping an eye out for the Black Empoleon guys. Nurse Joy was the only one in the pokemon center. She looked up, her eyebrows raised like she wasn't expecting company.

"Hello there!" She smiled. "Here to get your pokemon healed?"

"Um." Bianca was the first to speak up. "Where is everyone?" Nurse joy's smile faded. She glanced between us as if unsure what to say.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You do go outside sometimes, right?" Kenya asked. "There's like no one there." I wondered if Cheren was here. Had he somehow already battled Clay and moved on? He certainly wasn't one to waste time. Nurse Joy raised her hands defensively.

"Oh, that's what you mean." Kenya and Bianca shared a confused look. The two of them approached the counter. I hung back, concerned. Kenya leaned against the counter. Nurse Joy was trembling. I looked out a nearby window. I had a view of the Driftveil gym.

"I'll be right back," I called out. I stepped outside. I hadn't made it three steps when Kenya burst out; Bianca was on her heels.

"You aren't going anywhere without us!" Kenya shouted.

"What?"

"You got kidnapped the last time you were here!" Kenya prodded me in the shoulder. "I'm not letting you out of my sight!" I furrowed my brow. Bianca got between us.

"It's best for us to stay together," she said. "I really don't like this…" Her voice trailed off. She was still talking, but I couldn't hear anything she was saying. I'd spotted someone by the treeline. I recognized him from the Desert Resort. Zinzolin. He vanished into the trees.

"Hey. Here comes that stupid old guy," Kenya nudged me. She gestured past me. Clay was approaching. He'd crossed the street from his gym.

"He has to know something," Bianca thought out loud. Clay stopped a few feet away.

"What are you brats doing here?"

"Well, she and I are here to challenge you." I gestured to Bianca and myself. Bianca nodded excitedly.

"Not a great time."

"We've noticed!" Kenya cut in. "What's going on around here?" Clay scowled at Kenya. Bianca stepped forward. Her wide eyes lock with Clay's.

"Is someone in danger?" The question seems to come out of nowhere. For a moment, I'm left questioning Bianca's line of thinking. Then I see Clay's face. His pale white face, sweating buckets. His quivering jaw. Bianca hit the nail on the head. She moved closer. "Nurse Joy is freaking out—" Clay took a swing at Bianca; she ducked at the last second, stumbling backward.

"Hey!" Kenya yells. She and I moved between Bianca and Clay.

"You brats have no business here!" Clay shouted. "Get lost!"

"Clay!" Nurse Joy appeared at the entrance of the pokemon center. She surveyed the situation.

"What are you doing there?" Clay demanded. "I told you to get out of town!"

"I'm not leaving you by yourself!" Nurse Joy shouted. I share a look with Kenya. Bianca grabbed the back of my shirt, pointing at the bridge. Everyone followed her line of sight. There, above the drawbridge, is a frigate. The sight is absurd. Only the bottom half of it is visible through the clouds. It slowly descended, revealing more of the hull. Clay made a raspy sound.

"Is that a boat?" Kenya asked. "It's flying."

"Joy, get inside!" Clay yelled. Nurse Joy is gone. I double-take, gaping at the pokemon center door as it swung ajar. "Joy!" Clay looked around.

"What happened to her?" I turned to Clay. He knows what's happening, I'm sure of it. Clay's eyes are set on the frigate. It slowly approached, descending lower. I can see a bit of the upper deck. There are dozens of people spread out on the deck.

"I did what you said!" Clay yelled. He waved his arms at the frigate. "You can't do this!" A man with long white hair appeared in front of Clay. A moment later, both of them are gone. The three of us reel in shock.

"What was that?" Kenya sputtered. Bianca shouted something intelligible. A cold wind whips up, knocking us off our feet. I rolled onto my side—a Cryogonal was floating towards us.

"I have him here." Zinzolin was standing behind the Cryogonal.

"Dragon Claw!" Kenya sent out Druddigon. I wanted to shout at her for not immediately sending out Darumaka; my mouth doesn't move. Druddigon slashed at Cryogonal. Cryogonal responded with a powerful blizzard. My vision is entirely shrouded with snow for a few moments. I buried my face in my arms. Zinzolin pulled me onto my feet as the blizzard faded. Kenya and Bianca are nowhere to be seen. Druddigon is embedded in the wall of the pokemon center. My hands fall to my pockets. Pokeball! I drop a pokeball. Pignite appeared. I pushed away from Zinzolin.

"Flame charge!" Pignite caught fire and lunged at Cryogonal. Arms wrap around my chest. Suddenly, I'm in the sky. Wind rushes over me. I gaze up into the clouds for a moment, stunned. I'm on the deck of the frigate. There are Neo Team Plasma members everywhere. The man with long white hair stood hunched over in front of me. He backed up and vanished. People, hands all over me, immediately swarm me. The bag is pulled away. I try to get ahold of a Pokeball, but they're taken from me. I writhe and struggle violently; someone conjures ropes. Soon my wrists and ankles are tied. I'm on the floor, useless.

"This makes everything worth it," Zinzolin leaned in front of me. He tossed my bag to the floor and held up the translucent orb. I try to look fierce, glaring at him. Intimidating is likely the last thing I am. He smiled. "Nothing to say?"

"What is this?" I struggled to keep my voice steady. Stay calm. Don't be afraid. "What's going on?" Zinzolin caressed the orb.

"Kyurem." The name brought a shiver under my skin. I glanced between him and the orb. "Ever since you were a child, you were fated to encounter Kyurem."


	32. (Cataclysm) Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew learns of his connection to Kyurem.

Zinzolin refused to answer any of my questions. I was taken belowdecks and dragged to a dimly lit cell. I noticed a few of the other cells were occupied. I barely made out Nurse Joy's pink hair.

"They got you, huh?" Clay was in the cell opposite of mine. I rolled onto my back to get a better look at him. Clay was sitting against a wall.

"Why am I the only one that gets hogtied?" I asked. Clay grunted. I shifted my wrists against the ropes. "You know what's going on."

"I hardly know more than you," Clay muttered.

"Then why were you acting like a complete jerk down there?"

"I was told to evacuate all of Driftveil to Mistralton. If I didn't, Driftveil would be bombed."

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked.

"I was panicking," he said. I didn't buy it. It didn't add up. The door opened, filling the room with light. Clay shielded his eyes. Zinzolin came down, carrying a folding chair. "I did everything you said!" Clay shouted. "What are you doing?" Zinzolin ignored him. He unfolded the chair and sat down in it. His dark eyes looked me over.

"N."

"What?" I asked. Zinzolin smiled. "He was our king. He had a kind and innocent heart." He tapped his chin as if recalling this N person. "He and a seemingly random pokemon trainer had bonded with Reshiram and Zekrom, respectively."

"Hilda?" Clay said under his breath." I'd heard the name before.

"Yes," Zinzolin said. "A troublesome girl. In the end, the two of them attempted a cataclysm." He paused, considering his words carefully. "Their effort was in vain. Kyurem was absent. They vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" I furrowed my brow. "They died?"

"No. They're very much alive. they're simply awaiting the final piece." He pointed at me. "You possess a link with Kyurem. You and Kyurem together will complete our king's mission." A link? I shuddered.

"Hilda is alive?" Clay spoke up.

"Please stop interrupting." Zinzolin handwaved Clay.

"Why me?" I asked. "I don't understand." Zinzolin ignored my question.

"When N vanished. Team Plasma was fractured. We lost hundreds of our members to doubt and material things. Eventually, Ghetsis rounded up the most faithful of us, and we formed Neo Team Plasma." Clay muttered something to himself. "We've been tasked with completing N's plan. However, we lack Concordia's tome." He leaned close, waving a finger. "Very important."

_"Concordia's tome is our last chance of reaching him."_

"The tome details the process N and the girl performed. Concordia and Anthea were the two witnesses of the event." His gaze shifts for a moment, but he regains his focus a moment later. "But let's focus on something else for now." I blinked. "Let's talk about you." He sat back in his chair. "Tell me what you know of Lacunosa Town?" I considered it before answering.

_"Promise me you'll never go there."_

"Nothing." Zinzolin cocked his head.

"Well. Lacunosa town sits on top of Kyurem's home." Zinzolin held up the translucent orb. "Many people went missing over the years. One day a particular woman went missing." He turned the orb around in his hand. "She was found in Kyurem's cavern. She couldn't be saved, but you could." He points at me with a long slender finger. "You were spared by Kyurem."

"Why would Kyurem spare me?" I asked. Zinzolin smiled,

"Much like Hilda and N, you share a link with Kyurem. This link will protect you." Zinzolin got up and opened my cell door.

"What are you going to do with me?" I tried to sit up.

"You'll be forced to form a connection with Kyurem," Zinzolin said. "Then you will join Hilda and N. You will likely vanish." He tapped his chin. "A cataclysm will begin."

"A cataclysm?" Clay spoke up again.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Zinzolin growled. I was getting lightheaded. I thought about Kenya and Bianca. Even Pignite was still in Driftveil. I didn't even know where Cheren or Nathan were; I wondered if id ever see any of them again. Zinzolin set the orb down beside my head. "While I agree with everything Neo Team Plasma intends to do. I only thought it fair you know what's coming." He backed up and closed the cell door. "Before any of that, we are going to engage the traitors of Team Plasma in Mistralton. Hang tight." He disappeared abovedeck. I stared at the light on the ceiling. Zinzolins words whirled around in my head. The room temperature dropped. I let out a panicked breath. She was there, huddled in the corner of my cell. A woman, her green hair was messy and matted. She was wearing white scrubs. She hugged herself, shivering violently. I stared at her, frozen. Her lips moved, seeming to crack as she spoke.

"It's so cold."


	33. (Cataclysm) The Monster in The Chasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zera encounters Kyurem.

_Zera gazed at the town wall. Her green hair was flat on her back. The sun slowly vanished behind the wall. Soon it would be dark. She'd have to go home. Staying out after dark is forbidden. Zera sprinted through the empty streets of Lacunosa, making it home in a few minutes. Her mother was opening the door just as she arrived._

_"There you are!" Zera's mother let her in. "You're about late for supper." Zera joined her family at the table. Her mother followed. His father was already eating. Her grandmother watched Zera closely._

_"Mom," Zera said as she started to eat._

_"What is it?" Zera's mother asked._

_"Why is that wall there?" Zera's mother started to eat._

_"Ask your grandmother," she said. Zera's grandmother slowly raised her head. Zera watched as she blinked, disinterested._

_"I never see any pokemon out there," Zera continued. "No Pidove will fly this way, either."_

_"Eat your food," Zera's mother said. Zera begrudgingly continued eating._

_"The monster in the chasm." Zera's grandmother suddenly spoke. Zera perked up. "It scares wild pokemon away." She didn't say anything else._

_"Monster in the chasm?" Zera sprung from her chair. "Is it a pokemon?" Zera's mother groaned._

_"Momma, do not encourage her!" The two of them watched Zera's grandmother. She was unresponsive. Zera's mother sighed and returned to eating. Zera's grandmother started eating a few minutes later. Zera's mind was racing. She finished her plate and rinsed it off in the sink before hurrying off to her mother's study. Her mother was a cartographer. Zera dug found a map of Lacunosa and the surrounding area. She spotted the chasm. It was northeast of town. She rushed out into the dining room._

_"Mom! Is this it?" She set the map on the table. Her mother gave it a sidelong look._

_"Why are you so interested in what's out there all of a sudden," Her mother asked. Zera ignored the question. She pointed at what looked like a crater on the map._

_"That's the chasm, isn't it?" Zera's mother got up and rinsed her plate in the sink. She gave Zera's grandmother a sad look before taking her plate. "Mom!" Zera insisted. Zera's mother helped the grandmother up and led her to the bathroom._

_"I'm giving your grandmother a bath," she said. "Get ready for bed." Zera watched as the two of them disappeared into the bathroom. She looked down at the map. Her eyes slowly rose to the door. "Zera?" Her mother called out. "Zera, can you bring me a towel?" There was no response._

_Zera had left the house. She wandered east of town and onto Route 13. The moon illuminated the forest. There wasn't a cloud in sight. She followed the map, making her way north and uphill. The forest seemed to grow denser as she got further. She spotted a clearing up ahead. On the other end of the clearing was a cave._

_She was shivering. She paused. Her breath was visible. The temperature had suddenly dropped at least thirty degrees. A moment later, she noticed the snow. She watched it fall for a few seconds, stunned. She dropped the map. It landed on the snow. The ground was already covered in the stuff. The map was buried in seconds. She turned to the cave. She turned back. She could see the walls of Lacunosa, barely, through the snow and past the forest. She took a step towards the cave, pulling her foot out of a few inches of snow. She took another step, hugging herself. Soon, she was just in front of the cave. There was a groan from inside the cave. Zera's breath quickened._

_Closer._

_She took a step forward._

_Come closer._

_She stumbled forward, catching herself against the wall of the cavern. There was a low rumble from within the cave. Her eyes widened. Two yellow eyes appeared, seemingly floating, deep within the cave. The roar ripped through Zera's thoughts. She screamed, falling backward. Her head was spinning. She ran, kicking up snow. She ran into the forest. Branches cut her skin. One of her shoes slipped off. She hit level ground and ran faster. She'd made it to Route 13. The snow was gone. But the chills were stronger than ever. She collapsed on a dirt path. She panted, clutching her chest. The world was spinning around her. She tried to regain her focus, get up. Each attempt resulted in her head hitting the dirt. Her head throbbed. Something was approaching behind her. She could see its shadow in the corner of her eye._

_"No." She dug her nails into the dirt, dragging herself forward. The shadow grew. Snow was starting to fall. A low growl. "Leave me alone!" She crawled faster; her fingers were bleeding. She could hear its heavy footfalls. She was crawling through the snow. The wall was a hundred feet away. The snow was falling harder. Her hands sunk into it. She yanked a hand free. It was blue. She couldn't feel her fingers. She shrieked, thrashing against the snow. It was getting deeper, like mushy water. The shadow was around her. She felt it, just above her. She slowly turned. Seeing its gray body. The yellow eyes. Her body grew warm. The thing roared._

_Zera was found the next morning. She was curled up against lacunosa's easternmost wall. She was shivering and mumbling about yellow eyes. She was taken home. Her mother took care of her for a few weeks. She'd go days without speaking. When she spoke, she'd cry. Finally, her mother called for help. A doctor came to her home._

_"I can help her," the woman said. Zera's mother was a mess. The woman assured her, Zera would make a full recovery. She would only be gone a few weeks. The woman took Zera away. Zera never returned._

_The woman took Zera to Castelia city. An underground laboratory. There were hundreds of people there._

_"I promise, We'll take care of you here." The woman, Anthea, said. She led Zera to a room and left her there. She returned to her office. Concordia was waiting for her._

_"Kyurem is becoming much too active," Concordia said. "Zekrom too."_

_"What can we do?" Anthea asked. "They will be fully awake soon. All three of them." Concordia's radio buzzed. Cedric's voice came through._

_"Is Anthea back?" Concordia tapped her earpiece._

_"She brought a little girl. Kyurem has marked her."_

_"Understood," Cedric replied._

_"I gotta go; I just wanted to see you when you got back," Concordia hugged Anthea and left her office. Anthea sat down. The three monsters. Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. If left unchecked, they'd destroy the region. They were slowly waking from their slumber. There have been dozens of encounters. The victims were left broken. Kyurem was the most active of the three. It would likely be the first to wake up. How many lives would it snuff out? Anthea placed a hand over her mouth. They had to stop it. Team Plasma had to stop it. She thought of N, young N. She had to protect him._


	34. (Cataclysm) Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zera's horrible fate is revealed.

_Zera had grown used to her life. She'd lived in the facility for a few years now. Her favorite activity was painting on the walls of the cafeteria. She loved to paint. She'd paint trees and other natural things. Her biggest project was the sun she and a few others painted on the ceiling. She set her tray down and gazed up at it. A few others joined her at the table._

_"Zera," An older woman sat down across from Zera. She was holding her baby. Zera stared at the baby for a moment. The little hair it had was green, much lighter than Zera's. The mother had black hair. She wondered if the father had green hair. She tried to remember the woman's name. "How are you doing today?" The unnamed woman asked. Zera nodded. "My baby is doing wonderfully today." Zera nodded again. The woman gave the baby a strange figurine. Zera's mind drifted as the woman started talking again. She snapped back when the baby started crying. The woman shushed it. Concordia was at the cafeteria entrance, fiddling with a tablet. Zera noticed a new person speaking with her. She seemed to be about the same age as Concordia; she had light brown hair. Concordia and the woman noticed Zera staring. They stared back at her. Zera held her gaze for a moment before looking down at her plate._

_Concordia sighed. Aurea elbowed her._

_"A lot of them are staring at me," she said, not bothering to lower her voice._

_"They've never seen you before," Concordia said. "They have to get used to you." Aurea looked over the cafeteria. Her eyes narrowed._

_"That one has a baby?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"He was with her when she encountered Kyurem." Concordia tapped her tablet impatiently. "Can we move on?" Concordia didn't like the idea of getting Cedric's daughter involved. He claimed she knew just as much as he did about pokemon. Concordia had doubts. Aurea nodded. She led Aurea out of the cafeteria and down a long hallway. They passed an open door. N was inside speaking with Colress. N waved at Concordia as she passed._

_"Is that the one that can speak with pokemon?" Aurea asked. Concordia ignored her question. She led her to the main research room. Cedric, Ghetsis, Anthea, and a few of the sages were inside._

_"Aurea!" Cedric hugged his daughter. Concordia crossed the room, joining Anthea at a table. There was a countdown on a big screen. Ten hours. Concordia frowned at it._

_"What's going on?" She asked._

_"Kyurem is going to wake up," Cedric said. Aurea walked past him, setting a laptop on a counter. Ghetsis stepped forward._

_"We have sixty hours to take action."_

_"What are we going to do?" Concordia asked. There was a grim silence. Cedric wiped his brow._

_"When Kyurem wakes up, it will create mass havoc. It will destroy Lacunosa. Who knows where it will go next."_

_"What are we going to do?" Concordia repeated._

_"If Kyurem is… satisfied. It will likely return to its slumber for a few more years." Concordia glanced between the different faces in the room. No one seemed willing to meet her eyes._

_"We have a hundred and thirty-five victims. All of them marked by Kyurem." Anthea spoke slowly. Concordia turned to her._

_"It should be enough to satiate Kyurem," Aurea said. Ghetsis nodded. The sages murmured in agreement behind him._

_"What?" Concordia slammed her fist against the table. Anthea flinched. "You can't be serious!"_

_"It's what has to be done," Anthea said. Concordia spun, backhanding Anthea. Anthea cried out, clutching her face._

_"You'd let all of them be killed? Think about what you're saying!"_

_"It's not like they're real people or anything," Aurea spoke up again. Her eyes met Concordia's "they're practically vegetables."_

_"What? they're very clearly aware of what's going on!" Aurea scoffed. Concordia started for her, Cedric stepped between them._

_"No one likes this," he assured her. "But no matter what we do, lives are going to be lost. But we can control this!"_

_"We don't have a choice!" Anthea insisted. Concordia was crying. The others watched her for a moment._

_"We have to get them ready for transport," Cedric said. Anthea walked past Concordia, following the others out of the room._

_Zera didn't understand what was happening when the entrances of the cafeteria suddenly locked. No one else seemed to panic, so she didn't either. She sat with the unnamed woman and watched her feed her baby. She didn't notice the gas filling the room until The woman collapsed. The baby started crying. Zera thoughtlessly shoved the woman aside and picked up the baby. The baby was holding onto that weird figurine. Zera climbed onto a table, trying to stay above the rising gas. The baby suddenly stopped crying. Zera set it down on the table. She fell unconscious. The gas was sucked out of the room. People swarmed inside. The victims were carried out into two different trucks. Cedric drove one, Anthea drove the other. It took a few hours to reach Lacunosa. They traveled up the hill, locating Kyurem's cave. The victims were carried inside. A perimeter was set up outside of the cave entrance as night fell. The group of leaders stood at the edge of the clearing; Cedric, Aurea, Concordia, Anthea, and Ghetsis. Concordia shared a look with Anthea._

_"I'm sorry," Anthea said._

_"I know." Concordia took Anthea's hand. Aurea stood with Cedric and Ghetsis._

_"This is only a temporary solution," Ghetsis said. "What happens when Zekrom and Reshiram wake up in a few years." Cedric shook his head. "Do we keep giving them sacrifices until there's no one left?" Ghetsis turned to the cave. "I refuse to accept this." A light came from inside the cave._

_Zera woke. She couldn't see. The first thing she felt was the baby. The baby crawled by her head. It dropped the figurine by her hand. She picked it up, feeling it. The world hummed around her. The baby whined. Someone groaned. She felt a familiar presence. A familiar chill. She gasped. The baby started to cry. There was a rumble and a flash of light. She was in a cave, surrounded by people. She struggled to get up. Her limbs were weak, and her skin seemed to harden. The baby cried louder, poking at her hand. She opened her hand, dropping the figurine. The chill grew stronger. Someone cried out. There was another flash of light. She saw it. The figure appeared deep in the cave. Yellow eyes glowing. Her breath hastened. She squirmed on the floor. She was stuck, attached to the ground. Ice was spreading across her body. Another scream. Another flash. It was closer. Something was dangling from its mouth—a white shirt._

_"No!" Someone shouted. Then, everyone was shouting, everyone but Zera. The flashes came faster. The thing grew closer. Zera's body grew colder. She couldn't move a muscle. The ice was all over her. She was breathing raggedly. Every breath seemed to tear at the inside of her throat. Another flash and the thing is above her. She stared at it, her eyes wide with horror. She tries to scream, but there's no sound. The beast roars at her, lunging._

_When the screaming stopped, Concordia was still crying. She collapsed to her knees, hands on her ears. Anthea was crying as well. Cedric wiped his eyes with a sleeve. Ghetsis had turned away from the cave. Trembling. Aurea stared at the cave, unmoved._

_"Do you think there's anything left?" Aurea asked._

_"I- I don't know," Cedric admitted._

_"We should probably check. Wouldn't want someone drawn in by the stench." Concordia cried louder._

_"We'll check when the sun rises," Cedric said._

_"Considering Kyurem hasn't come out, I'm assuming it worked." Ghetsis choked out. Aurea crossed her arms. They remained there for half an hour before returning to Lacunosa. The next morning, Aurea and Concordia returned to the cavern. They entered, following the path deep inside with flashlights._

_"Where did you put them?" Concordia asked as they went deeper._

_"Near Kyurem's resting place," Aurea said. The path opened up to a large area. Kyurem was there, asleep on the ground. There were shredded clothes scattered about. Concordia covered her mouth. A small whine echoed throughout the chamber. Concordia tensed up._

_"What was that? A pokemon?"_

_"No," Aurea scanned the floor with her flashlight. Another whine._

_"The baby!" Concordia gasped. Aurea froze, standing by Kyurem._

_"It's right here." Concordia walked over, training her flashlight on Kyurem. The baby was under Kyurem's neck, playing with a figurine._

_"Kyurem spared him?" Concordia knelt, lifting the baby. "Just like N."_

_"N?" Aurea frowned._

_"N encountered Reshiram when he was younger. He was spared."_

_"Why?" Aurea turned her gaze to Kyurem. "I don't understand." The two of them left the cave. Aurea stared at the baby. "Let me see it." Concordia hesitantly handed the baby over. "We have to find it a home."_

_"It's a boy," Concordia said. "And he has a home at our facility." Aurea scoffed._

_"Don't you get it?" She held out the baby. "What kind of life do you think it'll live being raised like a lab rat?"_

_"You don't think—"_

_"Make a choice." Aurea had a stern look in her eyes. Concordia was put off by her seemingly genuine concern for the baby. "I think I know someone." Aurea and Concordia took the baby to Nuvema town. Aurea led Concordia to a house by the water. A woman was with her son. The boy hid behind her as Aurea and Concordia approached. Concordia watched from a distance as Aurea, and the woman spoke. The woman took the baby. Aurea returned. She slipped the figurine into her pocket._

_"Thank you," Concordia said. Aurea ignored her._

_"He'll be important, probably." Aurea crossed her arms. "If he's like that N kid. Maybe they're the solution. Suppose they're somehow linked to those monsters." Concordia nodded. Aurea started walking back to the truck they'd arrived in. Concordia looked back at the woman. She was kneeling, showing the baby to her son. Concordia smiled and followed Aurea._


End file.
